Policías y ladronas
by Lussyvr14
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Shikamaru son policías de uno de los reclusorios de mujeres en Tokio, su trabajo es normal hasta que una banda criminal integrada por cuatro atractivas chicas es ingresada, tienen estrictamente prohibido relacionarse con las reclusas, ¿podrán resistirse a la tentación y conservar sus empleos? / AU / {NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen}
1. Ingreso

.

.

* * *

 **Ingreso**

* * *

.

.

* * *

El silencio en aquella gran sala era gutural, parecia que no habian personas allí, por el contrario el juzgado estaba por tomar la decisión crucial que guiaria el destino de las cuatro chicas que se encontraban ahí, detrás de un escritorio esposadas de manos y píes.

– ¿Algo más que agregar? – cuestionó la juez sentada en su gran silla viendo a todos hacia abajo.

Era una mujer rubia, ojos color miel que a pesar de su edad se veía todavía con cuerpo magnifico y cutis perfecto.

– Nada, mi señoria. – respondió otro hombre, este vestía formal con un traje negro y corbata gris.

– Bien, entonces. – la mujer se levantó de su asiento tomando el papel que el juzgado le estaba otorgando, lo leyó con detenimiento para después decir: – El jurado a tomado la decisión y se nombrán a las acusadas como: Culpables.

La sala siguió en silencio, pues la respuesta era más que obvia.

– Condeno a la banda _Kunoichis_ a quince años de prisión – continuó la juez –sin derecho a fianza por estafa y lavado de dinero con monto más de diez millones de dolares a diferentes bancos y a empresarios de la ciudad. – tomó el martillo y lo estrelló contra su escritorio dando el ultimo veredicto. – Se cierra sesión.

Todas las personas que estaban presentes en la sala se pusieron de pie en silencio y comenzaron a salir. Mientras que el grupo de chicas esposadas de pies y manos se quedaron en sus lugares.

– Lo siento, chicas. No pude hacer más. – se disculpó el hombre de traje girandose al grupo de hikas.

– No te preocupes, Kakashi. – sonrió una pelirrosa. – No es como si tuvieramos muchas esperanzas.

El peligris solo las miraba con ojos tristes.

– Venga, no te pongas así. Nos la sabremos arreglar. – trató de animar aquella rubia de cabello largo.

– Soy un abogado de papel, Ino – sonrió sarcastico – Solo pude reducir los años de condena. – se recriminó él mismo.

– Y lo hiciste muy bien – otra chica como pudo le talló el hombro a Kakashi – Preferimos quince años a veinticinco. ¿Cierto, chicas? – todas asintieron en respuesta.

– No trates de animarme, Tenten, que no lo lograrás. – la castaña solo le miró. – Y tu Hinata… – la nombrada alzó su vista hacia él – Cuidate, ¿si? – ella asintió – Todas, por favor, cuídense. – con ambos brazos las acunó a todas en su pecho.

Pequeñas lagrimas se formaron en los ojos negros del peligris haciendo que las cuatro chicas tambien sollozaran un poco. Estuvieron varios minutos así, despidiendose con un fuerte abrazo sin decir nada.

– Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata. – las nombró una por una mientras se separaba de ellas – Las visitaré cada que pueda, no se preocupen.

– No tienes que hacerlo… – comenzó Sakura.

– Puedo y quiero hacerlo – interrumpió el hombre – Se reciben visitas cada quince días, así que ahí estaré y quiero verlas a todas juntas, ¿de acuerdo? – las cuatro asintieron, sabian que no podian hacerlo cambiar de opinión – Bien.

Con esto ultimo, caminaron a la entrada de la sala de juzgado y divisaron a un par de policias que la estaban esperando para reclutarlas hacia la patrulla.

Antes de llegar Kakashi les dio un ultimo abrazo a cada una. No queria soltarlas pero eso era lo que tenia que hacer por ahora. Con su pulgar se limpio sus propias lagrimas y las ajenas tambien, las chicas aunque quisieran mostrarse serenas y fuertes, sus ojos demostraban lo contrario, se les reflejaba la tristeza. Sin embargo, no podian ser las victimas, ya que habian robado y estafado a muchas personas, sus caras de angel camuflajean bien su interior.

Por eso, cuando las condenaron, muchos jueces dudaban el meterlas a la carcel, no se les veía la pinta de ser criminales, pero cuando se veian las evidencias, nada podian refutar, eran ellas.

En una camioneta las metieron a las cuatro, Kakashi se quedó viendo a lo lejos, ya no podia estar cerca de ellas, su abogado, quien las defendió a capa y espada solo pudo quitar años de la condena, para su desgracia, no pudo hacer nada más, queriendo arrancarse cada cabello gris por la desesperación, sin embargo, confiaba en ellas para portarse adecuadamente y que salieran antes por buen comportamiento. Aunque muy internamente, Kakashi sabia que esas cuatro juntas eran un torbellino. Sonrió melancolico.

Vio alejarse la camioneta del recinto y, derrotado, se dirigió de nuevo a su hogar.

.

.

– Los he llamado aquí, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sai, Sasuke… – comenzó un hombre de cabello largo y negro hasta la espalda – Puesto que es fin de mes y en estas fechas, llegan nuevas reclusas. – avisó caminando detrás de los cuatro hombres que se encontraban formados y rígidos en su oficina – Esta vez son solo cuatro, pero son una de las bandas más peligrosas, son mujeres pero eso no quiere decir que sean menos habilidosas – regresó de nuevo a su asiento principal – Así que tengan cuidado con ellas.

– Si, Orochimaru. – respondieron todos en coro. El nombrado sonrió satisfecho.

– Bien, aquí está el expediente de cada una. – dijo mientras les pasaba carpetas con hojas dentro.

Los chicos los tomaron y empezaron a hojear meticulosamente, cada quien tenia uno diferente. Orochimaru le hizo una seña al primer policia de la fila para que empezara a leer.

– Tenten Ama – comenzó el rubio – Mujer de veinticinco años de edad, complexión delgada, cabello y ojos café, maestra en armas de fuego, era quien ejecutaba los planes junto con una de sus compañeras de banda, seducía y drogaba a los empresarios para robarles pertenencias de valor y dinero en efectivo.

Suspiró. De verdad que las generaciones de ahora solo pensaban en dinero. Giró si rostro a la derecha indicándole a su compañero que ya había terminado de leer.

– Sakura Haruno – siguió el policía con cabello de piña – Mujer de veintitres años de edad, complexión delgada, cabello rosa y ojos color verde, inteligente, es el cerebro de la banda pues era quien formulaba los planes de estafa y robo, tambien cuenta con conocimientos basicos en artes marciales.

 _Problemático_. Pensó enseguida, mujeres y artes marciales para él no era una buena combinación y menos cuando habia riñas entre ellas y él las tenia que separar dificilmente. Pero ya tenia experiencia en ello, sin embargo, no le dejaba de parecer fastidioso.

– Hinata Hyuga – continuó leyendo Sai – Mujer de veintidos años de edad, complexión delgada, cabello negro azulado, ojos color perla, tiene habilidades computacionales, ella era la encargada de hackear las cuentas de los bancos y asi poder traspasarse dinero a sus propias cuentas.

Solo veintidos años y la joven ya robaba bancos, Sai abrió ligeramente los ojos, le sorprendia de sobremanera pues la cara que la chica tenia reflejaba que no seria capaz ni de romper un plato.

– Y por último… – insitió Orochimaru mirando al policia con la unica carpeta que no habian leido – Por favor, Sasuke.

El hombre fijo sus ojos en el expediente empezando a leer.

– Ino Yamanaka, mujer de veintitrés años, complexión delgada, cabello rubio y ojos azules, era una de las que implementaba técnicas de seducción para robar a sus víctimas, jugaba con sus mentes haciendo que le revelaran las contraseñas de sus cuentas bancarias.

De nuevo reinó el silencio despues de leer las descripciones de las nuevas reclusas que estaban por llegar, es decir, era increible que un grupo de chicas jovenes hayan robado y estafado a cientos de empresarios y a sus cuentas bancarias, asi tambien como traspasar dinero de los bancos para su propio beneficio.

– Como ven, los rostros de estas chicas son como de cualquier joven comun y corriente – los cuatro policias dirigieron su mirada a las fotos que tenian en cada carpeta, no podian negar que eran muy bonitas, si se las encontraban en la calle jurarian que estaban estudiando la universidad – Pero ellas son criminales y deben tratárseles como tal – sentenció mirandolos serio.

– Si, Orochimaru. – respondieron al unísono, nuevamente.

– Llegaran en un par de días, yo les avisaré para que las escolten hasta sus celdas. – avisó – Pueden retirarse.

Los hombres salieron de ahí sin decir alguna palabra, ya cuando estaban a varios metros de la oficina se suspiraron aliviados y sus cuerpos se relajaron, cada que estaban en la oficina de Orochimaru debian ser muy serios y pararse como soldados, eso en cierta manera los ponia nerviosos, su jefe era demasiado perfeccionista con sus trabajadores, y más si era el Jefe del Reclusorio Femenil de Tokio.

– Cada vez llegan más jóvenes – suspiró decepcionado Naruto – Las generaciones de ahora están más podridas.

– Cierto – concordó Sai caminando a lado del rubio – No se que es lo que piensan ahora, esas chicas deberian de estar estudiando para salir adelante, no estar robando para su conveniencia.

– No deberiamos juzgar… – regañó Shikamaru girandose a verlos – Siempre ha habido condenas injustas, y si lo piensan bien, esas chicas no se ven como si fueran ladronas.

– Pero también recuerda lo que dijo Orochimaru, sus caras son como cualquier joven pero eso era lo que les ayudaba a hacerse de todo el dinero, seducían y robaban, además están las evidencias. – opinó Sasuke cuando llegaron a su descanso. – Todos son inocentes hasta que se demuestra lo contrario. Y por lo visto, a ellas les demostraron que eran culpables.

Con esta última frase, Shikamaru se encogió de hombros y dieron terminada la conversación, no tenía ganas de discutir sobre si aquellas mujeres eran inocentes o no.

Los cuatro chicos se sentaron en una mesa con sus respectivas sillas, estaban en la cafetería del reclusorio, solo que no había nadie, todas las reclusas estaban en sus celdas pues eran las nueve de la mañana y ellas desayunaban hasta las diez, pidieron su comida y cada uno ingirió lo que pidió. Estuvieron charlando un buen rato, de cosas triviales y de cómo se la había pasado el fin de semana, dadas las nueve con treinta minutos, se levantaron y se dispusieron a cubrir sus puestos.

Naruto le tocaba el área del patio, afuera, en donde la mayoría de las reclusas se pasaban el rato pues estaban cansadas de estar encerradas. Donde caminaban, conversaban y pasaban el rato.

Sasuke se quedó en el comedor, donde tenía que verificar que todas las reclusas comieran, no quería que nadie muriera de desnutrición, también tenía que vigilar que todas ingirieran sus alimentos de forma ordenada.

Por su parte, Shikamaru se fue hacia los baños de la estancia, ahí era en donde más se hacían las riñas entre las mujeres, lo que decía que eran demasiado problemáticas, sin embargo, él siempre controlaba la situación antes de que se saliera de las manos.

Sai se dirigió hacia los pasillos del reclusorio donde estaban las celdas, corroborando que nadie se quedara ahí, también vigilaba que nadie tomara pertenencias ajenas.

Los cuatro se conocieron ahí, el primero en llegar fue Sasuke, después de unas semanas se integró Naruto seguido de Sai, y el que apenas había entrado era Shikamaru. Ya llevaban un par de meses de ser compañeros de trabajo, ninguno nunca se imaginó hacer amigos ahí dentro y fue algo estupendo, no querían estar todo el día aburridos sin conversar con alguien, las reclusas no contaban, tenían estrictamente prohibido relacionarse con ellas más de lo necesario.

El reclusorio lo manejaba Orochimaru junto con su mano derecha, Kabuto. Nadie repelaba las decisiones del pelinegro, se hacía a diestra y siniestra lo que él ordenaba. Las reclusas en cuanto llegaban le tenían miedo injustificable, pues Orochimaru nunca les daba razones para temerle.

Solo que cuando alguien infringía una regla, tomaba medidas drásticas para que no lo volvieran a hacer, las mandaba al _Hoyo_ , como decían comúnmente las reas. Que ciertamente se trataba de celdas alejadas de las demás, en donde no podían salir por ningún motivo, no veían la luz solar en días ocasionando que se perdieran de las horas, les llevaban comida solo para no perecer, por lo que cuando regresaban a las celdas normales, se sentían en el paraíso.

.

.

El día había pasado tranquilo, no hubo ningún problema que el consideraría problemático, veía por las ventanas que ya estaba oscureciendo indicando que pronto podría irse a casa, miró su reloj y marcaban 7:28 de la noche, por lo que se propuso ir a donde las reclusas y avisar que era hora de ducharse.

Todas y cada una regresaba del baño con una toalla en la cabeza, él estaba en la puerta sin embargo no podía ver nada hacia dentro. Supuso que la última reclusa ya se había duchado cuando atrás de él sintió una presencia. Se giró sobre sus talones y bufó.

– Avisé hace una hora que era tiempo de ducharse. – regañó a la rubia frente a él, normalmente usaba cuatro coletas pero ahora lo llevaba suelto hasta sus hombros.

La mujer sonrió, solamente estaba cubierta con una toalla de sus pechos hasta las rodillas.

– Sabes que no me gusta ducharme cuando hay más gente ahí, Shikamaru… –esta ultima parte lo dijo con una voz aterciopelada que erizó los bellos de él.

– Eso debiste pensar antes de hacer las cosas que te metieron aquí, ¿no lo crees? – contraatacó el pelinegro. – Y es oficial Nara, para ti. – esto ultimo lo dijo para converncerse más a él que a ella. Porque era imposible no pensar en lo bien que se oía su nombre en esos rosaceos labios.

Ella hizo un mohín inflando las mejillas.

Siempre hacia lo mismo, todos los días, todas las reclusas compartian el baño, pero Temari, siempre era la ultima en hacerlo, pues le disgustaba compartir regaderas.

– Y tú, siempre me dejas bañarme al final, no hagas de esta una excepción. – lo miró divertida, le encantaba él, sus gestos, su forma de ser, la forma en que todo le parecia problemático. Pero obviamente, él no lo sabia.

– Tienes 5 minutos. – terminó y salió para cuidar la puerta y no los descubriesen rompiendo las reglas, ya que no se permitían usar los baños a estas horas.

No sabía como, pero esa mujer siempre hacia que flaqueara, y verla ahí, solamente con una toalla alrededor, hizo que su cabeza se imaginara un mundo de cosas, que rapidamente desechó al dejarla sola.

Escuchó como las gotas de agua empezaron a caer, suponiendo que la rubia ya empezó a ducharse, imaginó como esa manta transparente recorre su cuerpo, como el agua tibia la hace relajar sus musculos, imaginarse ese cuerpo sin la toalla encima…

 _Me estoy volviendo loco._ Confesó mentalemente. _No debo involucrarme con ninguna de ellas_.

Pasaron los segundos y Shikamaru todavia no podía sacarse de la cabeza a esa rubia. Como por arte de magia su sentido común lo abandonó y disimuladamente empezó a acercarse hacia las duchas.

Maldición, sabia que estaba completamente incorrecto hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero ¡al diablo! Con un vistazo no dañaba a nadie.

A pasos lentos a dentró la cabeza a los baños, no sin antes percatarse que los pasillos estaban completamente abandonados, y sus compañeros probablemente esten cambiandose para irse a casa.

Visualizó como aquella mujer masajeaba sus hombros, Shikamaru tenía una vista precisa de su blanca espalda, desgraciadamente para él, la puerta le tapaba el trasero de la chica sin embargo, podia seguir viendo sus curvilineas piernas. Tragó en seco cuando Temari volteó, pero no fue a él si no para enguagarse la parte posterior del cuerpo.

El corazón lo tenía a mil por hora y fue ahí cuando su sentido comun regresó a él.

 _Eres un idiota._ Se recriminó _. Mira que espiar a esta mujer como si fueras un maldito adolescente, y para colmo, nuestro amigo se despertó._ Dijo palpandose sus pantalones y poder sentir un bulto comenzando a crecer.

Escuchó como se cerraban las regaderas, y volvió a su posición carraspeando un poco para disimular, sus manos posicionas una arriba de la otra de tal modo para parecer un correcto policia que estaba en todo momento en su deber.

 _¡Patrañas!_ Le gritó su cabeza y él en respuesta chasqueó la lengua.

Observó de reojo como la mujer salía de la puerta igual que cuando entró, solo que esta vez su cabello estaba metido en una toalla tambien.

– Muchas gracias, _oficial Nara_ – caminó sonriente por todo el pasillo hasta perderse en él.

Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

En vez de mejorar la situación, solo la habia empeorado. El bulto de sus pantalones habia crecido considerablemente después de escucharla decir _oficial Nara_ , aunque sinceramente creyó que lo habia hecho a proposito. Y no ayudaba mucho tampoco el haberla visto contonearse por todo el pasillo y ver su trasero remarcarse por debajo de la toalla.

– Es ofical Nara, para ti – se burló de sí mismo– Idiota.

Miró su reloj y se encaminó hasta donde se supone que deberían estar sus compañeros, no sin antes acomodarse los pantalones y esperar a que su erección disminuyera sino sus esos tarados pasarían años molestándolo.

.

.

– Apresurense, el carruaje ha de estar por llegar – mencionó divertido Naruto, pues él se referia a la camioneta donde cada sabado por la mañana llegaban más reclusas.

– Eso dejó de ser divertido desde… oh, espera, nunca lo fue. – atacó Sasuke a pasos igualmente apresurados.

– Si no llegamos a tiempo, Orochimaru nos va a colgar – todos voltearon a ver a Sai con algo de terror, esa idea les ponia los pelos de punta.

– Si eso sucede, le aventamos a Sasuke a su oficina, y asunto arreglado – sugirió el rubio divertido.

– Naruto hijo de perra…

– Es cierto, despues de todo siempre has sido su favorito – Shikamaru igualmente se involucró en la platica.

– Pudranse.

Y entre bromas pesadas, llegaron al estacionamiento del recinto.

– Que alivio. – dijo Naruto, pues la camioneta de traslado todavía no llegaba.

Los cuatro oficiales se pararon rectamente en la acera, minutos después sonaban sus altavoces.

– _Traslado numero 137_ – se escuchó del otro lado – _En unos minutos llegará_.

– Entendido – contestó Sai por todos – Estamos listos.

Y como fue, minutos después una camioneta de alta seguridad y blindada se posicionó delante de ellos. De él se bajaron dos oficiales más que se dirigieron hacia la parte de atrás del vehículo. Abriéndola dejando ver a cuatro mujeres.

– Salgan – demandó uno de los oficiales que manejaba – Este será su reclusorio.

Entoces las muchachas se levantaron y caminaron encorbadas una tras la otra hasta estar pisando la acera de aquel reclusorio, de espaldas a los cuatro oficiales que esperaban por ellas.

– Estos cuatro oficiales que están aquí, las guiarán y les explicarán las reglas del establecimiento, sus derechos y obligaciones como reclusas y les dirán en donde se quedarán a dormir a partir de ahora – terminó señalando a Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y Shikamaru que todavia estaban de pie detrás de ellas.

– Nos vamos– anunció el oficial subiendose a la camioneta junto con su comañero para despues de unos segundos marcharse.

– Atención. – habló fuerte Sasuke, algo que hizo respingar a las chicas –. Media vuelta, ahora. – mandó y ellas asi lo hicieron, quedando frente a los cuatro muchachos.

Vaya, eran las mismas a las que Orochimaru les hizo leer sus expedientes, las mujeres que estafaron y robaron a los bancos y empresarios más prestigiosos de todo Japón. Si no fuera porque estaban esposadas de pies y manos, Naruto hubiera creído que era una equivocación, pero como recordaba, eran esas mismas que días antes estaban esperando.

Tenían cara de no romper ningún maldito plato, a diferencia de las reclusas que siempre llegaban ahí. Todas vestían ropa normal, pues todavía no les entregaban el uniforme. Y maldición, las cuatro estaban buenísimas, ¿Qué? ¿Apoco creyeron que siendo hombres no tendrían ese tipo de pensamientos? Deberían estar en una pasarela de modelaje, no en un lugar así. Pero bueno, ya no se podía cambiar nada.

Aunque un presentimiento cubrió a Sai, Naruto y Sasuke, y carajo, no sabían si bueno o malo. Solo sentían que con la llegada de esas chicas, su vida en el reclusorio iba a ser completamente diferente a partir de ahora. Shikamaru por su parte, al estar ahí, no dejaba de pensar en una rubia de ojos verdes.

* * *

¿Qué dicen? ¿Vale la pena seguirla?


	2. Reglas

.

.

* * *

 **Reglas**

* * *

.

.

* * *

Sus cabellos se movían a la par de la camioneta, las cuatro chicas iban dentro de una furgoneta cerrada sin la capacidad de ver por dónde iban. Esposadas de las manos y los pies no tenían mucha posibilidad de moverse.

Al principio del viaje charlaban normal, pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo sentían un nudo en el estómago.

Si bien sabían que lo que hacían estaba mal, nunca pensaron que las fueran a atrapar. Pero, todo cae por su propio peso. No tenían derecho a replicar pues eran ellas las criminales que habían estafado a cientos de empresas, no importa con que fines se haga.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que falte para llegar? – Ino habló sacando a todas de sus pensamientos – Ya se me entumió el trasero – sus amigas rieron por el comentario.

– No lo sé. Pero ya llevamos un buen rato en carretera – siguió Sakura queriendo masajear sus muñecas, le dolían con un demonio.

Minutos después la camioneta se detuvo, alzaron su vista y se miraron entre ellas.

– Creo que ya llegamos – comentó Tenten.

Las puertas traseras se abrieron y ellas tuvieron que cerrar los ojos pues la luz les molestó. Todavía vestían la ropa normal, pero estaban a nada de convertir sus colores en uniformes color blanco y negro.

– Salgan – mandó un oficial en la puerta – Este será su reclusorio.

Las chicas salieron de la camioneta y se estiraron a más no poder. Ir sentada en una base demasiado dura les había impedido sentir el trasero las últimas horas. Los cuatro pares de ojos recorrieron el lugar con la mirada, tenía un espacioso patio. Diferentes edificios con ventanas enrejadas, todo el lugar estaba cercado y en las puntas contaban con púas para impedir que hubiera fugas.

Inmediatamente sintieron como su libertad seria bloqueada por un montón de vallas. Que no comerían cuando ellas quisieran, no tendrían espacios de intimidad, sino tendrían que compartir celdas con personas que no conocían, todo el tiempo estarían vigiladas. Tragaron duro. Eso era lo que se habían ganado.

– Nos vamos – anunció el oficial subiéndose a la camioneta junto con su compañero para después de unos segundos marcharse.

Vieron como aquellos hombres cruzaban la entrada con tanta facilidad. Ellas no saldrían por ahí en un buen rato.

– Atención – ellas respingaron al escuchar aquella voz demandante – Media vuelta. Ahora.

Dieron media vuelta y casi creyeron que se les iba a caer la baba. ¡Oh por dios! Esos debían ser los policías más sexys que jamas existieron. Lucían su traje policíaco y éste les quedaban de maravilla. Mostraban cuerpos fuertes, eran altos y corpulentos. Los trajes se les pegaban tan bien que creyeron flaquear.

Eran tres pelinegros y un rubio

– Bien, después de todo, no será tan horrible estar aquí –susurró Ino causando que escuchará un _ajá_ de sus compañeras.

– Por aquí – habló el Uchiha haciendo un meneo de cabeza señalando la puerta del reclusorio –Caminen.

Las chicas hicieron caso mirando de reojo a los policías.

– ¿Por qué no nos dejamos atrapar antes? – bromeó soltando una risita la castaña.

– Silencio. – demandó Shikamaru al escuchar murmullos. Él no era de ser muy estricto pero su trabajo así lo obligaba.

El hombre de enfrente frenó haciendo que todas chocaran entre sí.

– De aquí en adelante yo me haré cargo de plantearles las reglas de este lugar. Después irán pasando con los demás oficiales para que conozcan su _nuevo hogar_ y sus responsabilidades en cada área. – habló Sasuke.

Los otros tres policías asintieron y se fueron de ahí, dejando al pelinegro con las cuatro chicas.

– Sakura Haruno… – llamó leyendo su lista de recién ingreso, estaba esperando una rápida respuesta – ¡Haruno! – alzó la voz haciendo brincar a las muchachas.

– Lo siento. – se disculpó – Aquí estoy, oficial – hizo cual soldado.

– Con un presente bastaba – Sasuke no pudo contener su sonrisa ladina al ver a la pelirrosa regirse ante su mando. Así era con todas las que llegaban.

– Hinata Hyuga – la susodicha respondió como el hombre había pedido – Ino Yamanaka y Tenten – ambas hicieron lo mismo –Bien, era un pase de lista para chequear que fueran todas – aclaró.

– Capitán obvio a la vista – la pelirrosa lo hizo lo más inaudible posible, pues le pareció gracioso el comentario del oficial, ya que ¡ellas eran las únicas ahí!

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada, la había escuchado, ocasionando que tragara duro.

– Yo… lo… lo siento, no quise… – balbuceaba o eso intentaba porque en realidad quería ponerse a gritar cuando sintió la fulminante mirada del oficial en su pequeña persona. Ella no era una persona de amedrentarse ante cualquiera, pero él tenia una mirada que hacia querer correr.

– Escúchenme bien – Sasuke suspiró hondo, él era el que menos paciencia tenia – No están aquí en un paseo por el parque, o de compras. ¡Están en un puto reclusorio! – las muchachas se empezaban a asustar – Aquí no hay compasión por ser mujeres, se les tratará como lo que son. ¡Unas malditas criminales! – vociferó enfadado, ni esa pelirrosa ni nadie se iba a burlar de él – ¿Alguna duda?

Las chicas negaron rápidamente.

– Perfecto. Porque la primera regla es respetar a sus superiores – su mirada siempre estuvo fija en los ojos jade – Nunca deben de retar a los oficiales en su mando – sus orbes se desilaron en las demás chicas.

Mientras decía todas las reglas del que seria su nuevo hogar. Sakura miraba los gestos que el hombre hacia al hablar, ella se mordió inconscientemente el labio inferior, dios mio, ese pelinegro era demasiado caliente. La forma en que le habló hizo que se le erizaran todos los vellos del cuerpo. No es que ella fuese una masoquista que adorara que la maltraten. Pero ese hombre hacia que se relamiera la boca en busca de más. Fijó sus ojos en la pequeña placa que tenia en su uniforme.

 _Uchiha…_ Pensó.

Ese estricto policía la excitaba de sobremanera que hasta podía fantasear con sus pectorales que seguro tenia por el ejercicio. Le gustaban los tipos difíciles. Y algo le decía que él lo seria, pero tarde o temprano iba a caer.

– ¡Haruno! – se postró frente a ella – ¡Presta atención! O ¿Estás disfrutando el paisaje?

Él sabia de antemano que esa pelirrosa no le había quitado la mirada desde que llegó, eso le pasaba a menudo, las reclusas fantaseaban con él la mayoría del tiempo, así que no le incomodó en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, le agradó demasiado que la mujercita se lo comiera con la mirada.

Sus amigas la miraron impresionadas, Sakura era terca y altanera, pero nunca imaginaron que fuera a ponerse a pelear con un oficial de policía ¡el primer día y a unos minutos de haber llegado!

Sakura se tentó a decirle que si lo estaba disfrutando, y que en su imaginación ya lo había montado diez veces haciéndola gemir hasta el cansancio, pero se mordió la lengua, aparte el sigiloso codazo de Ino la hizo reaccionar.

– No, oficial Uchiha – se limitó a contestar manteniendole la mirada al hombre.

Sasuke pensó que el sonido de su apellido salir de la boca de esa mujer, fue lo mejor que escuchó desde que llegó ahí, las demás reas lo decían pero eso solo le causaba repulsión. Muy diferente con la Haruno.

Sus compañeras suspiraron aliviadas. No querían que castigaran a Sakura por su altanería.

– Bien, ya sabedoras de las reglas del reclusorio, caminen, las llevaré a donde el oficial Uzumaki.

Sasuke se puso atrás de ellas para agilizar su caminar, llegaron a una oficina donde estaba esperando uno de sus compañeros. Disimuladamente le daba vistazos demasiado largos al cuerpo de la pelirrosa, su trasero era demasiado redondo que juro cabrían perfectamente en sus manos, él no era de devorar con la mirada a nadie, pero esa chica tenia algo que lo atraía demasiado.

– Eso fue rápido… – soltó Naruro al verlas llegar – ¿Qué les hiciste? Se ven temerosas. ¿Otra vez las intimidaste? – le susurró acercándose a Sasuke.

– Solo hago lo que tengo que hacer – respondió escueto, saliendo de ahí.

Sakura vio al sexy policía alejarse, no sin antes mirar hacia atrás por una ultima vez, ella, complacida sonrió divertida y guiñó su ojo. No recibió una respuesta de eso. Pero no se sintió rechazada en lo absoluto.

Apenas había llegado y ya sentía que conocía al oficial Uchiha, la primera impresión que obtuvo de él fue que era enojón, mandón y estricto. Así que si él hubiese querido, la hubiera castigado en cuando lo intentó seducir, sin embargo, no hizo nada.

Giró su cabeza y ahora era un rubio quien estaba al frente.

 _Este hombre también es muy guapo, pero definitivamente no es mi tipo, pero en cambio sé a quien le encantan los rubios de ojos azules…_

– Bien, soy el oficual Uzumaki – señaló su placa en su camisa – Y les diré como funcionan los trabajos, pueden ser diferentes tipos, ya sea de electricidad, limpieza, elaboración de los alimentos, jardinería…

El rubio hablaba y hablaba explicando el área de empleos en la prisión, mientras que las chicas prestaban atención o al menos eso disimulaban. Sus ojos azules miraban a las cuatro chicas, pero evitando unos ojos perlas en particular.

Hinata lo miraba embelesada, fijando su intensos orbes blanquecinos en toda la persona del oficial, el rubio estaba en igual de condiciones que el Uchiha, a diferencia que él tenia su piel tostada, queriendo mordisquearlo toda la vida, la Hyuga no era de fantasear con nadie, pero ese cabello rubio y sus brazos fuertes la dejó idiota, Naruto a cada segundo que pasaba se ponía más nervioso y a veces se trababa al hablar, algo muy inusual en él.

El Uzumaki se sentía realmente prendido de esos ojos que parecía que atravesaban el alma pudiendo ver todo de ti. Nunca había visto unos así. Por lo que tenerlos mirándolo, lo hacia sudar.

– ¿Alguna duda? – preguntó lo más normal que podía mirándolas y regalandoles una pequeña sonrisa.

 _Este oficial definitivamente es todo lo contrario al anterior_. Pensaron todas.

La peliazul alzó su mano sin dejar de verlo. Haciéndolo carraspear un poco.

– ¿Si, dime?

– ¿No hay un trabajo que involucre computadoras o programación de las mismas?

Ino y Tenten sonrieron, conocían tan bien a la muchacha que sabían que Hinata no era de hablarle a los hombres a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, y parecía que en el mundo de la Hyuga entablar conversación con el guapo rubio, era una emergencia.

– Eh… Si. – se rascó la nuca – Bueno, no… – pausó, respirando hondo.

 _¿Desde cuando diantres se le hacia difícil contestarle a una reclusa? ¡Y sobre todo nueva! Algo no debía estar bien en su cabeza, tal vez era por falta de dormir._ Pensó.

Sakura se mordió las mejillas por dentro, intentando no reír, Hinata estaba algo sonrojada y parecía que el rubio también. Ambos eran muy tiernos. Si, definitivamente se llevaría muy bien con su amiga.

– Quiero decir – se compuso, regañándose de que esa no era una forma apropiada de comportarse como oficial al mando – No es exactamente como tu dices, pero si tenemos un taller donde las reclusas desarman y arman computadoras.

Hinata asintió comprendiendo, a ella le encantaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con las computadoras, era una hacker innata así que eran su fuerte. Y lo que el policía le decía era algo así como el mantenimiento en equipos de computo, no era lo suyo pero de algo a nada, prefería el taller.

– ¿Algo más? – volvió a preguntar y esta vez recibió una negativa por respuesta – Bien, entonces solo me queda llevarlas a la siguiente área.

Las hizo caminar por varios pasillos, todavía era muy temprano y las reclusas seguían en sus dormitorios.

Llegaron a un salón grande, estaba equipado por mesas y sillas, al final se podía ver que contaba con charolas, platos y vasos. Si, era la cafetería.

– Oficial Nara – habló Naruto – Son todas tuyas – dijo yéndose dejándolas con otro pelinegro, sintiendo en todo momento los ojos perlas en su espalda y en vez de sentir pesadez, se sintió realmente ligero.

Hinata bajó la mirada cuando ya no lo pudo distinguir, realmente estar con el oficial Uzumaki le había hecho olvidar que estaban en un lugar tan espantoso, él tenia un aura demasiado tranquilizadora y cálida.

– Bien… – soltó una largo y sonoro bostezo, las chicas lo miraron estupefactas – Sé que esto es muy problemático, pero les explicaré en que consisten las áreas de la prisión, esta es la cafetería, se dan tres comidas al día, a las 7:30 a.m., 2:00 p.m. y 7:00 p.m., tienen que formarse con su respectiva charola y vaso, en cada comida tienen 30 minutos para degustar de sus alimentos – explicó a grandes rasgos.

La única que se sentía a punto de desmayar era Tenten, ¡mierda! ¿Solo 3 comidas? No lo iba a aguantar, y menos cuando ella comía más de 6 veces al día.

Shikamaru las guió y les enseñó todo el lugar, las oficinas, los baños, el patio, los dormitorios, la biblioteca, la sala de televisión. Claro esta que en cada área explicaba sus respectivas reglas.

Checó su reloj y faltaban dos minutos para el desayuno.

 _Justo a tiempo,_ pensó él.

– Vengan por aquí, solo les falta lo ultimo, el oficial Sai será quien hable con ustedes.

Las reclusas comenzaban a recurrir los pasillos, mirando como las nuevas seguían al oficial Nara. De pronto, una rubia apareció en el camino, haciendo que Shikamaru bufara.

– Es hora de desayunar, reclusa – avisó regañando.

– ¿Quiénes son las nuevas? – alzó su cabeza por el hombro de él, siendo Shikamaru más alto.

– Eso no te compete. – soltó molesto.

Temari lo miraba divertido, el hombre chasqueó la lengua, ¿Por qué esa mujer no le hacia el más mínimo caso? ¿Debería de reprimirla para que vieran quien mandara? No, él no era tan mandón como Sasuke.

Las nuevas reclusas veían curiosas la situación, parecía que esa chica rubia le encantaba contradecir al pelinegro, pero lo más interesante era que a él le encantaba interactuar con ella y esa era la única manera de hacerlo.

– Está bien, oficial Nara… al fin y al cabo, usted es quien manda aquí – susurrando se acercó a él, ni siquiera se amedrentó, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de respuestas de ella.

Siempre lo molestaba y después se hacia la inocente. Pero eso era lo que él no admitiría, a Shikamaru le encantaba eso.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar con el último oficial.

– Muy bien, hemos llegado a la parte final del _tour_ – soltó sarcástico – Sai… – intercambiando miradas asintieron y él salió de ahí, dejando a las chicas con el ultimo pelinegro.

Las chicas siguieron con la mirada hasta que Shikamaru desapareció, les pareció graciosa la manera de interactuar con una reclusa, eso demostraba que algunas veces podrían tener algo de diversión.

– Entonces señoritas, necesito que hagan una pequeña fila para entregarles su uniforme – estaba detrás de un estante que contenía un montón de uniformes empaquetados, antes de tomarlos las inspeccionó – Parece que son talla chica – buscó hasta que encontró cuatro – Aquí están, firmen aquí de entregado, revísenlos, después tengo que llevarlas a sus dormitorios.

Las chicas asintieron, pero Ino no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso, todavía no podía asimilar que por quince largos años fuera a vestir solo de dos colores: blanco y negro. Lloró internamente, ella que ama la moda, nunca lo hubiera permitido, sin embargo, nada podía hacer.

– Dios mio, esto me quedará horrible – susurró abrumada.

– Yo creo que cualquier cosa que uses, se te verá increíble – la rubia volteó y vio a el oficial sonriente.

¿Fue él quien le dijo eso? ¡Pues claro! ¿Quién más tendría una voz tan varonil? Boqueó un par de veces, sus amigas no lo habían escuchado, pues estaban muy tranquilas revisando que todo el paquete estuviera completo.

No supo que responder, se sintió abochornada, nunca creyó que dentro de prisión recibiría ese tipo de comentarios, sin embargo no se sintió incomoda.

– Les mostraré sus dormitorios – dijo siendo seguido por las chicas, caminaron poco más de tres minutos, hasta que por fin llegaron – Aquí tengo la lista de como se colocarán… – hizo una pausa – Hay dos camas disponibles – miró su lista – Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyuga compartirán este cubículo – señaló. A lo que se miraron aterradas entre ellas.

– ¿Nos separarán? – Tenten preguntó asustada, no quería estar lejos de sus amigas.

–Si, lo siento pero las cuatro no pueden dormir juntas, a dos de ustedes les tocará con otras reclusas. Siganme.

Sakura y Hinata las miraban con tristeza e impotencia viendo como Ino y Tenten se alejaban con el policía.

– Mierda. – masculló la pelirrosa, Hinata sentía los ojos aguados – ¿Cómo pudimos caer a esto? – el golpe de la realidad la zarandeó fuerte.

Hinata ya se sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta pero mejor prefirió guardar silencio.

– Yo también me siento aterrada, Saku. Pero como siempre, sabremos sobrellevar esto – animó la pelinegra dándole un abrazo reconfortante que la pelirrosa no dudó en responder – Piénsalo de este modo, al menos no es como nos lo imaginamos, no hay rejas en los dormitorios y parece que podemos desplazarnos con algo de libertad sin estar encerradas tras unos horribles barrotes.

Sakura asintió. Ellas eran fuertes, podían con cualquier cosa, y además, debían ser responsables de sus acciones.

.

.

– Aquí es tu dormitorio – comunicó Sai a la castaña – La reclusa todavía está en la cafetería, cuando llegue se presentarán.

Tenten asintió apretando su uniforme a su pecho, el corazón se le aceleró desde que su grupo había sido separado, sentía como las piernas le temblaban por los nervios, estar con una compañera era algo incomodo, pero estaba segura que haría todo lo posible por aguantar.

Sai se retiró de ahí con Ino, quien le mandó una mirada llena de terror. Tenten se sentó en la cama que estaba desocupada acomodando sus cosas.

– Hola.

Al escuchar una voz giró su cuello de inmediato.

– Soy Temari – ofreció su mano acercándose y la castaña restregó su mano en un saludo – ¿Eres nueva, no? – Tenten apenas iba a responder – Obviamente, porque te vi cuando ibas escoltada tu y otras tres chicas por el oficial _todo es muy problemático_ Nara.

Tenten soltó una risa al escuchar el peculiar apodo.

– Si, mis amigas y yo somos nuevas, por cierto soy Tenten. Espero no te moleste que me hayan asignado contigo.

– ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no – le restó importancia con su mano – De hecho, ya quería una compañera, estar sola es muy aburrido. – le regaló una sonrisa sentándose en su cama e invitó a Tenten a hacer lo mismo en la suya, quedando frente a frente.

Tenten sintió una buena vibra de parte de la rubia, era muy amistosa.

– ¿Y dime? ¿Cuántos años tienes? – cruzó sus piernas recostándose en sus palmas hacia atrás.

– Tengo 25 años. ¿Tú?

– 26. – respondió.

– ¿De verdad? Luces más joven. – Temari agradeció el cumplido.

– ¿No tienes hambre? Ahora mismo es la hora de la comida, pero en cuanto vi que Sai te trajo hacia acá quise venir a hablar contigo.

Tenten sintió que ella y Temari serian grandes amigas, más cuando se sentía como si se conocieran de toda la vida, la rubia era muy amable y con una gran personalidad. Sintió como si estuviese con Ino, Sakura o Hinata.

– Si. Pero antes quiero ir a ver a mis amigas – ambas se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la entrada.

– Si que son inseparables, ¿eh? – Tenten asintió riendo despacio. Adoraba a sus amigas, eran su familia. Su única familia.

– ¿Ino? – llamó y la nombrada volteó – ¿Con quién te asignaron? – preguntó curiosa una vez que miró sonreír a su amiga.

– ¡Con nadie! ¿Puedes creerlo? – soltó feliz – No tengo compañera, lo que significa que el cubículo es solo para mi.

– Si, Ino, nosotros también te extrañaremos – dijo con sarcasmo y fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

– Perdón, claro que las echaré de menos un montón, pero tu sabes que me encanta tener mi espacio.

Tenten asintió sonriente a la rubia, solo ella podía cambiar de humor tan rápido. Temari carraspeó atrás de ella.

– Ah, Ino. Te presento a Temari, ella es mi compañera de cubículo.

– Hola – saludó cortes.

– Un gusto, Ino. – ambas se sonrieron.

– Vayamos con Hinata y Sakura – opinó Tenten – Te presentaré a mis amigas.

Temari asintió encantada, desde que había llegado a ese lugar, era la primera vez que se sentía parte de un grupo. Y se sintió verdaderamente feliz.

.

.

Sus compañeros estaban en sus casilleros sacando sus cosas para irse a casa, ya casi terminaba el turno e igualmente él podría largarse de una vez por todas.

Se sentía incomodo desde la mañana, para ser exactos, desde que conoció a esa pelirrosa altanera. En la prisión existen infinidad de personalidades, pero no había conocido a alguien como ella, decidida, peleonera y, para la desgracia de él, buenísima.

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba pensando en una mujer, pero no cualquiera, si no una reclusa nueva. Suspiró, debía de sacar esas ideas de su cabeza antes de que fuesen permanentes, iba directo a los dormitorios a hacer el ultimo rondín del día.

Escuchó gritos y de inmediato frunció el ceño dirigiéndose hacia el bullicio. Tardó varios segundos, ¿qué les pasaba? Antes había peleas entre reclusas pero se resolvían antes de entrar en acción, pero parecía que esta vez no era algo que pudiera pasar por alto.

– ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?!

Llegó al lugar, e inmediatamente todas las mujeres guardaron silencio ante su grito autoritario. Había dos personas peleando, no se sorprendió cuando una de ellas era la pelirrosa que al principio del día le había coqueteado.

Verla así, con el cabello alborotado, los ojos brillantes de la rabia, con el pómulo rasguñado, y el labio un poco hinchado, se miraba exquisitamente sexy, estaba agarrada por una chica castaña y rubia, sus amigas.

Se acercó rápidamente, las reclusas bajaron la mirada y se disiparon, quedando solo Sakura, sus amigas, Temari y otra chica de cabello morado y ojos café, la contrincante.

– ¿¡Alguien me puede decir que carajos pasó!? – exigió Sasuke mirando a Sakura.

– Oficial Uchiha – lloriqueó la pelimorado apegándose a él, a Sasuke no le gustó su cercanía – Esta mujer me pegó y me atacó como un animal, mire como me dejó. – se señaló el cabello hecho maraña, un ojo hinchado y el labio sangrando – Es nueva y ya nos ataca.

Sasuke giró mirando los ojos jade.

– ¿Es cierto eso?

– ¡No! – se defendió, sus amigas la soltaron, había llegado el oficial, no tenían porque seguir frenandola – Ella fue quien llegó de la nada a decirme que mi cabello era lo más feo que había visto en el mundo, me jaloneó un mechón y me defendí, eso fue lo que realmente pasó.

Tekumi, la chica del cabello morado era problemática, así que no sorprendería si hubiese atacado a Sakura.

– Tekumi, iras a aislamiento, Sakura eres nueva así que por esta vez se te dará otra oportunidad – Temari y la susodicha abrieron la boca.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes hacer esto! – la chica estaba enfadada – ¡Ella es la que debe irse a aislamiento!

– ¡¿Estás contradiciendome?! – gritó y la chica agachó la cabeza – ¡Yo estoy al mando! ¡Se hace lo que yo ordeno! – Tekumi lloraba desconsolada – Ahora, váyanse a sus cubículos, no quiero más problemas, si no todas irán a aislamiento.

Sakura se sintió mal, primer día y ya estaba envuelta en problemas. Quiso agradecerle al pelinegro pero le dolía mucho la cara. Así que se dispusieron a irse a dormir una vez se tranquilizara la situación.

– Haruno…

– ¿Si?

– Mañana a primera hora, te llevaré al doctor para que te revisen – más que una orden fue una petición. La pelirrosa asintió siendo acompañada de sus amigas y Temari.

Ya alejadas de ahí, Temari soltó una risita traviesa.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Hinata.

– El tiempo que llevo aquí, el Uchiha nunca había tenido preferencias con nadie, si eran dos las que se metían en problemas, ambas eran enviadas a aislamiento.

– Pero dijo que por ser la primera vez…

– No, Sakura, eso fue solo una excusa – la miró – Pudo enviarte a ti también, pero no lo hizo.

– Cierto, cuando esa Tekumi pidió tu aislamiento, se puso más furioso. – aportó Ino de lo que pudo notar.

– ¡¿Y qué me dicen de que la llevará al doctor?! – Temari alzó la voz emocionada.

–Mmmh, ¿eso no lo deben hacer todos los guardias? – inquirió Tenten.

– Si, pero el Uchiha no la hecho jamás – dijo remarcando la ultima palabra.

La pelirrosa sonrió despacio. ¿De verdad ese policía gruñón, mandón y arrogante la había defendido? No quería ilusionarse, pero parecía que las señales daban exactamente eso.

.

.

– Bien, esta es la dirección.

Un pelilargo se encontraba al frente del gran reclusorio de mujeres en Tokio, se adentró al establecimiento, la secretaria del lugar le dio acceso de inmediato a la oficina del jefe.

Orochimaru lo saludó con una gran sonrisa en cuanto lo vio cruzar por la puerta.

– Te estábamos esperando, Neji. Buenas noches.

El castaño se limitó a sonreír educadamente, porque admitía que ese tipo sin color de piel, le daba mala espina.

– Como ya habíamos quedado por teléfono. Ya eres personal de este reclusorio. Mucho éxito.

– Gracias. – agradeció estrechando su mano con el pelinegro.

Ese día, muchos corazones se encontraron y otros están por hacerlo, para dar inicio a una gran historia de muchas emociones.

* * *

. **¡Hola, hola!**

 **¡Gracias a las personitas que me alentaron a seguir! Me alegra muchísimo que quieran seguir la historia. A decir verdad, al principio del capitulo me trabé un poco pero ayer me puse a escribirlo y ciertamente** **prácticamente** **no batalle nada en hacerlo, espero que los siguientes capis sean igual, cruzo los dedos para que así sea xDD**

 **¡Ya tengo la idea principal para el siguiente! Por favor no me hagan tardar en subirlo, contendrá escenas subidas de tono 7u7 de… ¡eso se los dejo a su imaginación! ¿Soy mala? xDD** **Déjenme** **reviews, que mientras más comenten, más** **rápido** **actualizo :D**

 **Otra vez, mil gracias a quienes me dejan su opinión del fic, les respondo por MP, pero quienes no tienen cuenta, lo hago por aquí:**

 _ **-**_ _ **Guest:**_ _ **¡Gracias por seguir la historia! Espero te haya gustado el segundo capítulo. Te mando muchos saludos.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **chico tranquilo:**_ _ **¡Hola! Debo decir que me alegra leerte por acá, me has hecho el día con tu comentario y a decir verdad, me disolviste la traba que tenia para seguir el capi :D ¡Gracias! Decidí seguir la historia para seguir leyendo las buenas vibras y la** **energía** **positiva de lectores como tú :3 espero seguir** **haciéndolo** **en lo que resta el fic. Te mando muchos saludos.**_

 **Espero leer sus comments, se les quiere.**

 **Lussyvr14**


	3. Confusiones

**Advertencias:** El contenido de este capítulo contiene lenguaje para adultos y texto explícito.

.

.

 **Confusiones**

.

.

 _Salió corriendo tal como sus piernas se lo permitían, lamentablemente solo pudo rescatar a cuatro de todo el desastre, el humo inundó sus pulmones a tal grado que creyó se iba a desplomar ahí dentro y morir como la mayoría. Una fuga de gas había sido la culpable, el detonante para que todo el recinto fuera consumido por las llamas._

 _Miró a su alrededor, tenía que salir de ahí si quería sobrevivir, su compañía era una castaña de dos años, una rubia y otra pelirrosa de un año y una pequeña pelinegra recién nacida que traía en brazos._

 _Sintió ganas de llorar al verlas llenas de cortaduras y quemaduras de primer nivel, y aun así esas niñas eran tan fuertes que no se soltaban en llanto. Sus manitas agarraron su única mano disponible, fue ahí cuando supo que no las abandonaría jamás._

 _._

 _._

Respiraban entrecortadamente a causa de los besos exigentes que demandaban el uno del otro. Las manos varoniles se enredaban en el suave cabello rubio de ella anhelando recorrer su húmeda cavidad bucal, las manos de ella tampoco quedaban quietas sino recorrían toda la espalda musculosa de él. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban de una manera enigmática.

Estaban acostados en la cama debajo de las blancas y ligeras sabanas, el pecho de ella se pegaba a los pectorales del pelinegro, bajó sus brazos recorriendo la perfecta figura de la chica hasta toparse con su trasero al cual apretó sin ninguna contemplación.

– Ah, Shikamaru… – gimió, y él estuvo a punto de volverse loco al escuchar su nombre en los labios de esa mujer.

Tenía tanto tiempo deseando el momento en el que el cuerpo de Temari estuviera bajo suyo gimiendo por más.

Con un movimiento se sentó y posicionó a la rubia arriba de él penetrándola de una sola estocada, ella dio un grito de placer tratando de acallarlo mordiéndose el labio pero le fue inútil, la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella fue inigualable. Shikamaru por su parte soltó un gruñido que acaparó toda su garganta, era deliciosa, su miembro se acoplaba perfectamente con ella que se sintió estallar una vez dentro.

Con sus dos manos agarró los blanquecinos y respingados pechos que apuntaban hacia su boca, él gustoso los saboreó y succionó tanto que creyó haber dejado marcas alrededor de ellos. Temari respiraba irregularmente soltando gemidos mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos negros apretándolo contra ella.

Lamia, chupaba, succionada y jalaba los rosáceos pezones de ella. Estaba demasiado excitada que lo empujó hacia la cama quedando ella arriba de él comenzando a montarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Arriba y abajo era la danza erótica que estaban proyectando.

Shikamaru recargaba su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando del placer que le estaba otorgando la rubia, se sentía desfallecer, jamás se había sentido así por ninguna otra mujer, ninguna le había regalado tanto placer tal como Temari lo estaba haciendo. Ella cada vez brincaba más rápido arriba del su miembro otorgándoles choques eléctricos llenos de lujuria.

– Mierda, eres jodidamente perfecta…

El pelinegro tenía la vista perfecta, veía rebotar los senos de Temari, podía notar su rostro sonrojado y la boca la tenía entreabierta dejando oír sus deliciosos gemidos. Las manos masculinas estaban ocupadas estrujando el trasero de ella, apretándolo a su merced, la rubia se agachó hasta donde él besándolo y dándole la indicación de que ahora él podía embestirla como quisiera.

Y así lo hizo, tomó su trasero con más fuerza y su pelvis chocaba con la de ella bruscamente. Sus embestidas eran de desesperación, de deseo que ya no podía ser contenido, ambos se besaban apasionadamente, estaban doblemente conectados el uno con el otro. Temari se sentía cada vez más mojada y el miembro de Shikamaru estaba demasiado duro.

Después de varias estocadas más, cambiaron de posición, poniendo a la rubia en las rodillas y manos dándole una amplia y magnifica vista de su trasero y cavidad totalmente húmeda, Shikamaru se relamió el labio hambriento, tomó su miembro y lo restregó por los labios resbalosos de la chica. Suspiró hondo, tenía que controlarse.

– Ah, Shika… por favor, métemela… – pedía ella mirándolo con los ojos llenos de deseo. Sus labios vaginales estaban brillantes por sus jugos. El pelinegro se relamió los labios hambriento.

– ¿Es esa la forma de pedirlo? – sonrió divertido aunque por dentro moría por penetrarla en esa posición tan erótica, su autocontrol amenazaba con abandonarlo si seguía jugando – Pídemelo bien, reclusa…

Ella soltó un gemido alto cuando los dedos de él comenzaron a masajear su parte más sensible, haciendo que ella misma se restregara en su mano aclamando por más.

– ¡Ah! Métemela, por favor, _oficial Nara_ – suspiró agitada mientras que Shikamaru complacido la volvía a embestir de una forma brusca, tal y como les gustaba.

– Así me gusta más.

Le fascinaba que le dijera oficial Nara, tener el control de la situación, que ella suplicara por más, tomando sus caderas la penetraba de una manera bestial, ya casi alcanzaba el cielo, lo sentía rozar entre sus dedos.

– Sigue así… no pares… ¡Ah, ah!…– Temari tenía la cara pegada al colchón.

Y cuando sintió que era dueño del placer, despertó abruptamente sentándose en su cama

– ¿¡Qué mierda!? – levantó las sabanas y lo que vio no le gustó para nada – Carajo.

Se había venido dentro de sus boxer, maldijo una y mil veces levantándose al baño.

¡¿Qué rayos le ocurría?! ¿Soñar con una reclusa del lugar donde trabajaba? ¿Acaso estaba mal de su cabeza? Confesaba que Temari le llamara la atención, pero nunca pensó que le gustara tanto como para soñar con ella de forma como lo hizo.

Espiarla ese día en el baño fue una muy mala idea, ahora solo lo que hacía era soñar con ella todas las veces y ya habían repasado todas las posiciones habidas y por haber. Imaginarla retorcerse del placer que él le estaba otorgando lo llenaba de deseo desenfrenado. Pero lastimosamente tenía que relajarse, sino Orochimaru lo crucificaría y no dudaría en meterlo a prisión por el resto de sus días.

Se secó el sudor de la frente, y se volvió a acostar en su cama. Su corazón todavía estaba acelerado, ese sueño se sentía tan real que recordar el cuerpo desnudo de Temari inmediatamente volvió a endurecerse.

– Estoy loco. – se dijo a sí mismo cerrando los ojos dispuesto a conciliar el sueño.

.

.

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que habían arribado al lugar y las chicas ya se habían hecho muy cercanas a Temari, en ese momento se encontraban en la cafetería, desayunando al igual que las demás mujeres.

– Dios mío, ¿cómo has podido estar comiendo esto todo este tiempo? – preguntó Tenten señalando su charola de comida, contenía una pasta café que no se veía para nada apetitosa.

– Uno se acostumbra…– Temari se encogió de hombros –A veces me imagino que estoy comiendo en un restaurant a lado de la torre Eifell.

Todas las chicas rieron por el comentario incluyéndose ella.

– Que ocurrente eres – comentó Ino tomando un sorbo de agua – Oigan… – se acercó al centro de la mesa y sus amigas lo hicieron igual indicando que lo que diría sería algo secreto – ¿Alguien más piensa que el oficial de allá está buenísimo?

Giraron sus cuellos para divisar al fondo de la cafetería a Sai con su uniforme policiaco con un semblante serio pero que eso no le quitaba lo guapo.

– Pero que disimuladas. – soltó sarcástica.

– Tienes razón, está bueno – respondió Tenten a su pregunta – Al igual que los demás oficiales en este sitio, ¿qué les dieron de comer?

– Supongo que una buena dosis de trasero y músculos – Sakura se mordía el labio pensando en el escultural cuerpo de otro policía pelinegro.

– Sakura, ¿estás pensando en el oficial Uchiha, cierto? – molestó Hinata, a veces era tímida pero estando con sus amigas podía hablar desinhibida.

– ¿Qué? No, claro que no.

– Si hasta acá cayó tu baba – Ino sonrió divertida apuntando a la pelirrosa con su tenedor de plástico – Debes admitir que el Uchiha tiene lo suyo.

 _¿Qué si tenía lo suyo? Ese hombre está más bueno que cualquiera, podría imaginarlo desnudo y fantasear todas las noches con él._ Quiso gritarlo pero tenía que ser cuidadosa, no podía dejar que todos escucharan.

– Si, está bueno. ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Temari? – la miró y la susodicha la observó intrigada – ¿Qué es lo que tiene el oficial Nara que te trae loca?

El sonido de una ambulancia salió de las bocas de las mujeres haciendo que Temari sonriera divertida y un rubor cubriera sus mejillas.

– Hace casi tres meses estoy aquí, y déjenme decirles que ese oficial me atrapó desde la primera vez que lo vi. A decir verdad no me gustan los tipos con cara de aburrimiento – las chicas asentían emocionadas – Pero Shikamaru tiene algo que me hace desearlo, siempre que tengo oportunidad le coqueteo pero parece que no tiene efecto.

– ¿Estas bromeando, verdad? – Temari no entendió la pregunta de Ino.

– No, porque nunca me ha devuelto ningún comentario, ni siquiera un guiño de ojo.

– Temari, a ese hombre le gustas, no sé a qué grado pero puedo decir que hasta podría besar el piso por ti – mencionaba Sakura, era tan obvio que el Nara le gustara su rubia compañera que creyó que Temari ya lo sabía.

– No bromees – la rubia no quería ilusionarse, pero pensar que el pelinegro sentía algo por ella hacia que sintiera un montón de mariposas en el estómago.

– Además, no quieras cambiar de conversación Sakura, que hemos visto como el Uchiha te mira y te trata de una forma especial – siguió Ino.

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? – se hizo la tonta.

– Oh si, de esa vez que te llevó al médico después de que pelearas con esa del pelo morado – recordó Tenten, su amiga pelirrosa no había contado nada de eso todavía.

– Pues nada, me llevó a la enfermería. Una mujer me curó las heridas y eso fue todo – explicó tratando lo más normal del mundo.

– ¿Me vas decir que no se te antojó que el pelinegro tomará la bata de doctor y te tomara ahí mismo? – Ino tenía una imaginación tenía bastante pervertida.

– Eres una cerda – respondió la pelirrosa, pero a la vez imaginándose al oficial Uchiha haciéndola suya con tanto deseo y pasión, ocasionando que se mordiera el labio, pensar en él la prendía a tal grado que se sentía ofuscada.

– ¡Incluso te lo estas imaginando! – las chicas rieron y Sakura se sonrojó al verse descubierta.

– Todos los oficiales están guapos, no solo puedo fantasear con el Uchiha gruñón, sino también con…

– Si, ¿Por qué no nos dices, reclusa? – todas se irguieron al escuchar la voz masculina.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas a ella? Era culpa de su enorme boca y de Ino, ya se las pagaría luego. ¡El Uchiha las había escuchado!

– ¿Con quién podrías fantasear, aparte de mí? – preguntó Sasuke esta vez más cerca de la pelirrosa pudiendo inhalar su aroma a cerezos y embriagándose ahí mismo. La respiración chocó contra su piel haciéndola estremecer y como consecuencia sus pezones se erizaron.

Las chicas, a excepción de Sakura, pudieron ver un brillo extraño en los ojos del pelinegro, entre molestia y orgullo, ¿será que no le gustó oír a la pelirrosa fantasear con los otros guardias?

– No… yo no… – estaba demasiado nerviosa sintiendo la cercanía de aquel hombre que juró que se le había olvidado como hilar las palabras, miró a sus amigas y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente – ¡Con Shikamaru! – soltó sin pensarlo si solo así podría quitárselo de encima, porque si no lo hacía, juraba que se tiraba arriba de él. Lo deseaba tanto, ese pelinegro la tenía loca y estar tan cerca de ella no la dejaba razonar como debería.

 _¿El cabeza de piña?_

Gruñó, ¿a la fierecilla pelirrosa le gustaba su compañero? Eso no podía ser. ¡Simplemente no! Se sintió enfadado, ¿Por qué le gustaba Shikamaru? ¡Mierda! A él no le tenía que importar en absoluto. ¿Entonces por qué sentía ganas de golpear al Nara?

Se alejó abruptamente de la chica y se largó del lugar sin decir nada más, en su espalda tenia pegada los cinco pares de ojos que había dejado perplejos en aquella mesa.

– ¿Qué… fue eso? – preguntó Hinata totalmente sorprendida – ¿Ustedes vieron lo mismo que yo? – en respuesta las demás asintieron anonadadas.

– ¿De qué hablan? – Sakura apenas se recuperaba – ¿Qué pasó?

– ¿Qué acaso estas ciega, mujer? – Tenten la miró fijo – A ese hombre casi se le revienta la cabeza de los celos – la pelirrosa parpadeó un par de veces asimilando.

– ¿Al oficial Uchiha? – todas respondieron afirmativamente – No lo sé… ¿Por qué estaría celoso? Si yo solo soy nueva en este lugar y no hemos interactuado lo suficiente – de verdad que no quería ilusionarse.

– Sakura, ¿no has escuchado que el amor llega en diferentes formas? No es cuestión de tiempo, es la persona. – comentó Hinata sabiamente, ya que ella había experimentado ese dicho el mismo día que llegaron ahí.

Sakura lo sopesó, bien, había notado una conducta peculiar en el Uchiha, desde que llegó la miraba de forma diferente que a las demás, le gustaba provocarla, le encantaba tomarla por sorpresa tal y como hace unos minutos, cuando la llevó a la enfermería se quedó todo el tiempo aun cuando la enfermera le dijo que podía irse, alegando que él debía de cuidar que Sakura no hiciera algo malo, después de acompañarla a su cubículo le dijo que si sentía otros síntomas fuera inmediatamente con él, algo que no fue necesario, pues ella era fuerte así que no necesito de otro chequeo.

Se mordió la uña. Las miró a todas y fijó su mirada especialmente en Temari.

– ¡Ah! Temari – la rubia la observó confundida – Lo de Shikamaru solo lo dije por que no supe que más decir, ese Uchiha me acorraló ¡Lo siento! No creas que en realidad me gusta yo sólo…

– Tranquila, Sakura – sonrió interrumpiéndola mientras tomaba sus manos – Lo sé, no te preocupes que no estoy enfadada, además… por la reacción que tuviste con Sasuke, ahora estamos más que seguras que babeas por él. – curveó sus labios divertida.

– ¿Sabes? Pensándolo bien, el oficial Nara si está guapo, lo voy a conquistar – molestó a Temari pero todas supieron que estaba bromeando.

.

.

Caminaba apresuradamente buscando su objetivo, cruzó varios pasillos sin tener resultados, hasta que se encontró con Naruto en uno de ellos.

– Dobe, ¿sabes dónde está Nara? – preguntó ofuscado y mirando por todos lados.

– ¿Qué? Si, está en el patio, ¿Por qué? – pero el pelinegro ni siquiera le contestó saliendo de prisa por una de las puertas que daba con el área libre. El rubio lo siguió curioso. – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

– Sí – se limitó a contestar y el Uzumaki se confundió aún más, no era normal que Sasuke se comportara alterado y de prisa.

A lo lejos pudieron ver a Shikamaru haciendo guardia como era debido, estaba alejado de las reclusas y Sasuke gruñó al verlo, no estaba pensando muy claro y Naruto lo notó. A unos cuantos metros, el rubio lo interceptó.

– ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Por qué actúas de esta manera?

– ¡Pasa que a Shikamaru le gusta una reclusa! – explotó en la cara de Naruto que estaba asombrado, Sakura no lo había dicho de esa manera pero era imposible que a Shikamaru no le gustase la pelirrosa, ella era demasiado guapa – ¿No te parece algo por lo que deba comportarme así? – se excusó, nunca aceptaría que el oír el nombre del pelo de piña de Sakura lo había puesto en ese estado.

– ¿De que estas hablando? Shikamaru no lo haría… eso está prohibido. – rápidamente pensó en la pelinegra, Hinata, se le revolvió el estómago, ¿acaso seria ella? Por que si era así, él tendría que unirse a Sasuke.

– Pues ya lo hizo – caminó un poco más hasta llegar con el pelinegro, quien los veía con cara de aburrimiento.

– Shikamaru, dile a Sasuke que lo que cree es mentira, y que todo es causa de su imaginación – inquirió el rubio tratando de calmar los ánimos. El Nara esperó a que Sasuke hablara.

– Lo diré directo… ¿Te gusta una reclusa? – el pelinegro desencajó el rostro por la pregunta ¿acaso lo habían descubierto?

¡Maldita sea! Sasuke era muy listo y perspicaz, lo había descubierto demasiado rápido. No tenía por qué negarlo si ya sabía la verdad.

– Si. – respondió rendido. Pensando en la guapa rubia que se metía en sus sueños desde hace tiempo.

Naruto gritó un gran ¡Qué! Sintiendo que se desmayaba, pero si se metía con la chica de los ojos perla, se las vería con él. Ella no tiene por qué estar metida en perversidades como esas.

Sasuke por su lado, tuvo que respirar muchas veces tratando de contenerse, estaba claro que nunca iba a golpear a uno de sus compañeros, pero en ese momento, esa idea se le hizo muy tentadora.

– Ya sé que está mal, pero no pude evitarlo… – se excusó Shikamaru mirando a sus camaradas.

– No vine aquí a decirte un sermón de lo que tienes o no que hacer, solo vine a advertirte – el rubio y el pelinegro lo miraron confusos – No te la dejaré.

Naruto abrió la boca ¿estaba escuchando bien? ¡Habían perdido la maldita cabeza! ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke peleaba a las reclusas?

Shikamaru sintió como si lo hubiesen golpeado hasta sacarle el aire, ¿Sasuke le estaba diciendo que también le gustaba Temari? ¡Que mierda! Si era así, él sentía que no tenía muchas posibilidades de ganar, aunque nunca vio a la rubia insinuársele al Uchiha, solo a él. Bien, estaba seguro que él no perdería.

No tuvo tiempo de replicarle nada, ya que Sasuke salió como alma que lleva el diablo de ahí. Los dos oficiales lo miraron perderse tras la puerta por la que había aparecido. El rubio miró a Shikamaru.

– Hermano, tú y Sasuke, están perdidos – dijo, pero no dijo nada más, él más que nadie sabía que el corazón quería a quien quería, nadie podía hacer algo contra eso – ¿Por quién están peleando?

– Temari – respondió, y a Naruto le volvió el alma al cuerpo al no escuchar el nombre de la guapa pelinegra.

Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke y Shikamaru, los más inteligentes del recinto, estaban peleando batallas distintas, pero la falta de comunicación los llevó a esto… hombres.

.

.

– Te dije que la comida de aquí no me sentaría nada bien… – soltó como pudo la castaña agarrándose del estómago.

– Tranquila, ya viene Ino con el oficial y él te llevará a la enfermería – Temari la tomaba de los hombros, Tenten estaba temblando.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntaba Sai llegando al cubículo.

– Creemos que la comida le hizo daño, no para de vomitar… – respondió la rubia de ojos azules preocupada mirando a la chica.

– La llevaré con el doctor, no se preocupen, su amiga estará bien – el pelinegro puso el brazo de la castaña tras su nuca para darle apoyo al caminar, Ino y Temari vieron a su compañera irse a la enfermería.

– Ese tipo está que se cae de bueno.

– ¡Ino! – regañó Temari – Tenten se siente mal y en lo único que piensas es en saborearte a Sai.

– Lo siento, quiero mucho a Tenten y espero que se mejore, pero ese oficial me pone loca. Hace rato cuando lo fui a buscar me dijo "¿Qué sucede preciosa?" – dio un gritito emocionada a lo que Temari alzó una ceja.

– ¿Por eso tanto fervor en irlo a buscar tu misma?

– Algo así – mordió su labio – Nunca pensé en este lugar me gustara alguien.

– Ya somos dos.

– ¿Qué pasó? – llegó apresurada Sakura y detrás de ella Hinata, con semblante preocupado – ¿Cómo está Tenten?

– Tenía mucho vómito y estaba temblando, Ino y yo suponemos que es porque le hizo daño lo que hoy nos dieron de comer – explicó Temari – Pero ya vino el oficial Sai para llevarla a la enfermería.

– Que bueno, ya me estaba preocupando – Hinata se sentó en la cama de Temari junto con Sakura, mientras que las dos rubias estaban en la de la de los ojos verdes.

– Esperemos a que regrese para que nos diga que le está pasando – opinó Ino a lo que las demás asintieron.

Después de varios segundos llegó el rubio a donde estaban ellas, con semblante serio, nada característico en él, fijó su mirada en la Hyuga y está al verlo se puso nerviosa.

– Hinata Hyuga – llamó el rubio – Tienes visitas.

Las chicas se sorprendieron en sobremanera, ¿Quién habría de visitar a Hinata si prácticamente ellas tenían un número muy reducido de conocidos?

– Vamos – habló regalándole una sonrisa, viendo como la chica se levantaba de la cama y se postraba a lado él, le llegaba al hombro, era tan tierna que juraba que se derretía el corazón solo de verla. Hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que las damas primero, Hinata lo entendió enseguida adelantándose en el camino.

– ¿Han notado como el oficial Uzumaki trata a Hinata? – inquirió Sakura viendo alejarse al parcito.

– ¿Cómo si se fuera a romper? Si – respondió Ino. – Son tiernos.

Iban caminando en silencio, a la pelinegra le inquietaba pensar en quien la visitaría, hasta que dio con quien posiblemente fuera el que pidió verla.

– Oficial Uzumaki – al rubio se le erizaron los vellos al escuchar su nombre, se escuchaba tan hermoso de su boca. La miró para alentarla a continuar mostrado que le ponía atención – Quien viene a visitarme, ¿es un hombre de cabello gris? – preguntó entusiasmada juntando sus manos y posicionándolas en su pecho.

A Naruto no le gustó la manera en que ella se emocionaba por la visita, esa descripción encajaba con la persona que fue a verla, ¿se trataría de su novio? No podía ser, él era muy mayor para ella. ¿Acaso a Hinata le gustaban mayores? ¡Imposible! ¿O tal vez si?

Sacudió la cabeza al llegar a la sala de visitas. El hombre peligris estaba frente a ellos. Hinata respiró entrecortadamente al verlo sentado ahí, a unos cuantos metros de ella. Él le sonrió feliz de verla.

Sin darle tiempo a Naruto a decir algo, salió corriendo a abrazarlo.

– Que alegría verte, Kakashi – susurró mientras lagrimas salían de sus orbes perlas – Te extrañé tanto.

El Uzumaki no pudo escuchar más y se alejó de ahí posicionándose detrás de una barra, vigilando a las demás reclusas que estaban en la sala con sus respectivas visitas, escuchar a Hinata hablarle con tanto cariño a ese hombre solo pudo afirmar que era su novio o algo por el estilo.

Vio como el hombre apretaba a la pelinegra contra sí, el rubio contó cada segundo hasta que se separaron y volvieron a sentarse, todo el tiempo estuvieron agarrados de las manos para desgracia del rubio. El peligris justamente quedaba de frente con él.

– ¿Cómo estás, pequeña? – preguntó limpiándole las lágrimas, verla lo había hecho sentirse demasiado feliz – ¿Cómo están todas?

– Estamos bien, Kakashi. – respondió regalándole una sonrisa – Todas estamos realmente bien, aunque…

– ¿Qué? – Kakashi se mostró preocupado – ¿Qué pasó? Si les sucedió algo juro demandar este lugar y…

– Kakashi, cálmate – la pelinegra rio bajito, ya se le había olvidado lo protector que era ese hombre – Solo iba a decir que Tenten se sintió un poco mal, y ahora está en la enfermería, pero creemos que fue porque no come como ha estado acostumbrada.

El hombre comprendió, la castaña siempre fue de las que comía cada vez que la oportunidad se le daba, pero ahora que estaba en un lugar con muchas reglas, era normal que su organismo reaccionara a solo comer tres veces al día.

– Bueno, estaré al tanto de eso. Comuníquense conmigo cualquier cosa, ¿sí? – Hinata asintió – ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando mucho a quien ver primero, porque solo me dejan visitar a una cada cierto tiempo, pero elegí hablar primero contigo, eres la más pequeña y la más asustadiza. ¿Cómo las trata este lugar?

Hinata hizo un puchero, pero sabía que era verdad lo que decía Kakashi.

– Bien, no nos maltratan ni nada por el estilo, los oficiales son muy profesionales y son estrictos con las reglas, las chicas y yo estamos bien, tenemos trabajos, Ino está en el jardín, Tenten en electricidad, Sakura en limpieza y yo en el taller técnico – explicaba – Tambien conocimos a una chica estupenda, nos hicimos buenas amigas.

– Eso me parece excelente – sonrió sincero, le parecía algo muy bueno que no se sintieran tristes en esos momentos – Oye, ¿el guardia que está ahí siempre las mira así? No nos ha despegado la vista.

Hinata giró la cabeza hacia atrás viendo como Naruto desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado, sonrió observando tal gesto.

– No, él es el oficial más respetuoso que puedas conocer – comentó la pelinegra devolviendo la mirada. – No sé por qué hoy está muy serio, por lo general es muy alegre e irradia felicidad.

– Más le vale – advirtió Kakashi mirándolo, pero sin que el rubio lo llegase a escuchar. – Las echo mucho de menos – dijo mirándola – la casa está demasiado vacía sin ustedes.

– Nosotras también te extrañamos demasiado.

– Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por sacarlas de aquí por buen comportamiento. – observó a Hinata removerse en su asiento – ¿Quién fue? ¿Ino, Sakura o Tenten? – casi podía adivinar que se metieron en problemas.

– Sakura – confesó, Kakashi chasqueó la lengua – Pero fue porque una buscapleitos la provocó – antes de que el peligris se alarmara continuó – No te preocupes, la chica, Tekumi se llama, fue castigada.

– ¿Y Sakura? ¿Qué le hicieron a ella?

– A ella se lo perdonaron por ser nueva. – tranquilizó Hinata.

– Ok. Pero por favor, no se metan en problemas. – rogó él.

– En eso estamos – respondió con una pequeña risa que logró contagiar al hombre.

– Ustedes no cambian.

– La hora de la visita ha terminado – anunció Naruto levantándose de la silla llamando la atención a todos – Por favor despídanse, la próxima semana podrán agendar otra cita.

Hinata sintió una punzada en el pecho, Kakashi se levantó y ella igual, se abrazaron por un rato, le besó la cabeza para después recostar su mejilla.

– Las quiero muchísimo, no lo olviden – se separó de ella y para mirarla fijamente – Vendré la siguiente semana.

– Esta bien – la pelinegra limpió las lágrimas que salieron al despedirse – Te quiero. – se despidió viendo salir al hombre junto con las demás personas que vinieron de visita.

Salió del lugar, no podía sentirse triste, Kakashi las necesitaba fuertes. Naruto la vio alejarse, ¿Por qué sentía unas ganas insufribles de ir a reconfortarla al verla tan decaída?

.

.

– Bien, es aquí… – avisó Sai a Tenten frente a una puerta donde decía "Enfermería" – Te tengo que dejar aquí, pues estoy descuidando mi guardia, el doctor te recibirá.

La castaña no contestó de lo mal que se sentía. El pelinegro tocó la puerta recibiendo un _Adelante_ como respuesta. Abrió y entró con la chica, despacio la ayudó a sentarse en la camilla.

– Te dejo en buenas manos, recupérate – se despidió para después salir de ahí.

Tenten tosió un par de veces viendo una silueta detrás de una cortina, su vista estaba un poco distorsionada por el mareo, cerró un poco los ojos para tratar de tranquilizarse pero eso solo empeoró dándole más vueltas la cabeza. Se acostó en la camilla viendo el techo, hasta que el sonido de la cortina corriéndose y una voz la llamó.

– Señorita Tenten – ella frunció el ceño, ¿no era una mujer la que se suponía estaría ahí? ¿Por qué se escuchaba como si fuera un hombre? – Por favor, levante su torso unos minutos, necesito revisarla.

A regaña dientes se enderezó tratando de enfocar su vista al hombre con bata blanca. ¡Y Por dios! ¡Qué hombre! Cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta baja, semblante serio pero demasiado sexy, su piel blanca, la altura pasaba del metro ochenta, se veía fuerte, tal y como los guardias del recinto. De pronto, se sintió un poquito mejor. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué tenía unos ojos idénticos a los de Hinata? Lo miró extrañada, no era común ver esos ojos grisáceos donde quiera. ¡Además que se parecían un montón! Si no conociera a Hinata desde bebé incluso podría jurar que eran hermanos.

– ¿Señorita? – llamó de nuevo al no tener respuesta. Tenten rápidamente se enderezó y quedó frente a él. El doctor tomó su tabla para escribir información. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en eso.

– Lo siento – se mordió el labio, ¿es que en esa cárcel no contrataban gente fea? Parecía que uno de los requisitos para entrar era ser un adonis.

– ¿Síntomas? – preguntó al tener su atención demasiado pegada a su humanidad.

– Dolor de cabeza, dolor de estómago, vómito y mareos – explicó.

– Bien, empezaremos primero por tomar tus signos vitales – se dispuso a checarla y ella se dejaba hacer. Igualmente le tomó la temperatura, checó su garganta, los latidos de su corazón hasta la presión arterial anotando todo en la hoja – Parece que todo está en su lugar… Ya sé que es lo que puede ser, aunque tengo dos opciones, la primera es… – Tenten lo miraba atenta – ¿Estás embarazada?

La chica boqueó, esa pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, ¡Claro que no estaba embarazada! O no que ella estuviera enterada, lo pensó un poco mejor, no, imposible, al entrar ahí había tenido su periodo y ella no había tenido sexo con nadie ahí.

– No – negó rotundamente.

– ¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo? – preguntó mirándola, Tenten quiso decirle que parecía interrogatorio, pero entendió de inmediato que era trabajo de él preguntar sobre eso.

– Hace dos semanas. – respondió segura.

– Según mis informes y tú historial, llegaste aquí hace tres. Así que no estas embarazada, lo que me lleva a la siguiente opción. Antes de entrar al reclusorio, ¿Cuántas veces comías al día?

La castaña se sonrojó, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Si le contestaba que el doble que una persona normal seguramente pensaría que era una glotona, pero no tenía más remedio que confesarlo.

– Seis – respondió despegando la mirada de él por primera vez desde que lo vio. Él por su parte alzó una ceja entre divertido y asombrado, ni siquiera se veía que estuviera fuera de forma, a pesar del uniforme, se notaba que tenía buena figura. Él mismo se sorprendió de su propio pensamiento.

– Entonces ahí tienes la respuesta, comer tantas veces en un día hace al organismo acostumbrarse, al entrar aquí, y solo comer la mitad de veces hizo que tu estomago hiciera un tipo de "revolución", por así decirlo. Ocasionando que al recibir menos comida tuvieras todos estos síntomas – explicó serio pero con un semblante tranquilo.

– ¿Eso no es raro? – preguntó curiosa.

– Si es raro, pero no imposible. – contestó – Algunas veces los seres humanos somos un poco extraños. – le regaló una sonrisa – Así que vas a tener que tomar estas pastillas por tres días, cada ocho horas, te aliviará el dolor y erradicará los mareos y los vómitos – escribió una receta tal como los doctores en los hospitales – Nada de trabajo rudo, podrás faltar al trabajo por un par de días – le guiñó el ojo y Tenten sintió su rostro enrojecer, era demasiado guapo.

El castaño buscó las pastillas prescritas y se las dio en la mano a la chica.

– Gracias, doctor… – los ojos de Tenten buscaban algún tipo de identificación para poderle agradecer correctamente.

– Neji… – respondió entendiendo las intenciones de ella – Neji Hyuga.

Se sorprendió de sobremanera y él lo notó. ¿Por qué apellidaba como Hinata si ella no tenía más familia? Se le hizo verdaderamente extraño. No le conocía algún pariente a la pelinegra. ¿Sería posible que fuera una solo una coincidencia?

– ¿Señorita Tenten? – llamó por tercera vez a la joven al ver que no reaccionaba.

– Si, lo siento – se disculpó regresando de sus pensamientos – ¿Ya me puedo retirar? Me siento mucho mejor.

– Ah, se me olvidaba – Neji rebuscó en los cajones por unos segundos hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando – Toma. – le entregó una paleta con sabor a uva.

Tenten lo miró con los ojos llenos de ternura.

– Solo que no te lo vean los guardias, no se permiten los dulces en este lugar – guiñó su ojo dejando atónita a la chica.

– G-gracias. – dijo por ultimo para salir de ahí cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Su corazón latía desbocado ¡Y solo le había regalado una paleta! Era tan guapo que el gesto que le hizo lo hizo aún más hermoso. Suspiró varias veces. Si, el doctor estaba que se caía de bueno, pero lo que más le concernía era su similitud a su amiga Hinata. ¿Será que fuesen familia? No, imposible. ¿O talvez…?

.

.

Pasaban las diez de la noche y Sakura daba mil vueltas en la cama, escuchaba los ronquidos de las demás reclusas y eso prácticamente hacia que se le fuera el sueño. Estaba demasiado pensativa, y no era que su mente divagara en cosas triviales o en la libertad. No. Le ofuscaba que el oficial Uchiha abarcara su mente a cada momento. Pensar en él era como si un montón de fuego la quemara por dentro poniéndola caliente en cuestión de segundos.

Sus fuertes brazos rodeándola y apretándola contra sí, embistiéndola en una de esas oscuras paredes, imaginándose gemir su nombre una y otra vez aclamando por más, se mordió los labios deseosa, cada vez se sentía más excitada.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, metió una de sus manos a sus pantalones llegando a su parte intima, se inmediatamente sintió lo húmeda que se encontraba, con su mano libre se tapó la boca para acallar su respiración entrecortada. Sus dedos recorrían tortuosamente sus labios hinchados gritando por atención.

Dos de ellos hacían pequeños círculos en su parte más necesitada, sus gemidos eran ahogados y sus ojos los tenía cerrados para concentrar más el placer a su sentido del tacto. Sintió palpitar su centro, juraría que estaba demasiado excitada y húmeda, sus dedos estaban empapados de sus jugos, se imaginaba a Sasuke haciéndole exactamente lo que ella misma se estaba provocando, haciéndola vibrar en ese mismo instante.

Estaba tan deseosa de que el pelinegro apareciera, que cuando abrió los ojos lo vio parado justo ahí, a lado de su cama, viéndola con deseo y lujuria, se veía perfecto a la luz de la luna, estaba tan ensimismada con él que ya se lo estaba imaginando, pero ¿Qué más daba? Estaba tan excitada que le importaba muy poco si algún oficial la descubría.

La imaginación estaba demasiado de su lado que sintió como él ponía una rodilla en medio de sus piernas, metía su grande y fuerte mano entre sus panties tomando el lugar de la suya, gimió fuerte al sentir como masajeaba su clítoris húmedo.

– ¡Ah! ¡Mierda, si! – gimió la pelirrosa entregándose al placer.

– ¿Te gusta, Sakura? – preguntó él en su oído y lamiendo el lóbulo sensualmente – Tus gemidos son lo más delicioso del mundo pero… – posó su otra mano en la boca de ella para acallarla – Si nos descubren será un problema, ¿no crees?

¡Santo cielo! Esa alucinación se sentía demasiado real, pero culpó a su mente por ser tan pervertida al hacerlo tan realista, hasta sentía la respiración del pelinegro en su oído. Sin embargo, ella no se complicaría y disfrutaría hasta acabar. Su cuerpo ya no era de ella, ahora era esclavo del deseo que estaba invadiéndola.

Sintió como el oficial introdujo un dedo y después otro, eran largos ocasionando hacer retorcer a la pelirrosa de placer, levantó la cadera para autopenetrarse, se sentía en las nubes, dos dedos estaba dentro de ella mientras que el pulgar hacia su trabajo en su clítoris, removiéndolo.

– Mmmh… ¡Ah! ¡Si, sigue así! – imploraba como podía, ya estaba cerca, lo podía sentir al escuchar su sangre zumbar en sus oídos – ¡Ya casi, dios!

Notó como las embestidas se volvían más rápidas, sus ojos brillaban de la excitación, observó la silueta del oficial Uchiha arriba de ella producto de su deseo por él, dos estocadas más y su grito de agonía fue acallado por la fuerte mano.

– ¡Sasuke! – escapó un gemido ahogado y el ansiado orgasmo llegó a ella como un maremoto nombrando al dueño, moviendo todo dentro de ella.

Cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su respiración, eso había estado fenomenal, pensar en el Uchiha realmente la había prendido a tal grado de imaginárselo masturbándola. Se lamió los labios, minutos después abrió poco a poco los ojos, miró hacia todos lados, solo estaba ella y Hinata en la otra cama, esas fuertes manos se sintieron tan real que juró que se trataba de él. Pero era imposible, Sasuke nunca sería capaz de algo así.

Con el fulminante orgasmo que tuvo, el sueño se apoderó de ella de inmediato, llevándola a conciliar el sueño que minutos antes estaba buscando.

.

A unos cuantos metros de ella, se encontraba el oficial Uchiha con tremendo bulto en los pantalones, su miembro le dolía demasiado, sonrió divertido, eso fue lo más excitante que pudo haberse imaginado jamás, tocarla de esa manera lo había puesto muy caliente que temió reventar arriba de ella sin siquiera ser tocado. Sakura Haruno era una mujer muy sensual, él mismo se sintió con ganas de jadear solo de verla estremecerse a su tacto.

Se lamió los dedos que estuvieron dentro de ella, sabía demasiado dulce, le encantó de inmediato. Y para suerte de él, ella ni siquiera supo que era real, siempre imaginó que era producto de su mente. La escuchó gemir su nombre, y no el del Nara, claramente esta guerra la ganaría él.

Su turno había terminado. Se fue a su casa con la imagen de la pelirrosa gimiendo debajo suyo, le esperaba una ducha bien fría y tal vez algo de ayuda personal.

.

.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Soy yo otra vez. ¿Ya les había dicho que esta historia se escribe casi sola? Dios, no sé qué me pasa que hasta me sobran ideas para seguirla. En el siguiente capítulo veremos nuevos personajes, no se lo pierdan :D ¿les gustó? ¿Qué piensan? Escríbanmelo en los reviews, estaré esperando prácticamente como una loca xDD**

 **Por cierto, no soy enfermera ni doctora así que lo que hace Neji no será totalmente con lógica pues no tengo conocimientos de enfermería, perdón ): pero me esforzaré investigando para que resulte todo muy natural.**

 **¡Gracias a quienes me dejan comentarios! A los anónimos los responderé aquí y a los que tienen cuenta por MP:**

 _ **-**_ _ **Mariacre02:**_ _ **¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado, no tardé tanto en actualizar así que espero haberte sacado una sonrisa :D ¡Gracias por seguir la historia y regalarme un review! Espero que me dejes otro expresando tu opinión sobre este tercer capítulo :3 Te mando muchos saludos.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Pinky Queen**_ _ **: ¡Hola! Me alegra tanto que te haya encantado, de hecho me encanta que te encante ;3 ¡Gracias por tu review! Me dan ganas de actualizar más seguido como ahora, espero que me dejes otro diciéndome que te pareció :D ¡Amo a los seguidores fieles! Espero seguirte leyendo, te mando muchos saludos.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **lectora00087:**_ _ **¡Hola! ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Jajaja no me digas señora, me haces sentir vieja con solo tener 22 xDD Hago todo lo posible para que se sientas satisfechas con lo que están leyendo, que tenga buena trama y que los personajes no se salgan de línea, ¡Espero seguirte leyendo en los comentarios! Si me dejaras uno diciéndome que te pareció el capítulo me subiría de ánimos muchísimo :3**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Karmina:**_ _ **¡Hola! ME alegra que te haya gustado, hago todo lo posible para que así sea. ¡Espero seguirte leyendo en las siguientes actualizaciones! Déjame un review diciéndome que te pareció el capítulo. ¡Gracias a ti por darme ánimos de seguir! Te mando muchos saludos.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **chico tranquilo:**_ _ **¡Hola! Me alegra tantísimo que te haya gustado. Sí, me decidí a darle continuación pues tú y las personas que comentaron me alentaron a hacerlo :D Me esfuerzo mucho porque la trama tenga algo que les enganche, y quiero seguir proyectando algo interesante :3 ¡Espero seguirte leyendo! Es muy satisfactorio que reconozcan el trabajo, y lo es todavía más cuando reviews como el tuyo se aparecen en mi bandeja de entrada :3 ¡Gracias por recomendar Kakashi's shipper! Ya actualicé así que puedes darte una vuelta por allá :P Por qué llegan ahí está a la espera, al principio del fic se da una idea pero de igual manera lo pondré más adelante para que se entienda mejor. Déjame un review diciendo que te pareció, gracias por seguir la historia. ¡Te mando muchos saludos!**_

 **Y bueno, gracias a todos los que leen el fic; que me escriban dejando su opinión es muy inspirador. Espero actualizar pronto igual que ahora, por eso, díganme si voy por el buen camino xDD**

 **¡Se les quiere muchísimo! Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Lussyvr14**


	4. Corazones destinados

**Advertencias:** El contenido de este capítulo contiene lenguaje para adultos y texto explícito.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Corazones destinados

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _Su vista se nubló por un momento sintiendo el aire hacerse escaso en sus pulmones. ¿Cómo ocurrió esto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Solamente fue al auto por unos papeles y cuando volvió el recinto estaba en envuelto en llamas. Su corazón se aceleró, y él solo pudo pensar en lo peor._

 _Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, dispuesto a cruzar por la puerta que ya no figuraba ser una, escuchando detrás de él los gritos de los policías donde decían que los civiles no tenían el permiso de entrar y que tendría problemas si no daba vuelta atrás._

 _Y eso le importaba un carajo, al entrar el humo lo recibió, tosió un par de veces pero ahora solo le importaba solo una cosa y no pararía hasta encontrarlas._

 _Cruzó la sala de espera y abrió la puerta de pediatría. Kakashi palideció y sintió como su garganta se volvió seca. Todo el lugar estaba hecho un desastre, las llamas habían desecho todo a su paso, algunos cuneros de recién nacidos estaban tirados y esparcidos por todo el suelo, miró hacia todas partes y no logró divisar la razón por la que entró._

 _Sus ojos empezaban a aguarse, la impotencia lo carcomía. El humo comenzaba a hacerle batalla, sus pulmones no aguantarían mucho más y Kakashi lo sabía. Vio una puerta entreabierta y recordó que se trataba del sanitario, esa era su última oportunidad de encontrarlas, corrió y empujó la puerta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Tenten, Sakura e Ino abrazadas en un rincón con sus ojitos cerrados._

 _Afortunadamente el fuego todavía no había alcanzado esa parte y ellas estaban a salvo, su corazón se desbocó haciéndolo caer de rodillas a lado de las pequeñas niñas._

– _¡Kakashi! – gritaron las tres para después toser al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, algo ocultaban con sus pequeños cuerpos._

 _El hombre las rodeó con sus brazos aliviado mientras gruesas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, por un momento creyó que las perdería y que viviría un vida de miseria por siempre, pero no, ahí estaban las tres luces de su vida y por las que lucharía hasta el final._

– _Salgamos de aquí – susurró Kakashi levantándose pero las niñas de nuevo no se movieron. – ¿Qué sucede?_

 _El fuego cada vez se hacía más espeso y él supo que sería mucho más difícil salir._

– _No podemos dejarla aquí – habló Tenten separándose de las otras dos para poder mostrar lo que estaban resguardando con tanto fervor._

 _A Kakashi poco le faltó para perder el aliento y desplomarse ahí mismo, lo que vio hizo que un nudo se formara en su estómago._

– _Es… un… bebé – balbuceó cuando vio al pequeño ser humano dormir en las piernas de Ino y Sakura, esas niñas habían rescatado a un bebé mientras estaban envueltas en llamas, se sintió orgulloso al percatarse de esa acción._

 _Sin embargo, el humo comenzaba a introducirse al baño y Kakashi supo que debía actuar rápido si quería salvarlas a todas. En el baño había toallas para secarse las manos así que lo que hizo fue desgarrarlas y hacer cuatro pedazos, para empaparlos con agua y dárselos a cada una._

– _Saldremos de aquí, pónganse esto en su nariz y boca – habló fuerte dándoles las toallas, pero a la vez regalando confianza a las niñas que lo miraban como si fuera un héroe. Él tomó a la bebé con su brazo derecho y con la otra tomó a Tenten haciendo cadena con Ino y después Sakura. – No se suelten por ningún motivo, ¿entendido? – las niñas asintieron pero en sus rostros se podía ver el miedo y la angustia – No tengan miedo, aquí estoy yo para protegerlas – les regaló una sonrisa._

 _No sabía si lo iba a lograr, pero daría hasta su último aliento sin pensarlo para que ellas salieran de ahí con vida. Al salir a los pasillos sus ojos se abrieron impresionados al encontrarse con una mujer, pero esta no se mostraba preocupada ni afectada por lo que pasaba a su alrededor, más bien le ofreció una sonrisa._

– _Te ayudaré a salir – le dijo y por alguna razón, Kakashi sintió como si ella fuera el guía para poder escapar de ese lugar – Sígueme – y él así lo hizo, corrió viendo a la mujer hacer lo mismo delante de él, segundos después se vio fuera del recinto sano y salvo con las tres pequeñas y la bebé recién nacida en brazos, giró su rostro para poder agradecerle. Pero observó cómo volvía a adentrarse al edificio._

– _¡Espera! – gritó Kakashi – ¡No entres de nuevo! ¡Es peligroso!_

– _Lo sé, pero tengo que hacer algo antes de irme – el peligris la miró confundido ¿cómo que antes de irse? – Cuídalas mucho – señaló a las tres niñas que yacían en el suelo tosiendo y posando sus ojos en recién nacida._

– _¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó sin aliento mirando cómo se adentraba en las llamas._

– _Hana Hyūga – Kakashi escuchó un susurro en sus oídos. Y literalmente, eso fue lo único que escuchó de ella posterior a esa situación._

 _Siempre le agradecería por haberlos ayudado y prácticamente salvarles la vida a sus pequeñas._

 _._

– _¿Cómo se llama, Kakashi? – preguntó una vocecita detrás de él sacándolo por completo de sus pensamientos._

 _El peligris embozó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras giraba su rostro y se encontraba con una niña castaña que conocía tan bien._

– _Bueno, en su plaquita decía que se llama Hinata Hyūga… – respondió mientras volvía su vista al bebé. Dormía tan plácidamente._

– _Que bonito nombre – opinaron en la puerta, Kakashi observó a las dos niñitas que rápidamente se escondieron detrás de una cortina._

– _Sakura, Ino, vengan aquí – llamó, ese par siempre andaba junto a todas partes._

– _Ino, te dije que no hablaras muy fuerte – regañó la pequeña pelirrosa con su nariz ligeramente fruncida._

– _Lo siento – se disculpó la rubia mientras caminaban a donde el hombre mayor y la castaña._

– _¿Estamos en problemas? – preguntó Sakura al llegar con Kakashi, mirándolo con un puchero._

 _El peligris soltó una risita._

– _Claro que no – revolvió el cabello de ambas – Es más, vengan a verla. – alentó y ellas se acercaron al cunero con una expresión feliz y Tenten igual._

– _Es muy bonita, igual que su nombre – opinó Sakura._

– _No tiene padres como nosotras, ¿verdad? – esa pregunta hizo que la habitación se sumergiera en un silencio, Kakashi tardó unos minutos en responder la pregunta de Ino._

– _No, pero ahora nosotros somos su familia – sonrió a todas con una sonrisa sincera. Abrió sus brazos y las alentó a hacer un abrazo entre todos – Todos nosotros somos una familia junto con los demás niños que viven aquí – se separó de ellas para darles un beso en la frente – Ahora a dormir, que ya pasó su hora de irse a la cama – las empujó levemente hacia la puerta cerrándola sutilmente antes de salir y pensar en aquella mujer que los ayudó a salir del hospital donde ocurrió uno de los incendios más grandes de los últimos años trayendo consigo cientos de muertes de civiles, doctores, enfermeras y niños._

.

.

– Los he citado aquí para decirles que nuevos guardias entrarán en el reclusorio – habló Orochimaru a sus cuatro oficiales quienes estaba rígidos en sus lugares – Hemos estado recibiendo más reclusas así que no estaría mal también contratar refuerzos, llegarán mañana a primera hora – avisó – Pueden retirarse.

Los cuatro oficiales se dispusieron a salir pero la voz del jefe hizo que se detuvieran.

– Shikamaru, Sai y Naruto irán por las nuevas reclusas en la zona norte, la camioneta ya está por llegar, en cambio Sasuke, necesito que te quedes.

El nombrado chasqueó la lengua de solo mirar la cara de burla de Naruto al alejarse con Shikamaru y Sai. Ya se las pagaría luego, de eso no le cabía duda. El Uchiha se adentró de nuevo a la oficina.

– ¿Si, señor? – preguntó.

– Como ya dije, nuevos oficiales están por llegar y necesito que los guíes y les enseñes el lugar – ordenó colocándose detrás del pelinegro – Eres el más calificado y parte de eso, eres el mejor para estas tareas – Sasuke sintió que se acercó demasiado a su espalda, estuvo a varios milímetros de darle un puñetazo, pero Orochimaru se alejó de él hasta quedar de nuevo en su silla de director. Tan siquiera ese día no perdería su trabajo.

– Sí, señor – respondió mirándolo.

– Bien, me gusta que sepas acatar órdenes, después de todo, eres mi favorito – sonrió y a Sasuke le pareció lo más repugnante del mundo. Más no dijo nada, se tuvo que aguantar de nuevo las ganas de molerlo a golpes. – Seria todo, yo te avisaré cuando los nuevos estén aquí.

El pelinegro hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina, respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse, Orochimaru siempre le ha dado mala espina y le daba cierta sospecha, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en quien hace bien las cosas y quién no.

No después de lo que hizo la otra noche, verla ahí, postrada en su cama y notar la mano de la pelirrosa meterse en sus propios pantalones hicieron que sus instintos más salvajes despertaran de un momento a otro, él solo quería follarla como un animal y reclamarla como suya, sin embargo, tuvo que calmarse y conformarse con masturbarla fingiendo ser una ilusión.

Tocarla y regalarle un orgasmo abrazador hizo que su polla se pusiera demasiado dura que sintió que podía martillar con ella. Dios, por un momento pensó que no aguantaría y le arrancaría toda la ropa para hacerla suya arriba de su cama, pero por esa vez su sentido común hacía ganado la batalla. No podía hacer eso, no en ese lugar donde podían verlos.

Fue la imagen más erótica que pudo haber presenciado en toda su puta vida, y eso que él había estado con varias mujeres, ninguna le había hecho sentir lo que Sakura aun cuando ella no lo había tocado. Sintió como su miembro se endurecía de nuevo dentro de su ropa y maldijo por lo bajo, ya hacían varias noches que se tocaba el mismo pensando en la pelirrosa, pero esto ya era otro nivel, de solo pensar en ella se sentía explotar.

– Mierda, ¿Qué me hiciste Haruno? – susurró pensando en el cuerpo de la chica.

– ¿Hablando solo, Sasuke? – la voz chillona de Naruto detrás de él hizo que su polla instantáneamente se calmara, haciéndolo suspirar aliviado.

– Hasta que sirves de algo, Naruto – se burló de él girándose a verlo.

– ¿Eh? – el rubio no tuvo ni la más mínima idea, así que prefirió cambiar de tema – ¿Entonces? – en su rostro se formó una sonrisa divertida – ¿Al fin el jefe confesó sus sentimientos hacia ti? – molestó con los ojos entrecerrados.

– ¿No tienes otro lugar donde decir estupideces? – el pelinegro lo fulminó con la mirada, escuchar decir eso hizo que su estómago se revolviera.

– ¿Eso es un sí o un no?

– Eso es un vete a la mierda – respondió harto del Uzumaki comenzando a caminar.

– Anda, Shikamaru, Sai y yo hicimos una apuesta, si dices que se te declaró, ganaré 400 dólares, Shikamaru cree que te besuqueaste con él y Sai cree que te la chupó, cada quien tiene una teoría diferente de lo que pasó en esa oficina después de salimos, pero yo no quise ser tan extremista – Sasuke paró en seco.

¡Los idiotas de sus amigos habían hecho una apuesta con él como protagonista! Inhaló hondo, tratando de tranquilizar las ganas de ahorcarlo, contó hasta diez muy lentamente.

– Más vale que te vayas de aquí si no quieres que te meta esos 400 dólares por el culo – amenazó con un aura negra rodeándolo.

– Eso depende, ¿con billetes de 100 o de 10? – Sasuke lo miró y Naruto por un momento creyó que sus ojos negros se volvieron color rojo, fue ahí cuando supo que era mejor dejarlo solo.

– Bueno, mi turno es en los baños, así que empezaré ahora – y huyó de ahí como un cobarde, porque más vale aquí corrió que aquí quedó.

.

.

Ino y demás reclusas estaban haciendo su trabajo, constaba de un pequeño huerto y jardín que estaban en el patio trasero de uno de los tantos edificios que tenía ese reclusorio, en el sitio estaban aproximadamente como seis reclusas incluida ella, el día estaba soleado y esa luz le haría de maravilla a todas las flores que estaban por crecer.

El trabajo de jardinería también tenía un pequeño almacén, donde se resguardaban todo tipo de accesorios, tales como palas, tijeras, guantes, semillas, macetas, entre otras cosas más. Ese día solo estaban sembrando nuevas plantas, así que el trabajo era ligero, a pesar de estar en una cárcel, Ino se sentía de muy buen humor.

– Muy bien señoritas, por hoy el trabajo terminó, vayan a la cocina para desayunar – ordenó Sai apenas llegó a donde ellas.

– Pero todavía no terminamos – respondió una chica de cabello negro.

– ¿Qué les hace falta? – preguntó.

– Sembrar girasoles y tulipanes – respondió la misma.

Ino solo miraba la situación, observaba como el pelinegro se ponía la mano en la barbilla como pensando en cómo hacer para terminar esto sin que lo regañaran por no llevarse a esas seis mujeres al comedor.

Era demasiado guapo con su piel blanca y lo hacían todavía más los mechones negros que caían en su frente. Sus músculos que se veían totalmente apetitosos debajo de toda esa ropa policial. Ese uniforme se combinaba perfecto con su aspecto físico.

– Yamanaka – llamó Sai y la rubia respingo en su lugar. ¿La habría visto comérselo con los ojos?

– ¿Si?

– Tú te quedarás aquí para terminar el trabajo, las demás vayan al comedor, yo me quedaré a custodiar a su compañera.

Ninguna replicó, pues sabían que la rubia hacia magia con sus manos al sembrar cualquier cosa el resultado era bellísimo, flores, plantas, arboles, en el poco tiempo que llevaban ahí, reconocían a Ino como la mejor florista.

Miró cómo las demás se alejaban del lugar, así que dispuso a entrar al almacén para sacar las semillas que pronto sembraría. Rebuscó un poco, tardándose en ello para después escuchar como la puerta se abría y se cerraba de nuevo detrás de ella.

Sintió como unas manos aprisionaban su vientre dejándose hacer mientras mordía su labio.

– Nos pueden encontrar – susurró entrecortadamente al recibir besos húmedos por toda su nuca, la rubia cerró los ojos sintiendo el cosquilleo de la boca del pelinegro.

– No te preocupes, estamos muy alejados de los lugares concurridos – su lengua jugueteaba con el lóbulo de la chica mientras su nariz se impregnaba del olor a vainilla que Ino desprendía – Me parece estresante verte por los pasillos y no poder tocarte como lo hago ahora. Tengo que formular excusas para poder estar a solas contigo, justo como ahora.

Las manos masculinas se abrieron paso debajo de la blusa de rayas negras y blancas de Ino acariciando su plano vientre mientras que con la otra apretaba un seno recibiendo con ello un gemido ahogado.

– Sai… – jadeó al sentirse demasiado excitada por ser tocada por el hombre que le robó su atención desde el momento que lo vio.

Habían empezado a encontrarse en lugares escondidos desde hace dos semanas, después de que Ino le robara un beso por parte de un juego.

– _¿Eso a que se debe, Yamanaka? – preguntó apenas ella se separó de él lamiéndose los labios._

– _No quería estar todo el tiempo aquí pensando a que sabría probar tu boca – guiñó su ojo a un escéptico Sai – Recibiré mi castigo por cometer una infracción contra un oficial._

 _Sabía que estaba completamente mal, eso lo tenía más que claro, pero al probar el dulce sabor de su lengua, quiso jamás dejar de saborearlo, se metería en problemas, sí, pero ese beso lo había dejado tan excitado como para dejar de pensar debidamente._

– _Claro que recibirás tu castigo – tomó su brazo y la metió en un almacén de accesorios de limpieza no sin antes checar que alguien los viera._

Ahí dentro ocurrió el primero de sus encuentros sexuales. Y fue más pasional de lo que hubiese querido. Esa mujer era hermosa, por dentro y por fuera, ni afuera de ese reclusorio hubiese encontrado una igual a ella. Tenía muy consiente que si los descubrían él podía ir a la cárcel, pero esa chica era un delito que cometería fuesen las consecuencias que fuesen.

– Ahh – gimió cuando Sai metió su mano a sus pantalones acariciando su intimidad por encima de la tela, se sentía tan mojada que él tuvo que contenerse para no penetrarla en ese mismo instante.

En un movimiento rápido él la giro para ponerla frente suyo y así apoderarse de la rosácea boca de la chica, su beso de un inicio se convirtió en algo demasiado exigente, Ino enredó sus dedos en el cabello negro del chico apretándolo contra sí.

Sai la levantó tomándola del trasero para sentarla arriba de una mesita vieja que estaba en aquel almacén. Le quitó la blusa y ella lo ayudó deshaciéndose del sostén, la lengua del policía se apoderó de uno de los respingones pezones de Ino, ella emitió un gritito de placer mientras arqueaba su espalda dándole más acceso a sus tetas.

– Mierda, me pones demasiado duro – el pelinegro se acercó a ella y restregó su polla dura en la intimidad femenina todavía cubierta por el pantalón a rayas. Ino alzó la cadera y Sai entendió el mensaje quitándole la estorbosa ropa.

Él estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando la rubia lo detuvo.

– Quédate así y cógeme con el uniforme – susurró tomándolo de la camisa acercándolo a ella para meterle la lengua hasta la garganta en medio de un beso demasiado apasionado. Sai sonrió complacido, esa mujer era lujuria pura.

Los ojos negros dieron recorrido por todo el cuerpo semi desnudo de ella, puesto que todavía traía puestas sus bragas, pero no eran cualquier bragas.

– Que bueno que hoy me puse esto – su dedo agarro el encaje de la tanga negra que ella vestía en esos momentos, el pelinegro casi babeó al ver como los labios vaginales se remarcaban en la delgada tela de la ropa interior.

Sai se agachó hasta estar a la altura de la intimidad de la rubia y ésta suspiro al sentir el aliento cálido tan cerca de su feminidad.

La lengua masculina acarició por encima de la tela mientras Ino tuvo que morder su labio para no gritar loca de placer, sus manos se posicionaron en la cabeza del pelinegro para acercarlo a ella.

– Estás muy mojada – comentó el chico para pasar de nuevo su lengua pero ahora con más presión causándole algunos espasmos a la Yamanaka que gemía y jadeaba tal y como su respiración entrecortada se lo permitía.

Aspiró el olor de la intimidad de la chica y su boca salivó, con dos de sus dedos hizo a un lado la tanga sin quitársela y así tener un mayor acceso, pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios hinchados de la chica.

– ¡Ah! ¡Si, si! – se retorcía arriba de la mesa.

Sai se dedicó a chupar, succionar y lamer toda la intimidad de Ino, su lengua hacia pequeños círculos en el clítoris necesitado de atención. Los movimientos cada vez eran más certeros. La chica enredaba sus dedos en el cabello negro para sumergirlo entre sus piernas. Ino tuvo que recostar su espalda para no caerse y arquearse para que el oficial tuviera una buena vista de cuerpo.

– Ya casi, ya casi, sigue por favor… – suplicaba al sentir la húmeda lengua hacer moverse más rápido, sentía el orgasmo cerca, demasiado cerca. Segundos después la rubia soltó un gemido abrasador indicando que el ansiado placer se apoderó de ella.

Recostó su cabeza en la mesa intentando recuperar la respiración, sintiendo todavía espasmos debido al orgasmo cuando la punta del miembro del chico hizo presión en su entrada.

– ¿Lista, preciosa? – preguntó mirándola lleno de deseo teniendo su polla dura apuntando directamente hacia la rubia.

– Más que lista. – usó sus manos para quitarse las bragas y mordió su labio al sentirse llena de un solo movimiento.

– Joder, qué rica estás – embistió casi como un animal mientras con sus manos estrujaba los senos de la Yamanaka quien gemía complacida.

Verlo ahí con el uniforme policiaco puesto hizo que chorreara sus jugos en la polla del pelinegro haciendo el acceso aún más fácil.

Sai mordió su labio al sentir que estaba llegando al límite y por la expresión de ella, estaban en las mismas.

– Ino… me voy a venir…

– Igual yo… – respondió jadeante al sentirse cerca de un segundo orgasmo. – ¡Dios mío! – soltó un grito de satisfacción al ser envuelta de nuevo por el placer más puro que un ser humano puede sentir. Arqueó la espalda y el pelinegro no desaprovechó para lamer sus pezones.

Sai la penetró un par de veces más y cuando sintió que iba a explotar sacó su miembro dejando escapar su semen en el abdomen de la rubia, masturbándose en el proceso hasta que dejó de salir el característico líquido blanco.

Ambos quedaron quietos y respirando irregular después del acto sexual pasando varios segundos en el proceso.

– Mierda, eso estuvo… – habló Ino pensando y limpiándose el vientre con una toalla que encontró por ahí.

– Delicioso. – terminó él con una sonrisa en su rostro abrochándose sus pantalones, tendiéndole la mano a la rubia para que se enderezara.

Ella la aceptó gustosa al mismo tiempo que él de igual manera le tendió su ropa, nunca pensó que en un lugar así fuese a encontrar a alguien que la satisficiera tal y como Sai lo hacía, tenían el mejor sexo de todos. Era un policía, sí, pero estaba tan bueno que la hacía delirar una vez que se introducía en ella.

Se podían meter en graves problemas, y ambos lo sabían. Y aun así, ninguno de los dos quería dejar de encontrarse de ese modo. No tenían el conocimiento de cuanto iba a durar esto, pero querían que durara lo más que fuese posible.

Habían hecho un tipo de trato, nada de relaciones ni esas cosas típicas del amor, ellos solo eran puro deseo y lujuria acumulada.

– Debo ir con las demás, pueden darse cuenta que no estoy – dijo mientras caminaba a la entrada – Saldré yo primero – avisó cruzando la puerta, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo al chico y aventarle un beso al aire.

Él sintió un leve hormigueo en el estómago, pensando en que esa chica era la más hermosa que jamás conoció. Sin embargo, no era una muy buena idea tener algún tipo de sentimientos por ella, por alguien que estaría más de 10 años en la cárcel, así que no, enamorarse de ella no era una opción.

Lástima que su corazón no se regía a las mismas reglas que su cerebro.

.

.

¿Entrar o no entrar?

Ese era el dilema de la castaña que yacía frente a la puerta que tenía un letrero de "Enfermería" en ella.

Se había sentido excelente después de haber tomado las pastillas que el doctor Hyuga le había recetado. Todavía no le contaba a Hinata sobre su inmenso parecido con él, pues habían estado ocupadas en el trabajo de la prisión, y el único tiempo juntas era solo en el comedor. Ya se lo mencionaría en otro momento.

Ahora su mente estaba ocupada resolviendo la pregunta de si entraba para agradecerle o se daba media vuelta y se largaba de ahí. Sin embargo, las ganas de ver el perfecto rostro de ese hombre ganaron la contienda 100 a 0.

Se dispuso a levantar la mano para tocar en la puerta cuando al mismo tiempo se abrió dejando ver a Neji dispuesto a salir del consultorio. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y ninguno dijo nada. Tenten era más bajita que él por 10 centímetros pudiendo ver su perfecto mentón junto a su blanquecino cuello.

Neji igualmente quedó prendado de la belleza de la castaña, sus grandes ojos color chocolate lo hacían querer quedarse frente a ellos por un largo tiempo, sus pómulos rosáceos y nariz respingona llamaron su completa atención, afuera de ese lugar igualmente había muchas mujeres bellas, pero nadie se le comparaba a aquella chica que estaba frente a él, sin embargo reaccionó, no podía quedarse viendo como un idiota a una reclusa, él más que nadie sabía que esas caritas de ángel eran quienes engañaban a más de uno cometiendo crímenes a diestra y siniestra. Por ningún motivo debía olvidar que estaba en un lugar que estaba lleno de mujeres con pasado criminal.

– Perdona… – recobró la compostura poniendo una mirada neutral – ¿Qué se te ofrece? ¿Sigues sintiéndote mal?

– Ah... yo… – tartamudeó la chica bajando a mirada, normalmente ella no es de sentirse cohibida por un hombre, pero ese doctor la ponía realmente nerviosa – Me siento perfectamente solo…

Neji observó cómo jugaba con sus dedos, se le hizo demasiado tierno. En el poco tiempo que tenía ahí, ella fue prácticamente su primer paciente.

– Quería agradecerte por ayudarme con lo de mis síntomas – susurró sonrojándose y girando la mirada hacia un lado.

– No te preocupes – el hombre sonrió ocasionando que Tenten retuviera el aire al ver una sonrisa tan perfecta – Es mi trabajo ver el bien de todas ustedes.

Que aunque eso era cierto, él se sintió realmente aliviado de que la chica se sintiera mejor gracias a su ayuda. Solamente la había visto una vez, sin embargo su rostro daba vueltas por su cabeza varias ocasiones al día.

– Bueno, tengo que irme – se giró dispuesta a marcharse pero una mano en su brazo la detuvo.

– Espera… – soltó Neji sin pensarlo tomándola por el brazo en un movimiento rápido. Tenten lo observó levemente asombrada – Para asegurarme que ya no volverás a tener tus síntomas, déjame hacer un último diagnóstico.

 _¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¿Por qué la detuve antes de que se fuera?_ Algo le pasaba a su cabeza y estaba seguro que la razón de su acción apresurada tenía que ver la chica frente a él. Jamás le había pedido a alguien hacerle un "ultimo diagnostico" es más, la castaña ni siquiera lo necesitaba. Pero ahí estaba él, poniendo excusas y queriendo pasar más tiempo con ella.

– Está bien – sintió un leve cosquilleo y ambos se adentraron al pequeño consultorio.

Se sentó en la camilla mientras el doctor buscaba algo en los cajones.

– De acuerdo, abre la boca – Neji se acercó a ella con lo que parecía un palito de paleta, Tenten obedeció y él checó su garganta junto con una pequeña linterna.

Mientras el Hyuga hacia su trabajo, ella lo observó con mucho detenimiento, su rostro varonil que podía derretir a cualquiera, incluida ella, bajó por su cuello y notó algo que no había visto antes, la punta de una cicatriz se asomaba y podía asegurar que seguía por debajo de aquella bata blanca.

Neji dejó de examinar su garganta alejándose un poco de ella. Tenten era muy curiosa, así que se iba a arriesgar a preguntar.

– Discúlpame el atrevimiento… – comenzó y el castaño la observó confundido – Pero… ¿cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?

No tuvo que ser más específica pues el hombre le entendió perfectamente de que estaba hablando. Con sus dedos tocó la superficie poco rugosa.

– Es de quemadura, ¿cierto? – Tenten lo sabía porque ella tenía unas cuantas pequeñas en su vientre desde que era muy pequeña.

– Si – respondió pero sintió que fue muy seco con ella – La tengo desde niño, y de hecho me llega hasta acá – alzó un poco su camisa dejando ver un poco su perfecto torso, Tenten casi deja de respirar en ese instante.

Sin embargo quedó sorprendida por la magnitud de su cicatriz, podía medir casi 30 centímetros y atravesaba todo su pecho. Se vio demasiado tentada a tocarla pero su sentido común pudo más.

Neji desde que vio por primera vez a Tenten, tuvo una extraña sensación, de esas que sientes cuando conoces a alguien que puede cambiar completamente tu vida y tu mundo, y estar ahí, enseñándole una cicatriz que prácticamente muy pocos han visto, lo hacía sorprenderse por el poco tiempo de conocerla y pese a eso, tenerle demasiada confianza a alguien que estaría encerrada ahí por varios años.

– Yo también tengo, pero son muy pequeñas a comparación de la tuya – comentó la castaña después de que él se quedara en silencio por varios segundos – ¿Lo ves? – señaló su costado derecho mostrando parte de su cuerpo.

Él fijó su vista en la pequeña cicatriz de la chica y sin pensarlo dos veces llevó su mano y acarició lentamente esa parte con relieves para asombro de Tenten.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió electricidad recorrer sus venas, sus orbes café miraban con atención los dedos del chico que tocaban parte de su piel descubierta, lentamente levantó la vista para encontrarse con un par de ojos color plateado, quienes la miraban con cierto brillo y algo entrecerrados.

Tenten suspiró cuando el doctor posó toda su mano en su cadera y se acercó lentamente a su rostro para estar separados solo por milímetros, ella entreabrió la boca al igual que Neji quien todavía seguía hipnotizado por el olor y la cercanía de la chica.

Sus labios se rozaron por un segundo y ambos sintieron como sus corazones palpitaban al mismo tiempo, ella se relamió los labios y en el proceso su lengua rozó la del Hyuga.

Estaban tan ensimismados en estar cerca el uno del otro que no se dieron cuenta que desde hace varios segundos estaban tocando la puerta.

– Doctor Hyuga, ¿está ahí? – hablaron del otro lado.

Los dos se separaron instantáneamente, Neji se giró hacia los cajones mientras carraspeaba.

– Si – contestó alto yendo a la puerta para abrirla – Estaba en consulta.

– Oh – dijo otra reclusa afuera.

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó.

– Si, desde hace unas horas mi cabeza quiere reventar – respondió llevando su mano a la frente.

– De acuerdo, ya terminé con mi paciente por ahora – habló y Tenten respingó en su lugar, al parecer todavía no salía del trance – Señorita, usted está perfectamente bien, ya puede retirarse – comentó a la castaña pero sin voltearla a ver – Entra – le dijo a la otra – Checaré que es lo que pasa.

La castaña lo observó por un momento.

– Gracias, doctor Hyuga – dijo al pasar a lado de ellos y salir del lugar con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Neji no contestó, sin embargo su mirada se quedó pegada en la espalda de ella hasta que la vio desaparecer por uno de los pasillos.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Su corazón palpitaba acelerado haciendo muchas preguntas, pero su cerebro no tenía ninguna respuesta.

.

.

Su turno seria vigilar los pasillos, todo estaba en orden, algunas reclusas conversaban entre sí y otras salían al patio a respirar aire fresco, y eso era lo que él más necesitaba, aclarar toda la revolución que estaba en su mente, porque soñar con cierta rubia lo dejaba exhausto por las noches, no podía conciliar el sueño como era debido, tenía que sacarse eso de la mente, tenía que hacerlo porque si no sentía que iba a volverse loco.

Se le había ocurrido una idea, pero pensándolo bien ya no le parecía tan buena, sin embargo, solo esa lo llevaría a salir de toda esta obsesión de una vez por todas, su intelecto estaba arriba de la mayoría de la gente pero ni así podía encontrar como sobrellevar todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Primero, se interesa en alguien, pero no cualquier persona normal que puede encontrar fuera de ese reclusorio, no, se tiene interesar en alguien que está encerrada por cometer un crimen y que aparte de todo, también le gustaba a Sasuke.

¿En serio, Sasuke "yo nunca rompo las reglas" Uchiha estaba interesado en una reclusa? Eso sí que era nuevo, podía soportarlo, el pelinegro no era un mal hombre y lo consideraba como uno de sus mejores amigos, pero pensar en que también le gustara Temari le hacía querer romperle los dientes.

Suspiró caminando por un pasillo para después doblar, paró en seco al ver a Sasuke al final hablando con la rubia de cuatro coletas, su estómago se frunció, segundos después el Uchiha volteó a todos lados como checando que nadie los viera mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo y Temari lo agarraba para después esconderlo entre su uniforme, Shikamaru intentó agudizar su vista para poder ver que era pero le fue inútil. Apretó los puños.

 _¡Mierda, mierda! ¿Qué carajos estaban haciendo esos dos?_

Observó como la chica se alejó de ahí y Sasuke igual en dirección contraria, cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, ya no lo podía negar, estaba que se lo comían los celos, y ver a Temari secretearse con Sasuke fue la gota que derramó el puto vaso. Ya no estaba pensando correctamente, todo lo que quería era descargar su ira con alguien.

Dispuesto a irse al carajo, pasó frente a unas escaleras cuando de pronto sintió como era derribado por una montaña de libros y un cuerpo cálido caía arriba de él aplastándolo.

– Maldita sea – susurró la otra persona tratando de levantarse pero su pie había quedado debajo del cuerpo del oficial.

– ¿Este día no puede empeorar? – Shikamaru preguntó al aire ya con su ira controlada – ¿estás bien? – preguntó a la chica que yacía arriba de él.

– Si – respondió sin poder moverse por culpa de los pesados libros. Y al ver sus ojos verdes, el Nara supo de quien se trataba.

– ¿Sakura, cierto?

– La misma – sonrió sentándose frente a él tallándose un poco el tobillo.

– ¿No tenías tu trabajo en la limpieza? – preguntó extrañado al verla cargar con tantos libros.

– Si, pero lo cambié por la biblioteca, es más aseada y no tengo que limpiar la mierda de otros – Shikamaru soltó una carcajada por el comentario de la pelirrosa.

– Tienes razón – se levantó y ayudó a la chica a hacer lo mismo mientras ambos levantaban los libros.

Pasaron varios segundos entre comentarios divertidos respecto a los libros que traía cargando la chica. A Shikamaru le encantaba leer en su tiempo libre, y más cuando en la biblioteca también trabajaba cierta rubia de ojos verdes.

El ambiente de un momento a otro se sintió tenso, Shikamaru se extrañó, pero cuando giró su rostro supo la razón.

– ¿No tienes trabajo, reclusa? – escucharon detrás de ellos pero el pelilargo ya sabía de quien se trataba.

– Tranquilo, Sasuke – respondió – Se le cayeron los libros por mi culpa y le estaba ayudando.

– Si, eso lo sé, porque vi como Haruno cayó arriba de ti para después reírse juntos como amigos inseparables.

Shikamaru vio de reojo a Sasuke y pudo jurar que estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos, ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? ¿Por qué se molestaba por algo como esto?

– La biblioteca te espera – el Nara guiñó su ojo hacia Sakura en señal de que él se encargaría del humor de perro del Uchiha.

Sakura sonrió al chico en agradecimiento y Sasuke tuvo que cerrar fuerte los ojos para no saltar arriba de Shikamaru y sacarle un ojo con sus propias manos.

Cuando ya no tuvieron a la vista a la pelirrosa, Shikamaru giró para posarse frente a su compañero.

– ¿Qué carajo fue eso? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido. – ¿Por qué el humor de mil demonios?

– ¿Quieres sacar ventaja con ella, cierto? – atacó el Uchiha, no pensando bien lo que decía e ignorando las preguntas del Nara.

– ¿De qué mierda hablas? ¿Sacar ventaja de qué? – el de la coleta cada vez estaba más confundido por el comportamiento de Sasuke.

– Ya sé que te gusta – Shikamaru desencajó el rostro – Pero temo decirte que ella no está interesada en ti…

– Espera, espera, espera… – el pelilargo lo paró – ¿Qué yo estoy interesado en Haruno? – sonrió negando con la cabeza – Estas equivocado, amigo.

– ¿Ahora lo vas a negar? ¿Y cuándo te pregunté aquel día que si te gustaba alguien y respondiste que sí? ¿Lo recuerdas o te dio amnesia?

Shikamaru lo sopesó acordándose cuando el Uchiha fue a donde él y lo enfrentó en el patio con Naruto de testigo, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, Sasuke no hablaba de Temari, no claro que no, estaba hablando de otra persona y ahora sabía quién era, Sakura Haruno.

– Sasuke – habló bajo, ya entendía la situación así que ahora se la explicaría a su compañero – A mí no me gusta Sakura, me gusta… – se tentó a decirle pero al final no se atrevió – otra chica.

El Uchiha lo miró sospechando, y no supo porque, pero un peso se le quitó de encima. Suspiró aliviado.

– ¿Suspiraste de alivio, cierto? No tienes por qué, ya que estamos más que jodidos de ahora en adelante.

Sasuke no tuvo más remedio que aceptar lo que Shikamaru dijo. No solo se sintió muerto de celos cuando la vio con él, sino que también quería repetir lo de la otra noche con aquella reclusa pelirrosa.

¡Dios, estaba más que jodido! ¿Por qué con una de la prisión? Tantas mujeres que matarían por estar con él, y va a interesarse en una reclusa de su trabajo. ¿Dónde estaba toda su inteligencia? Parecía que se había ido por el mismo escusado que la de Shikamaru.

– A todo esto, ¿Qué le pasaste a Temari hace unos minutos? – quiso saber, le carcomía la curiosidad.

Sasuke lo miró alzando una ceja. Sin impresionarse de que haya visto eso.

– Es privado. – se limitó a decir – ¿Sabes? Hace un momento me dijiste que te gustaba alguien y ahora me preguntas por la rubia. – puso su mano en su barbilla simulando pensar – Ahora me pregunto quién te gustará. – dijo con sarcasmo para luego irse dejando al Nara junto a sus pensamientos.

Shikamaru ya no dijo nada pero en su mente su cabeza ya la había golpeado contra la pared, parecía que su secreto no duró ni diez minutos.

– Mierda.

.

.

Sonreía de oreja a oreja y sabía que así iba a estar todo el día, ni siquiera una pelea de prisión o malos comentarios le arruinarían el día, volvía a su dormitorio, se sentía algo cansada por el ajetreo del trabajo y la sesión de sexo que había tenido apenas unas horas atrás. Después de comer debía volver al jardín por la tarde, así que dormiría un poco antes de reanudar su trabajo.

Y como si su día no pudiese mejorar, por los pasillos se encontró a su policía favorito. Ella le regaló una sonrisa seductora, sin embargo, Sai traía una cara que no pudo descifrar muy bien.

– Hola, bonito – saludó cuando lo tuvo en frente, tomando cierta distancia de él para guardar las apariencias.

– Hola – respondió serio – Escucha, vengo de tu cubículo y…

– ¡Y me dejaste un regalo! – interrumpió con los ojitos brillantes.

– Eh, yo no lo llamaría de esa forma. – Sai se rascó la nuca e hizo un gesto de disconformidad. Ino lo miró confundida ladeando su rostro – ¿Recuerdas que estabas sola en tu dormitorio? – la rubia asintió lentamente – Pues ya no más… Tienes una nueva compañera.

– ¿Qué?

– Que tienes una nueva comp-

– Si, eso lo escuché. – lo paró en seco no queriendo oír de nuevo la oración.

Sabía de antemano que no se acababa el mundo por tener una compañera de celda, pero le daba cierta desconfianza estar durmiendo a lado de alguien que era una completa desconocida y, que aparte, fuese una criminal. Bien, ella misma también lo era, pero tuvo sus razones, y esas razones la llevarían a ella y sus amigas a no arrepentirse jamás de lo que hicieron para estar en ese lugar.

– ¿Ino? – llamó Sai al ver que se quedó ida por unos minutos sin decir ninguna palabra – ¿Estás bien?

– Ah… Si – contestó volviendo en sí – No te preocupes por mí, y gracias por avisarme – dijo mientras se alejaba del oficial quien la miraba un poco extrañado.

La rubia caminó hasta que por fin llegó a su destino, y efectivamente, una chica estaba en la otra cama acomodando sus cosas sin percatarse de que ella había llegado.

– Hola – saludó e inmediatamente la chica se giró a verla.

– Hey – respondió acomodándose sus lentes examinando a la rubia – ¿Y tú eres…?

– Ino, yo también duermo aquí – señaló su cama.

– Oh, sí. Tú eres la chica de la que me habló ese oficial buenísimo – sonrió e Ino sintió como le zumbó la sangre en los oídos al escucharla hablar de Sai – Pero tranquila, no es mi tipo, a mí me gustan más… salvajes – soltó una risita picara como si hubiese podido leer el pensamiento de la rubia.

Ino no respondió después de eso, sino que inspeccionó visualmente el lugar y vio como esa chica tenía sus pertenencias regadas por todo el cubículo. Suspiró sabiendo que ya no tendría la tranquilidad de estar sola al final del día.

– Oye, no quiero sonar grosera, pero me gusta tener este lugar limpio y ordenado, espero que ese no sea un problema para ti – mencionó algo hosca, pero ella había llegado hace poco más de un mes y nadie iba a llegar a desestabilizar el espacio tranquilo que ella construyó.

– No te preocupes, en un momento termino – respondió, pero sus ojos se posaron en algo más interesante a unos cuantos metros del ahí – Oh por dios… – susurró pero a la vez abrió la boca impresionada – ¿Quién es ese de ahí? – señaló con sus dedos e Ino tuvo que girar para ver de quien se trataba.

– Es el oficial Uchiha… – respondió sin tanto alboroto. Admitía que el pelinegro estaba guapo, pero lo empezó a ver normal después de interesarse en Sai.

– ¿Ese hermoso dios griego trabaja aquí? – la rubia asintió.

– ¡Ino! – llamó una recién llegada al postrarse a su lado, haciendo que respigará por el grito e interrumpiendo la conversación.

– Sakura… ¿Qué sucede? Espantas cuando llegas así – recriminó.

– Oí que tienes nueva compañera… Y quise venir a ver quién era – sonrió a su amiga.

– Pues aquí me tienes – respondió la chica acercándose a ambas – Karin Uzumaki – estiró la mano para decir su nombre al fin. Sakura estrechó su mano con la de ella, y de igual manera saludó a Ino.

– ¿Eres algo del oficial Uzumaki? – preguntó sospechando Sakura.

– ¿Hay un oficial aquí llamado Uzumaki? – inquirió con sorpresa e Ino asintió en respuesta – Vaya… que coincidencia, pero no, no es nada mío… que yo sepa – esto último lo dijo casi susurrando.

Sasuke las miraba de lejos, había estado ahí revisando que todo estuviera bajo control, y de hecho ya estaba pasando más tiempo ahí del que era requerido, solo que justamente cuando se iba, se dio cuenta que cierta pelirrosa había entrado al lugar, y es que él se deleitaba solo de mirarla, sus pies no recibían ordenes, no querían alejarse de ella.

– Y a todo esto, ustedes no se han presentado conmigo – reprochó la pelirroja.

– Tienes razón… Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y ella es Ino Yamanaka.

– ¡Esperen un momento! – Karin abrió su boca en una perfecta "o" – ¡Ustedes son de la banda _Kunoichis_! – gritó emocionada acaparando un par de miradas. En cambio Sakura e Ino la miraban confundidas – Dios, soy su fan… Ustedes sí que le patearon el trasero a esos empresarios pervertidos y corruptos – soltó una carcajada y la pelirrosa sonrió.

¿Eran reconocidas? Esa sí que no se la esperaba. No sabía que más personas tenían conocimiento que a los políticos y empresarios que estafaban eran gente maliciosa que buscaba sacar provecho a costa de otras personas. Las sorpresas que se llevaba en una prisión.

– Si, pero no nos salió tan bien como esperamos – Ino señaló el lugar dando a entender que las habían atrapado.

– ¡Eso no importa! En unos cuantos años saldrán de aquí ¿no? ¿Cuantos les dieron? ¿3 o 5 años? – preguntó y la pelirrosa frunció la boca.

– 15 – respondió la rubia y a Karin casi se le caen los lentes – Y eso que intervino nuestro abogado, sino fueran 25.

– Mierda… – soltó la Uzumaki mirándolas a ambas – Pero con buen comportamiento supongo que pueden reducir su condena ¿no? – Las chicas respondieron en afirmativa y la pelirroja se sintió aliviada.

¡Nunca pensó ser ingresada en la misma prisión que a su banda favorita! Eso sí que era suerte, ella era una fiel seguidora, en su hogar tenia las noticias en donde hablaban de las chicas, tenía documentales, videos de internet donde estaban plasmados los atracos que las _Kunoichis_ habían armado y de los cuales salieron victoriosas.

Desde que las vio en las noticias quería preguntarles muchas cosas, y ahora que las tenía enfrente, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad. Aunque ese no era el escenario que se imaginó para conocerlas.

– Cuando atacaron a la empresa en Brasil, ¿cómo salieron de ahí? – quería sacarse de dudas eso que tenía en la cabeza.

Sakura se impresionó que la pelirroja supiera de ese atraco, de hecho muy pocas personas se enteraron de eso, pues fue fuera de Japón.

– Ni nosotras mismas sabemos – respondió Ino – De hecho, recibimos ayuda anónima – Karin sonrió de oreja a oreja escuchando lo que esperaba – Nos tenían rodeadas, la policía brasileña estaba entrando al edificio cuando recibimos un mensaje, donde nos decía que fuéramos a un compartimiento secreto que tenía el edificio…

– Es cierto – soltó Sakura – Ahora que lo recuerdo, ese mensaje nos salvó el trasero, aunque ¿Por qué había una salida secreta en ese edificio?

– Porque por ahí sacan de contrabando el lavado de dinero que hacen de sus empresas fantasma, estafando a mucha gente – respondió Karin acomodándose los lentes acaparando la atención de Sakura e Ino quienes la veían asombradas.

– Espera… tu… – balbuceó la rubia.

– Lo siento, pero si no les mandaba ese mensaje, hubiesen terminado aquí desde hace tiempo, y yo quería que siguieran haciendo justicia – soltó la Uzumaki.

– ¡¿Tu eres _Hebi_?! – preguntaron al mismo tiempo. No cabían en su impresión.

– Así es – sacó la lengua divertida.

– ¡Carajo! Tu nos salvaste el pellejo en más de una ocasión – la pelirrosa se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Karin abrió los ojos pero se dejó hacer también respondiendo el abrazo.

– ¿Entonces tú eras quien se comunicaba con Hinata por medio de internet? – cuestionó Ino todavía procesando la información.

– Sí, soy yo. – sonrió.

– En Inglaterra, Francia y…

– Estados Unidos. – las tres hablaron al mismo tiempo para después reírse como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

Y, parecía que en un lugar como ese no se la iban a pasar tan mal. Nunca pensaron que _Hebi_ , un usuario que en ocasiones les avisaba cuando los policías estaban por arribar a los lugares donde ellas se encontraban y que les regaló varios meses más de libertad fuera esa chica pelirroja que estaba frente a ella.

El mundo es realmente muy pequeño.

.

.

Naruto veía pasar a las mujeres frente a él, estaba entrando la noche y las reclusas regresaban a sus cubículos después de darse su respectivo baño. Ese era el puesto que menos le gustaba. Se aburría como el demonio, no podía hablar con nadie y esas mujeres casi se lo querían comer con la mirada o había otras que de plano se le insinuaban.

Claramente él las ignoraba olímpicamente, pero no dejaba de ser incómodo. Ya casi salían todas de las regaderas, se adentró un poco para ver cuantas quedaban y vio a tres de cabello negro. Bien, podría terminar con su turno antes de lo pensado. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que vio a dos de ellas salir, eso significaba que solo faltaba una.

Estaba comenzando a aburrirse de esperar que se asustó dando un respingo cuando un grito se dejó escuchar desde el interior de los baños.

– ¿Qué mierda? – entró a pasos agigantados a las regaderas.

Abrió cada cortina, hasta que escuchó unos quejidos en la última. Se acercó algo sigiloso, pero otro grito se escuchó y el optó por abrir estrepitosamente para ver que estaba sucediendo.

Juro por dios que casi se desmaya de la impresión en ese momento. Tuvo que dejar de respirar por un momento cuando vio a la pelinegra recostada mirando hacia la esquina de la pared, con su redondo trasero descubierto y dando directamente hacia él, su blanca piel todavía mojada por el agua, gotas que se perdían en las curvas de su cuerpo.

El rubio rápidamente reconoció a la chica.

– Hinata – susurró, quiso dejar de verla, de verdad que quería, pero sus ojos en ese momento no captaban órdenes, sus orbes azules recorrieron la voluptuosa figura de la pelinegra. Y sin notarlo, Naruto se relamió los labios.

Ella por su parte, estaba temblando, no de otra cosa sino de terror, ella giró su rostro y miró al Uzumaki con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Al darse cuenta de esto, Naruto se acercó donde ella.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te hicieron algo? – preguntó intranquilo, ¿Qué le habría pasado para estar en ese estado? Posó su mano en el hombro desnudo para mostrarle apoyo.

Estaba genuinamente usando todas sus fuerzas para no mirar hacia abajo y verle de nuevo ese jugoso trasero que podía jurar que una nalgada iba a sonar de lo más deliciosa.

 _Oh no._ Su polla se irguió dentro de sus pantalones desde que la vio y apuntaba a ella como un maldito imán, le dolía, el uniforme le parecía demasiado estorboso. Por que vamos, no era de piedra y esa pelinegra estaba más buena que cualquiera que había visto ahí, queriendo hundirse en ella como si no hubiera un mañana.

 _Cálmate, Naruto. No eres de este tipo de personas que fantasean con reclusas como los indecentes de Sasuke y Shikamaru, trata de tranquilizarte y preguntarle qué ocurre y así dejas de pensar en sus redondas nalgas._

– Hinata, dime que es lo que pasa – pidió con voz preocupada, y lo que más le pasaba por la mente era que alguna otra reclusa le hubiese hecho algo, él como oficial de un reclusorio sabia lo crueles que pueden llegar a ser entre ellas.

– Hay… una… una… – Naruto la miró confundido, estaba tartamudeando demasiado haciendo que no le entendiera nada.

– ¿Una qué? Me estas asustando – tomó por los hombros ya prestándole más atención a las manos temblorosas de ella que su cuerpo prácticamente desnudo frente a él.

– Una araña… – lo dijo casi inaudible que el Uzumaki pensó que lo que escuchó fue parte de su imaginación.

Giró su rostro hacia la esquina contraria, encontrando a una araña negra, la culpable de que Hinata estuviera hecha un manojo de miedo. Naruto suspiró aliviado, por lo menos nadie le hizo ningún daño a la Hyuga.

– ¿Esto es a lo que le temes?

Hinata asintió lentamente aferrándose del uniforme de él, ni siquiera se daba cuenta que estaba completamente desnuda frente a un oficial y que aparte de eso, estaban solos en los baños.

El rubio se encargó del arácnido sacándola sin matarla por una ventana. Él era un amante de los animales y por ningún motivo iba a lastimar a ninguno.

– Listo, ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ¿de acuerdo?

– Gracias, oficial Uzumaki.

Sin dejar tiempo a algo más, sintió como el cuerpo cálido de la chica se apegaba a él en un abrazo, sus ojos se encontraron con los perla que radiaban agradecimiento, ella no podía ni hablar de lo angustiada que se encontraba. Y usando todo su autocontrol, correspondió el abrazo.

Dios mío. Eso debe ser un maldito crimen, sus manos tocaron su espalda y sus dedos se enredaron en unos mechones largos de Hinata, tragó duro cuando los pechos de ella se estrujaron en el suyo. Podía estar así todo el puto día, tocándola, pero creyó que era tiempo de que reaccionara.

– Si no te abrigas, pronto puede darte un resfria-

Naruto tuvo que parar de hablar pues Hinata soltó otro grito ensordecedor, corrió hasta dentro de una regadera y se tapó con una cortina, el rubio vio cómo su rostro se tornó rojo de un segundo a otro.

– P… ¡Perdone! – se disculpó ella pero sin mirarlo – No quise incomodarlo, gracias por la ayuda, no volverá a pasar. – soltó tan rápido que él solo le entendió la mitad.

 _Oh por dios, ahora creerá que soy una tonta y una pervertida de lo peor. ¡Me vio completamente desnuda! Todo por mi tonto miedo. No puedo ni mirarlo a la cara._

– No te preocupes – el rubio rascó su nuca – A cualquiera le dan miedo las arañas. – trató de restarle importancia para que la chica se tranquilizara, pero no funcionó del todo, Hinata todavía seguía escondida.

El silencio fue formando parte de la atmosfera, Naruto no sabía qué hacer, si irse y dejarla sola o quedarse a acompañarla, que más bien esta última era una regla del reclusorio, pues cuando pasan las nueve todas las reclusas deben estar en su cubículo, miró su reloj y habían pasado 15 minutos de la hora establecida.

– Disculpe… – susurró ella y el rubio prestó atención – ¿Puedes alcanzarme una toalla? – pidió roja de la vergüenza que sentía.

El rubio se sintió un completo idiota, pues claro que Hinata no salía de ahí porque estaba desnuda. Fue rápido por lo que pidió y se acercó a dárselo.

– Eres completamente preciosa, no tienes por qué avergonzarte – soltó sin darse cuenta. Hinata lo escuchó y se quedó petrificada – Mierda, ¿lo dije o lo pensé?

Por el semblante casi desmayado de la chica, él supo que lo había dicho en voz alta. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan boquifloja? Quiso reprenderse, pero ahora la prioridad era llevar a la pelinegra a su cubículo.

Ella envolvió su cuerpo en la toalla rápidamente, aturdida por todo lo acontecido, primero se puso paranoica por ver su más grande fobia, después el oficial Uzumaki va a socorrerla, ella está completamente desnuda y luego está escondida detrás de una cortina sintiéndose muy idiota.

El rubio le gustaba muchísimo, más que eso, le encantaba, desde la primera vez que lo vio sintió calidez en su pecho, cuando llegaron al reclusorio pensó que la iba a pasar demasiado mal, estaba con sus amigas, sí, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que parte de su vida se iba a ir estando encerrada. No se arrepentía de haber hecho lo que hizo, pero si le daba cierta pena su caso.

Sin embargo, el saber que el oficial Uzumaki estaría ahí todos los días, que ella lo podría ver por los pasillos sonriendo con sus compañeros policías, que lo podría tener cerca y que la contagiase de felicidad, hacía que ella se levantará todos los días con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se sentía mal de no poder agradecerle por todo lo que el rubio había hecho por ella con su sola presencia, y claro, agradecerle también el haberla ayudado hace unos minutos, pero se sentía tan abochornada.

Lo miró un segundo y los ojos azules chocaron con los suyos, Naruto le regaló una de sus sonrisas mostrando sus dientes, y Hinata sintió su corazón latir fuerte, casi tan fuerte como para salirse por su pecho. Él le daba esa confianza que necesitaba. Sin conocerlo mucho, o tal vez nada, él le daba el valor suficiente para hacer lo que sea.

Salió detrás de donde estaba escondida y dio unos pasitos para estar frente a él, quien la miraba fijamente.

– Lo siento – habló primero Naruto ya cuando vio que la chica dejó de tenerle miedo. – No quise incomodarte con mi comentario, de veras, estuvo fuera de lugar.

Se sentía muy estúpido, es decir, Hinata estaba hermosa, pareciera que fuera una muñeca, nunca antes había conocido a una chica así. Le había robado completamente la atención desde que llegó ahí. No quería aceptarlo, de verdad que no quería, pero ahora era como los pervertidos de Sasuke y Shikamaru, le gustaba Hinata Hyuga, una reclusa que había llegado hace más de un mes y ahora no sabía qué hacer.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, él creyó que se incomodó por su comentario respecto a ella, ¡Dios no! Ella solamente se sentía abochornada por verla desnuda, y aunque le diera pena, a Hinata le gustó que él pensara que era preciosa, su corazón latió desbocado cuando lo escuchó decir eso. Tenía que aclararle las cosas.

– No… yo… a mí no me incomodó tu comentario – confesó para sorpresa del rubio, la miró jugando con sus dedos cabizbaja y tuvo que luchar con su ética para no abrazarla ahí mismo – Gr… gracias por el cumplido – susurró despacito totalmente roja pero Naruto la escuchó fuerte y claro – Y gracias por ayudarme hace un momento – se acercó a él quedando a escasos centímetros pero sin tocarlo, alzando su rostro para contemplarlo mejor. ¿De donde estaba sacando tanta fuerza para no desmayarse? No sabía del todo, pero estaba completamente segura de que era gracias al oficial Uzumaki.

 _¡Bésala! ¡Bésala, la tienes ahí en frente! ¿Te gusta, no? Entonces por qué no la agarras del rostro y le estampas un beso que la deje sin habla._

 _¿De qué hablas? ¡Es una reclusa! No puedo besarla, seria en contra de las reglas._

 _¡Al diablo con las reglas! El lugar está vacío, nadie sabrá de esto. ¿Acaso no sería emocionante? ¡Tu vida es muy aburrida!_

 _¡No haré esto por ser aburrido, lo haré porque ella me gusta!_

Después de pelearse con su yo interno, su mano prácticamente se movió sola y acarició la mejilla dulcemente, Hinata se sorprendió más no se alejó, en cambio, cerró sus ojos disfrutando el tacto. Ella no es de las que se deja envolver por un hombre que apenas conoció, pero algo tenía ese ojiazul que le transmitía tranquilidad y confianza absoluta.

Naruto agachó lentamente su rostro al de ella, sus respiraciones se mezclaron mientras la punta de la nariz del chico rozaba la respingada con la de ella. Hinata suspiró quedito cuando sintió la mano masculina en su cintura, apegándola al fornido y fuerte cuerpo del oficial.

Sus ojos no se despegaban del otro, estaban hipnotizados por su cercanía, el rubio quiso probar si los labios carnosos de la pelinegra eran tan suaves como aparentaban, y cuando por fin iban a fundirse en un beso que ambos ansiaban con todo su ser, un grito desde afuera los separó por completo.

– ¡Naruto! – se escuchó a unos metros – ¿Dónde jodidos estás, dobe?

– Maldito Sasuke inoportuno – susurró molesto para ir a fuera y encontrar en el pasillo al Uchiha – ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó hosco.

– ¿Dónde mierda te metiste? ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasa? Sai, Shikamaru y yo hemos hecho dos conteos generales y en ambos nos falta una reclusa. ¡Si el jefe se entera estamos muertos! – refunfuñó molesto, nunca se les había perdido nadie, y esta no iba a ser la primera.

– Tranquilízate, ya sé quién falta. Es Hinata Hyuga, y está en el baño – explicó.

El rubio no midió sus palabras y ahora Sasuke tenía una ceja alzada.

– Un momento… ¿Dices que tú estabas con la Hyuga, a solas, pasando las 9 de la noche, en el baño?

Bien, ahora que Sasuke lo decía de esa forma, se podría malinterpretar. No estaban haciendo nada malo… aun. Observó al pelinegro mirarlo fijamente. Mierda, estaba en problemas.

– No es lo que crees. Hinata estaba… y yo vine porque… – balbuceó tratando de decir que fue lo que pasó, pensando en el beso que casi le daba a la chica – ¡Pero no hicimos nada! – alzó la voz exaltado.

– No estoy diciendo lo contrario – soltó divertido el pelinegro – No voy a juzgar ni nada – dijo a sabiendas lo que pasaba con la pelirrosa – Pero estoy seguro que estabas haciendo tu trabajo ¿cierto?

– Eh… si, si, ¿entonces qué otra cosa? Todo está bajo control. – el rubio rascó su nuca.

Sasuke lo conocía demasiado bien, tanto como para saber que el Uzumaki estaba nervioso por algo que pasó allá dentro. Ya se podría imaginar que es, pero no quiso sacar conjeturas tan apresuradas. Sabía que Naruto desde que llegó, hacia su trabajo con una ética increíble, tal como él. O bueno, al menos, antes de que Haruno Sakura entrara al reclusorio.

– ¿Por qué no vuelves adentro? – preguntó.

– ¿Eh? N-no tengo nada que hacer ahí… n-no sé de qué hablas.

– No seas idiota, tienes que escoltar a esa chica a su cubículo. Son las reglas, ¿las recuerdas o viste algo allá dentro que te dejó más estúpido de lo que ya eres? – molestó y por la cara de Naruto, supo que dio en el blanco.

El rubio quiso responder, pero la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Hinata lo zarandeó por completo. Comenzó por su rostro, el angelical gesto con el que siempre miraba a los demás, sus hermosos ojos platinados, su cabello largo y negro, sedoso al tacto, su sonrisa tierna y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Bajando se topó con su delgado cuello y hombros descubiertos, no quería bajar más, pero sus impulsos le ganaron, los senos de Hinata opacaron todos sus pensamientos, grandes, blandos y dispuestos a ser estrujados, su abdomen y vientre plano…

– ¿Dobe? – Sasuke golpeó su hombro, parecía que Naruto estaba babeando mental y literalmente. Lo hizo reaccionar antes de que salpicara su uniforme.

– ¡Ah! ¿Qué? ¡No estaba imaginando nada erótico! – reaccionó paranoico.

– Como digas… – el Uchiha lo miró raro – Lo único que quiero es que vayas y devuelvas a esa chica a su cubículo. Yo iré con Sai y Shikamaru para decirles que ya la encontré.

Naruto asintió para después verlo irse de ahí. Giró en sus talones y se dispuso a entrar a las regaderas encontrándose a la pelinegra sentada en una de las banquitas que había dentro.

La miró cabizbaja, seguramente estaba sonrojada, sonrió por lo preciosa que era. Sigilosamente se sentó a lado de ella pero alejado en una distancia prudente.

– Siento haberte metido en problemas – se disculpó la pelinegra jugando nuevamente con sus dedos.

– No, nada de eso – explicó Naruto – Solo era el tem… el oficial Uchiha – se corrigió rápidamente – Hicieron el conteo diario y me informó que les faltaba una…

– Oh por dios, ¿Estoy en problemas? No quiero que me den un reporte, ni ir a aislamiento yo lo siento, todo es mi culpa por mi tonto miedo a las arañas y-

– Hinata, tranquila… – la detuvo cuando sintió que la chica colapsaba – No te meterás en problemas… yo te llevaré a tu cubículo y me aseguraré de que nadie te escriba reportes, ¿está bien?

– Gr-gracias, oficial Uzumaki – sonrió achicando los ojos y Naruto sintió que quería ser la razón de esa sonrisa por toda la eternidad.

– Bien, entonces vamos – se levantó e invitó a la pelinegra que también lo hiciera dándole la mano.

Caminaron en silencio por los solitarios y oscuros pasillos, en menos de cinco minutos estaban en el cubículo de la chica. Vio a Sakura dormir al igual que todas las demás.

– Bien, ya llegamos – comentó lo obvio Naruto, no sabiendo muy bien que decir, estaba nervioso de nuevo y se estaba comportando como un adolescente.

– Si… – Hinata se mordió el labio. Ella no era ninguna santa y lo sabía, pero tampoco era alguien que tenía mucha experiencia. Conoció un par de chicos, pero con ninguno de ellos sintió las mariposas en su estómago como cuando estaba cerca del rubio – De nuevo, gr-gracias por ayudarme en el baño…

– No tienes que agradecerme, es mi trabajo – sonrió – Bien, me tengo que ir… nos vemos después.

Dio media vuelta empezando a alejarse de ahí y se sintió el hombre más estúpido del planeta, ¿cómo es que esa chica lo ponía en ese estado? Su corazón no dejaba de latir estando cerca de ella.

Recordó lo cerca que estuvieron de darse un beso, dios, como quería probar sus labios, sentirla cerca de su cuerpo, tocarla… paró en seco su caminar justo en el pasillo al salir de los dormitorios.

Estaba loco, pero en lo único que pensaba en ese momento era en tenerla entre sus brazos. Giró para dar vuelta, entró al dormitorio de nuevo solo unos pasos, pues con lo que se topó no lo esperó ver, Hinata iba de salida topándose con él en la entrada.

Se miraron por unos segundos, impresionados por pensar en lo mismo. Naruto no pudo resistir más, la tomó por la nuca y la acercó a él para fundirse junto a ella en un beso que llevaban deseando desde que los interrumpieron minutos antes.

Hinata correspondió para sorpresa del rubio, sus labios eran tan suaves como pensó que serían, se sintió en el mismísimo cielo cuando ambas lenguas rozaron entre sí, él la tomó por la cintura apegándola contra su cuerpo y la pelinegra posó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

¡Oh, dios! Estaba besando frenéticamente a una reclusa, jamás en su vida pensó que eso pasaría estando trabajando ahí. Sabía que estaba incorrecto, prácticamente ilegal, pero ahora no podía dejar de hacerlo, se había vuelto adicto a su sabor, a su piel suave, quiso recorrerla completa pero no quiso asustarla.

Se separaron unos centímetros para recuperar el aliento, sus ojos azules no dejaban de mirar los perla de ella, ambos sonrieron cómplices, se separaron lentamente como si no se quisieran despegar.

Todo el lugar estaba sumergido en la oscuridad, y lo agradeció, pues no quería que la chica viera el tremendo bulto que tenía en esos momentos en su entrepierna. La acercó a su rostro para darle otro beso, este era un poco más lento que el anterior. ¡Esa chica era una delicia andante!

Sin embargo, se tenía que marchar de ahí si no quería meter a Hinata en problemas.

– Tengo que irme, pueden vernos aquí – explicó Naruto al ver que estaban en la entrada de todos los cubículos – Tenemos suerte de que esté oscuro – vio que la pelinegra agachó la cabeza y él acarició su mejilla, alzando su mentón lentamente para mirarla a los ojos – Eres una belleza – en respuesta la chica se sonrojó.

– ¿Hinata? – de un susurro Sakura llamó a la nombrada que respingó volteando a ver a su amiga somnolienta – ¿Qué haces? – parecía que no vio nada raro pues tenía cara de dormida, abrió más los ojos y pudo distinguir al rubio – ¿Es el oficial Uzumaki?

– Shhh, Sakura – acalló la Hyuga, no quería que las demás reclusas se despertaran – Si es él.

– ¿Y dónde estabas? – inquirió – Desde hace te estábamos buscando… pero veo que estabas en buenísimas manos.

El ojiazul sonrió y Hinata se sonrojó aún más.

– Tuvimos un pequeño percance en las regaderas – respondió a medias el policía – Bueno, las dejo, ya pasó mi hora de salida. – guiñó su ojo a la ojiperla, no quería dejarla pero debía hacerlo – Vuelvas a sus cubículos, no quiero que se metan en problemas.

No supo cómo despedirse de Hinata, bueno, si sabía pero no quería hacerlo frente a la reclusa Haruno. Así que solo giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de ahí.

Su corazón no tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar, pero sintió un leve cosquilleó en su estómago, sonrió pensando en la pelinegra.

– Estoy perdido – dijo al aire cuando salió al estacionamiento.

Lo que no sabía él, es que dentro de prisión, un lugar que nunca pensó, iba a encontrar el amor en su estado más puro.

.

.

El sol del día siguiente todavía no se asomaba pero eso no impedía que Temari estuviera fuera de su cama.

– No debí tomar tanta agua – caminaba rápido directo a los baños, pero sus pasos se detuvieron cuando un brazo la interceptó y la jaló a un cuarto de intendencia – ¿¡Qué mierda!?

La puerta se cerró, estaba oscuro y pudo oír claramente como le ponían seguro.

– ¡No sé quién seas, pero no es divertido! – gritó, no estaba asustada. Ya había estado mucho tiempo ahí como para espantarse con cualquier cosa.

– Shhh… – la persona junto a ella prendió la luz y Temari solo pudo abrir los ojos con demasiada sorpresa.

– ¡¿Tú?!

* * *

 **¡Holaaaaaa! Aquí yo con un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Uffff. Esta vez sí me extendí algo, perdón si se les hace muy largo, pero eso es porque abarque a todas, bueno, casi todas las parejas, no hubo mucho SasuSaku pero tienen que admitir que estuvo divertido leer a Sasuke reventando de celos por Sakurita jujuju**

 **Bueno, al principio del capítulo tjenía pensado meter más personajes nuevos, pero como pudieron darse cuenta el capítulo de por sí es muy largo, así que me decidí por solo poner uno y los demás meterlos en el siguiente xDD**

 **¿Qué les parece? ¿Voy bien? Me gustaría que me pusieran su opinión, para darme cuenta si les está gustando la historia :D y si quieren que los capis sean largos o cortos.**

 **¡Gracias de verdad por los reviews que recibí! Me complace mucho el que me digan que les está pareciendo todo. A los que tienen cuenta les respondo por MP y los que no, lo hago por aquí:**

 _ **-**_ _ **Mariacre02**_ _ **: Hola. ¡Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado! Me esfuerzo mucho escribiendo para que así sea. Escribir situaciones hot entre mis parejas favoritas me encanta jaja así que si sigues la historia encontraras muchos encuentros de ese tipo 7w7 Lo de Neji doctor tiene un porqué pero no diré nada para no spoilear, poco se irán dando cuenta. Sii jajaja ese Orochimaru contrata puro dios griego jaja ¿no lo crees? xDDD porque yo sí. Sasuke y Sakura ya tendrán más momentos, no te preocupes. Espero te guste este cuarto capítulo y de igual manera, ver tu review diciéndome que te pareció. ¡Te mando muchos saludos!**_

 _ **-**_ _ **non**_ _ **: Holaa. ¡Me alegra muchísimo que te haga encantado! Me esmero para que la historia tenga consistencia y coherencia. Ojalá siga así hasta terminarla jaja xDD Les dieron mucho por estafar tando y lavar dinero por un tiempo considerable, además los políticos y empresarios tiene mucho poder, fácilmente las pudieron haber hundido más todavía :c más adelanta se sabrá un poquito más de eso, no doy spoilers x) ellas están más que felices jajaja ¿no lo crees? Tener ese tipo de guardia, uff, hasta para chuparse los dedos 7w7 ¡Gracias por seguir la historia y sobre todo por escribirme tu review! Espero ver otro diciendo que te pareció este capi. ¡Te mando muchos saludos!**_

 _ **-**_ _ **chico tranquilo :**_ __ _ **Holaaaa. ¡Me alegra demasiado que te haya gustado! Gracias por todas esas palabras :3 realmente lo aprecio, seguiré mejorando para que sigas en la travesía de mis locas historias. Personas positivas como tú me hacen falta. Sobre el pasado de la banda criminal más sexy de Tokio xd ya vimos un poco, y así iremos de poquito hasta explicar más. Fui mala con el pobre de Shikamaru jajajaja no lo pude evitar, pero eso dará ancla a todo lo que se viene entre ellos ;) Neji es un completo amorrrrr, en varios fics lo he leído** **frió** **(como es en el anime xD) Pero en esta quise darle un poco más de ternura ¿se nota? Me lo quiero comer jajaja es tan lindo con Tenten :3 Reviso cada detalle de mis historias para que tengan coherencia y sobre todo, algo interesante que leer, espero que si me esté saliendo como quiero :D Jajaja no sé ni de enfermería ni de reclusorios, pero la serie Orange is the new black confieso que me ha ayudado bastante xDDD Qué te puedo decir de Sasuke y Shikamaru, son hombres! La mayoría de las cosas las hacen por impulso. ¡Muchas gracias por tus reviews, son realmente alentadores y me dejan una sonrisa en el rostro! Y también agradecerte por leer Kakashi's shipper :D ¡Te mando muchos saludos! Me alegraría seguirte leyendo, así que espero con ansias tu próximo comentario, estaré esperando ansiosa! Besos. PD: Quiero recomendarte mi otro fic "Guerra de bandas" igual y le das una lectura al primer capi y si te gusta le sigues, sin olvidarte de dejarme tu opinión :3 Ahora sí, nos leemos en la próxima.**_

 **Y bueno, hasta ahora es todo de mi parte, espero sus opiniones del capítulo. ¡Gracias a todos los que la siguen! Son mi motor para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente, se les quiere muchísimo.**

 **Lussyvr14**


	5. Problemas

.

.

* * *

 **Problemas**

* * *

.

.

* * *

– _¡Kakashi, Kakashi! – chilló la pequeña castaña al hombre que acababa de entrar a la estancia cargado de bolsas._

– _¿Qué sucede, Tenten? – preguntó preocupado al ver a la niña correr hacia él con tanta velocidad._

– _Es… Hinata…_

– _¿Hinata? ¿Qué sucede con ella? – dejó las bolsas de comida que traía en las manos y rápidamente pensó lo peor._

– _¡Está dando sus primeros pasos! – gritó emocionada para después correr hacia donde estaba la bebé de 11 meses y sus dos amigas completamente felices._

 _El peligris en ese mismo instante se tranquilizó y fue a donde las niñas con una gran sonrisa de alegría. La pequeña peliazul en cuanto lo miró sonrió enormemente, a la par que juntaba sus manitas y aplaudía como podía._

– _Está feliz que regresaste, Kakashi… igual que nosotras – comentó sonrojada Sakura, la cual era más recia de demostrar sus sentimientos._

 _Kakashi soltó una risa divertida._

– _Yo también las extrañé, y Hinata es una niña muy inteligente, ya está aprendiendo a caminar, tiene a las mejores maestras, ¿no es cierto? – el trio sonrió ante el comentario._

 _Ellas siempre andaban corriendo por toda la casa, jugaban con los demás niños, eran muy simpáticas y compartidas, raramente había líos entre ellas, eran unos torbellinos, sin embargo Kakashi las quería con todo su ser._

 _Vivian en una gran casa, no era lujosa, pero si espaciosa. Era como un orfanato, solo que los niños no los daban en adopción, los encargados eran adultos que no habían tenido hijos, los cuales eran tutores de niños huérfanos. Los criaban como si fueran sus hijos, les daban de comer, los vestían, y les daban educación._

 _Los tutores vivían con sus niños en esa gran casa, la cual era de Kakashi, heredada por sus padres. Eran varios adultos, pero las personas con las que más interactuaba, se llamaban Anko e Iruka. Ambas personas tenían sus propios niños a los cuales cuidaban y protegían._

 _La primera niña que acobijó Kakashi, fue a Tenten, quien la encontró en la calle, tiritando de frío afuera de un restaurante, la noche estaba helada y ella solo vestía un pantalón ligero y una blusita que solo le tapaba los hombros. Al peligris se le encogió el corazón de tal manera, que la recogió y la llevó a su casa para darle comida y techo._

 _Él no vivía con nadie y le sobraba mucho tiempo y espacio, apenas estaba empezando a buscar trabajo de abogado, pues ya era egresado de la universidad. Sabía que encargarse de un niño era difícil, pero esa decisión fue una de las mejores de su vida._

 _Después de un tiempo, trajo consigo a una pequeña rubiecita a su hogar. Había terminado su primer caso como abogado y las personas que eran sus padres habían perdido la patria potestad de la niña, el hombre era un drogadicto golpeador y la mamá tenía esquizofrenia. Kakashi hizo un montón de papeleo y, para la fortuna de él, consiguió ser el tutor de la pequeña._

 _La siguiente en integrarse en la familia Hatake, fue Sakura, quien vivía con su abuela Chiyo, y eran vecinas del peligris, no tenían mucho dinero así que a veces no tenían que comer, Kakashi se daba cuenta de esto y en ocasiones les compraba despensa para que sobrevivieran. Lamentablemente, Chiyo, padecía de muchas enfermedades, y un día, al regresar del trabajo, encontró a Sakura llorando afuera de su casa._

 _Kakashi pensó lo peor y efectivamente, la mujer mayor había muerto dentro de su hogar. La pelirrosa traía consigo una pequeña carta:_

" _Kakashi, eres un hombre muy bueno, nunca podré agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí y por mi nieta, esto que voy a pedirte es muy importante y lo lamento por dejarte esa responsabilidad, pero siento que ya no puedo más y algún día dejaré este mundo, por favor, cuida mucho de Sakura, ella te quiero mucho y sé que estará en muy buenas manos"_

 _Ahora Kakashi era tutor de tres pequeñas niñas y en vez de sentirse ofuscado, se sintió pleno. Muchas veces pensaron mal de él, diciendo que era un secuestrador o violador de niñas. Eso no le importaba, podía vivir con los inventos de la gente, pero si seguían así, podrían quitárselas. Ya que él no era el padre de ninguna._

 _Así que lo que hizo fue hacer en su propia casa una "Tutoría" que se trataba de invitar a más personas a hacer lo mismo que él, apoyar a niños sin posibilidades y sin padres, después de un tiempo se integró Anko e Iruka, con más pequeños._

 _Sin duda, esa fue una de las mejores decisiones que pudo tomar. Después de ver la causa que Kakashi estaba apoyando, las personas que hablaban mal de él, ahora apoyaban con ropa, comida y juguetes. Arrepintiéndose de lo que una vez pensaron._

 _Meses después, un juez les dio el permiso para que ya no fuera una "Tutoria" sino, que ya fuera todo un Orfanato, en el cual ayudaban a niños sin padres ni recursos a sobrevivir, dándoles el suficiente apoyo para salir adelante, solo que este Orfanato tenía una condición, no pueden adoptar a los niños, solo apoyarlos. Ya que ni Tenten, Ino ni Sakura quería alejarse del peligris. E igualmente pasaba con los demás niños y tutores._

 _Y, la última en integrarse fue, Hinata, pero de ella, ya saben cómo llegó ahí. Ahora el la familia Hatake tenía nueva integrante a la cual darle mucho amor y cariño._

.

.

La gran y pesada puerta fue abierta frente a sus ojos, su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver por fin la claridad de la luz de esos pasillos. No sabía que día era, ni mucho menos tenía la puta idea de que hora era. Solo quería salir de ahí a como diera lugar. Y tampoco no supo cómo no se volvió loca estando encerrada tanto tiempo.

– Tekumi – llamó Sai al ver como la mujer se quedó estática en su lugar –. Es hora de salgas del aislamiento, ya cumpliste con tu castigo.

La mujer corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta para salir lo más pronto posible de ese _Hoyo_ que casi hace que pierda la cabeza.

– Espera un momento –el pelinegro la tomó del brazo – Hoy sales pero también lo hará alguien más –. La pelimorado asintió, si ya había estado ahí por semanas, podría esperar unos minutos más.

Sai caminó unas cuantas puertas más hasta que dio con la última del pasillo, se escuchó al abrirse.

– ¡Mierda! ¡Ya era la maldita hora! – el policía rodó los ojos.

– Tu asilamiento terminó, sal de aquí –. La chica frente a él pasó por su lado y camino hasta donde estaba Tekumi, quien la miraba sorprendida.

– ¡Shion! – exclamó con una gran sonrisa en su boca, la aludida sonrió de lado, meneando su cabellera rubia.

– ¡Hija de perra, cuanto tiempo! – ambas reclusas chocaron sus manos como si se hubiesen encontrado de nuevo en algún parque.

– ¡Al fin te vuelvo a ver! ¡Creí que te habías podrido dentro de esas cuatro paredes!

– ¿Esperas que unos cuantos días puedan conmigo? – preguntó sarcástica. Tekumi se sorprendió por la respuesta, no fueron unos cuantos días, fueron meses, sin embargo no quiso sacarlo a relucir. Comprendió que Shion fue demasiado fuerte como para aguantar tanto encierro.

– Tienes razón, siempre has sido una perra loca que aguanta todo lo que le suceda. – molestó.

Shión solo guiñó un ojo.

– Señoritas, basta de pláticas, formen una fila ordenada para salir de aquí, si no, díganme para dejarlas de nuevo en aislamiento – advirtió serio.

– Siempre tan estricto – susurró la rubia, pero sin amedrentarse. Ahora que podía salir de ahí no lo desperdiciaría. Así que se comportaría hasta estar con las demás en el reclusorio. No sin antes ser esposadas de pies y manos.

Ambas mujeres y el pelinegro caminaron hasta la entrada del aislamiento, subieron a una camioneta cerrada y se encaminaron hasta el reclusorio, el cual quedaba a 15 minutos en auto. Estaban en el mismo territorio, pero estaba alejado como su nombre lo indicaba.

Llegaron y el primero en salir fue Sai, el cual las bajó y quitó las esposas.

– Ambas vuelven al reclusorio – les dijo mientras las miraba fijamente –. Estarán en sus mismos cubículos y las reglas son las mismas, pero si tienen intención de cometer faltas como la última vez, háganmelo saber y yo mismo me encargaré de devolverlas al infierno del que vienen – sonrió, sin embargo ambas chicas supieron que era falsa, y demasiado tétrica –. ¿Entendieron? – Asintieron –. Vamos, las registraré en la computadora.

Shion sonrió, estaba de vuelta, antes había cometido un error garrafal, el cual la mando a aislamiento por casi medio año, pero ahora sería más precavida, pasó todo el tiempo pensando en un plan más perfecto que el anterior, y si en el pasado falló, estaba segura que el que tenía en mente era el mejor de todos.

Si, su plan seria infalible. Y cualquiera que se metiera en su camino, iba a caer. Esta vez lo haría, esta vez Uzumaki Naruto sería suyo cueste lo que cueste.

.

.

Apenas empezaba el turno y él ya estaba listo como todos los días, se encargaría de los pasillos por esta ocasión, y a las 7 a.m. no había nadie en ellos, apenas había tocado las campanas y las reclusas seguramente se estarían despertando.

Checó todo el perímetro y estaba en perfecto control, ya había llegado Naruto y Sai, solamente faltaba Shikamaru, que llevaba ya veinte minutos de retraso, algo raro en él. Había dos guardias nuevos, los cuales ya había conocía pues él fue quien les enseñó el lugar tal y como Orochimaru le había ordenado el día anterior. A uno de ellos ya lo conocía, así que el trabajo fue un poco más fácil.

Caminó hasta uno de los pasillos que estaban cerca de la entrada, fue ahí donde encontró al rubio mirando por una de las ventanas. Sasuke lo miró raro, pues estaba lejos de él y aun así podía escuchar su parloteo, algo ilógico ya que Naruto por lo general siempre está molestando a la demás gente y no hablaba solo.

– Mierda, mierda, mierda…. – susurraba sin despegar la vista de su objetivo –. Mierda y más mierda.

– Siempre pensé que era mierda la que hablabas todos los días, pero nunca me imaginé que ahora sería literalmente – molestó, más el Uzumaki pareció que no lo escuchó. – Dobe – llamó.

– ¡¿Qué rayos quieres?! – se giró a encarar al pelinegro, se veía demasiado molesto, sus ojos azules chocaron con los negros.

– ¿Qué carajo te pasa, Naruto? – cuestionó le Uchiha, no era normal que se comportara así. Se caracterizaba por ir feliz y vomitando arcoíris a donde fuera y ahora parecía que quería arrancarse los cabellos uno por uno.

El Uzumaki pasó sus manos por su cara para después señalar por la ventana. Sasuke se asomó y le bastó un segundo para saber porque su compañero estaba tan histérico.

– Así que volvió. – fue su comentario.

– ¡¿En qué momento seis meses pasaron tan rápido?! – casi gritó, su pulso estaba acelerado hace rato y parecía estar casi fuera de control.

– Naruto, tranquilízate, no puede ser que esa reclusa te esté poniendo en este estado – Naruto lo miró.

– Es que no entiendes, Sasuke. – volvió a mirar por la ventana –Está loca, mierda, ¿Quién aguanta tanto tiempo en aislamiento y regresa de lo más normal? Y lo peor de todo ¡Está obsesionada conmigo! La última vez casi me despiden por su culpa.

Sasuke lo observó preocupado, tenía razón, la ocasión que mandaron a Shion a aislamiento, el reclusorio se vio envuelto en un escándalo y el personaje principal fue Naruto.

– Puede que haya regresado para hacer las cosas bien y esté rehabilitada – comentó y el Uzumaki soltó una risa amarga.

– Las personas que están mal de la cabeza lo estarán siempre.

– No dejes que esto te afecte, somos policías y sabemos defendernos, además ella es una reclusa, tiene que entender que por más que quiera tener algo contigo ¡No se puede! ¡Está prohibido con ella y con quien sea! – Naruto rápidamente pensó en otra persona de ojos perla y sus ánimos todavía bajaron más – Carajo, si vuelve a intentar algo como la última vez, estás perdido, Orochimaru ya te lo advirtió.

El ojiazul no dijo nada, suspiró hondamente y se talló la cara por última vez.

– Tienes razón, tengo que pensar más claramente. Esto no me puede controlar. Si intenta algo de nuevo, tendré que actuar.

Entonces, Sai llegó corriendo a donde ellos, su respiración estaba agitada.

– ¿Qué rayos pasó? – el Uchiha pensó que algo estaba fuera de control en el reclusorio.

– Naruto… regresó… la chica que… – el pelinegro no podía ni hablar.

– Lo sé, Shion está aquí, tú fuiste por ella y la otra chica a aislamiento.

Sai asintió y lentamente su respiración se fue controlando.

– Sí, Orochimaru medio la orden y fui por ella esta mañana. – comentó, sabía de antemano que el rubio tuvo problemas a causa de ella.

– Tienes que estar pendiente de lo que sea que esté tramando – advirtió Sasuke. – Y no caigas en sus provocaciones. – aconsejó – Me tengo que ir, ustedes me quitan mucho tiempo.

Ambos policías vieron alejarse al pelinegro.

– Bueno, yo vine a decirte lo que ya sabes – Sai tomó del hombro al ojiazul – Si vuelves a tener problemas, no dudes en llamar a otro que no sea a mí.

Naruto casi se cae de espaldas.

– Que gracioso, niño pálido. – sonrió sarcástico.

Sai en cambio, rio de verdad.

– Sabes que es broma – guiñó su ojo – Cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. – comentó cambiando su expresión a una más seria. – Tenlo por seguro.

– Gracias – respondió el rubio, quedando de nuevo solo en aquel pasillo.

Volvió a suspirar hondo. Iba a ser un día de lo más largo.

.

.

– Malditos sueños, son demasiado reales – habló al aire llegando desesperado al recibidor del reclusorio. En eso paró en seco al ver a alguien desconocido –. ¿Y tú eres?

El chico del otro lado sonrió.

– Suigetsu Hozuki – respondió estrechando su mano con la del chico de la coleta.

– Ah, eres uno de los guardias nuevos que contrató Orochimaru.

– Así es. – Shikamaru pensó que estaría Naruto o Sai para pedirles el favor de que no le pusieran retraso a su turno, pero ahora se veía un poco complicado –. ¿Se te hizo tarde, cierto? – el ojivioleta alzó la ceja.

– Eh, sí… tendré que perder el día.

– No hace falta – el Nara lo miró confundido – Apenas nos conocemos pero si vamos a ser compañeros de trabajo, lo mejor es que nos apoyemos entre nosotros, ¿no crees?

Shikamaru dudó por un segundo, pero tenía razón, él fue el último en entrar y sus 3 amigos se encargaron de ponerlo al día, y ahora estaba este chico que se veía buena persona. Así que aceptó, además no podía faltar a su trabajo.

– Si, tienes razón – respondió y el Hozuki sonrió en respuesta.

– Tranquilo, en lo que a mí respecta, tú entraste igual que todos nosotros.

– Gracias. Te debo una. – entró a la cárcel y se fue directo al comedor, donde empezaba su turno.

Había despertado tarde, para su mala suerte, soñando lo mismo pero con diferentes posiciones para variar, parecía que a su mente le encantaba jugarle ese tipo de imágenes mientras dormía. Hace semanas que Temari era la protagonista de sus sueños eróticos. Necesitaba sacársela de la cabeza de inmediato, sino sentía que se volvía loco.

¿En qué momento su cabeza comenzó a convertirse en su enemiga? Diablos. Tenía que hacer algo pronto. Es decir, ni siquiera conocía a la chica, cuando él entró ella ya estaba ahí, desconocía la razón por la cual la habían encerrado en la cárcel. No podía ser nada bueno, claro que si estaba ahí era por infringir las leyes.

Tenía que empezar a pensar lo peor de ella, sino iba a terminal mal todo. Sin embargo, por más que intentaba imaginarse a Temari haciendo algo que la dejase mal parada, no podía, ella irradiaba todo menos maldad, tenía carácter, sí. Pero no era como para herir a alguien. Así que su objetivo sería investigar los antecedentes de la chica, solo así su mente lo dejaría en paz de una vez por todas.

Maldita sea. Como deseaba un cigarrillo en estos momentos.

Al percatarse de que faltaba mucho para el desayuno, se dispuso a iniciar con su investigación, iría a los archivos y vería que fue lo que hizo Temari para terminar como reclusa. Sabía que estaba exagerando con su decisión, pero si no paraba de una vez por todas, sus sentimientos iban a ir creciendo. Siempre que trataba de pensar en algo que lo distrajese, aparecía esa rubia de ojos verdes frente a él, desnuda, llamándolo seductoramente para que cayera en sus encantos. No podía seguir así, debía pensar en algo para dejar de estar enfrascado en sus emociones.

Caminó hacia las oficinas, el silencio de los pasillos solo hizo que su mente se debatiera en si estaba bien lo que iba a hacer, lo cual en cualquier momento no le hubiese importado, pero estos días estaba tratando de usar lo menos que podía su cerebro. Ahora lo menos que quería era sentirse culpable de lo que estaba por hacer.

Después de unos minutos llegó a su destino, por lo regular en ese lugar no había personas, pues era poco el personal contratado, así que entrar ahí y revisar iba a ser más fácil. Abrió la puerta y efectivamente no había nadie dentro. Se fue directo a los gabinetes y empezó a revisar los nombres de las carpetas ordenadas alfabéticamente.

– Sabaku no Temari… – susurró al encontrar su objetivo. Sacó sus antecedentes y cuando apenas estaba disponiéndose a leer, la puerta tras él se abrió.

– Disculpa…

Shikamaru no reconoció la voz, así que no podían ser sus amigos.

– Pero lo que estás haciendo no está permitido.

El chico sabía que eso era verdad, ellos no podían leer los archivos a menos que fuese una emergencia o el caso de la reclusa estuviese nuevamente abierto a investigación. Lentamente cerró de nuevo la carpeta y la volvió a poner en su lugar.

El pelilargo giró su cuerpo y se encontró con quien lo descubrió. Era un oficial nuevo. Esa cabellera pelirroja no la había visto y parecía que era el encargado de las oficinas.

– Lo siento, tienes razón, pero esta reclusa se metió en problemas y quería añadir otro reporte a sus antecedentes – mintió obviamente y se sintió la peor basura al echarle la culpa a ella para no ser descubierto.

– Oh, es eso. Entonces dime el nombre y yo mismo lo haré, después de todo este es mi nuevo trabajo. – el chico se veía serio y ético. Algo que Shikamaru tenía presente que él dejó de serlo desde que entró ahí sin autorización.

– Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara, por cierto. – se presentó para tranquilizar el ambiente y tener un poco de aire de trabajo.

– Gaara. – soltó escueto, sin confiar todavía en el pelinegro. – ¿Y bien, quién es y qué hizo?

– ¿Qué?

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos.

– La chica que viniste a reportar.

Shikamaru se mordió el labio inferior. ¡Diablos! Nunca pensó que estaría en esa situación. Nunca debió ser tan estúpido como para llegar a hacer lo que estaba pensando. Si antes se sentía una basura, ahora se sentía la escoria más grande del mundo.

– Es a Temari, ¿no? – los ojos aguamarina miraron fijo al hombre de la coleta.

– ¿Cómo… supiste? – preguntó asombrado pero sin mostrarlo.

– Por qué es la carpeta que está salida del archivero – señaló y efectivamente el Nara vio como, por la sorpresa de ser descubierto, acomodo mal los papeles.

– Ah, si…

– Bien entonces, dime qué infracción debo anotar.

– Eh… pues… –maldición, estaba tartamudeando, mierda, mierda – No es nada grave, es mejor que lo olvide, fue muy apresurado de mi parte venir a reportar algo que no fue importante. – quiso enmendar su error, Temari no merecía para nada lo que estaba haciendo.

– Cualquier falta es grave en este lugar, dime qué fue lo que hizo –la voz del pelirrojo hizo que Shikamaru lo mirara con confusión, parecía que ese chico quería reportar a la chica a como diera lugar. – Si entraste aquí sin permiso, es porque fue grave, ¿no? – _No, para nada, de hecho entré aquí porque soy un completo estúpido._

– Estaba fuera de su cubículo en horas de dormir – soltó lo primero que se ocurrió y por supuesto, esa era una de las infracciones que era menos grave de todas.

Gaara por alguna razón empezó a toser, Shikamaru lo miró componerse y volver a su postura rígida.

– ¿Es todo? – inquirió el nuevo.

– Si.

– De acuerdo. Entonces yo me encargaré de reflejar la falta en su expediente. – el chico caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió e hizo un gesto con la mano para que el ojinegro entendiera que quería que se fuera.

Shikamaru salió de ahí. Sintió algo extraño con ese oficial nuevo, pero su mente ahora estaba hecha una mierda. Ahora por su culpa, Temari tendría una mancha más en sus archivos por algo que no hizo. Carajo, ahora se sentía por la mierda.

Tenía que encontrarla y explicarle, claro omitiendo sus sentimientos, tenía que advertirla, sabía que al tener un reporte nuevo, tenía que hacer trabajos extras.

– ¿En qué momento la metí en esto? – se preguntó.

Y en vez de descubrir porqué Temari llegó ahí, la metió en más problemas, era un verdadero idiota.

.

.

El taller de computación estaba con sus respectivas reclusas, la tarea del día era limpieza de los equipos de cómputo, Hinata estaba al final de la fila y su mesa era la más organizada, tenía en su poder herramientas como destornilladores, los cuales los podías usar solo para el trabajo y por ningún motivo podían sacarlos sin permiso.

– Hoy se integra una nueva reclusa – avisó Sasuke captando la atención de todas – Así que tendrán nueva "compañera".

Hinata levantó la vista para verla.

– Shion, tu sitio será a lado de Hyuga – señaló y la rubia se fue a sentar a su puesto. La peliazul la vio sentarse y acomodarse, le regaló una sonrisa y la chica hizo lo mismo.

– Ya sabes mi nombre, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – preguntó.

– Hinata – respondió tímidamente como era su característica.

– Gusto en conocerte, Hinata – ambas chicas estrecharon sus manos.

– Esto es trabajo, no un parque, así que apresúrense o si no, no tendrán hora de desayuno – regañó el oficial.

Hinata volvió rápidamente a lo que estaba, no quería que le metieran reporte, pero parecía que a la chica nueva eso le valía un reverendo pepino, pues ella siguió hablando.

– Este Uchiha siempre ha sido un gruñón – soltó una risita – Nada que ver con mi Naruto.

La ojiperla respingó al escuchar el nombre del rubio. Aunque sorprendida al escucharla decir "mi Naruto" ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

– ¿Los conoces? – inquirió curiosa, pero sin dejar de trabajar.

– Claro. He estado en este lugar como un año. Pero hace seis meses me llevaron a aislamiento, y apenas salí.

– Debió ser difícil – Hinata se compadeció.

– ¿Qué si lo fue? – comentó sarcástica – Hombre, fue un completo infierno, sin hacer nada, sin ver la luz del día, sin interactuar con nadie, dos comidas al día – contaba y la peliazul se sorprendía de lo crueles que podían llegar a ser en ese lugar – Pero, ya regresé y vengo por lo que es mío.

La Hyuga no entendió lo último así que no supo que decirle. Sin embargo, Shion no siguió hablando y ambas se dispusieron a trabajar.

Sasuke pasaba por todos los lugares vigilando que estuvieran haciendo bien su trabajo. Después regresaba a su lugar y desde ahí las observaba a todas.

 _Sasuke, vigílala bien, no confíes en ella, es peligrosa._

La voz del más estúpido de sus amigos sonó en su cabeza. Eso lo sabía perfectamente, no por nada apenas volvía de aislamiento después de seis meses. E incluso escogió este trabajo, donde había demasiadas cosas para convertirlas en armas peligrosas.

Bufó. El tiempo sí que pasaba volando, casi recordaba como si fuera ayer como la llevó él mismo a aislamiento, sinceramente no supo cómo esa chica aguantó tanto tiempo.

 _Hierva mala nunca muere._

– Lo haces muy bien – elogió la rubia – ¿Dónde aprendiste?

– Gracias, aprendí… – Hinata inmediatamente recordó como hackeaba las cuentas bancarias de los políticos y agentes millonarios – En la escuela.

– Oh, pues que buena escuela, yo solamente acabé la preparatoria en mi ciudad, después empecé en malos pasos, vender droga y consumirla, cometí delitos menores, y en una de esas la policía me atrapó – alzó los hombros y contó como si de una historia normal se tratase. – ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí?

– Robo – respondió, si bien no se arrepentía de hacerlo, si le daba cierta pena.

– Ah – asintió – No te ves como una ladrona – acarició la cara de Hinata a quien no le dio tiempo de reaccionar – Pareces una muñequita. Eres muy hermosa. Casi me da envidia, quisiera cortártela y guardarla para siempre – Shion miró a la Hyuga con una expresión escalofriante, quien se asustó por un segundo, pues después de ver la cara de espanto, Shion comenzó a reírse –. Hubieras visto tu cara, fue épica.

Hinata sonrió de lado, aunque todavía asombrada.

– ¡Shión! ¿Quieres volver a aislamiento el mismo día que llegaste? Porque eso sería un nuevo record – amenazó el pelinegro.

– Perdone, oficial Uchiha. – se disculpó en voz alta, para después susurrar: – Si en su lugar estuviera mi Naruto, todo sería diferente. ¿Lo conoces? – Hinata asintió despacio –. Le encanta mantener relaciones con reclusas, pero la verdad es que me ama a mí y tenemos un romance – Hinata abrió los ojos – Pero shh, no le cuentes a nadie que es un secreto, le gusta mantenerlo a escondidas – guiñó un ojo en señal de pacto y volvió a trabajar.

En cambio, la peliazul sintió una opresión en el pecho, escuchar decir eso a Shion se sintió como si una estaca la atravesara completamente.

¿Tenía una relación con Naruto? ¿Acaso era cierto? Inmediatamente comenzó a temblar. Sus estomago se revolvió y el hambre que tenia se convirtieron en nauseas. Recordó como había besado los labios del rubio, dulces y cálidos, como sus manos la atrapaban para no alejarla de él.

El beso que se dieron fue el mejor que se haya dado con alguien, sentía confianza al tenerlo cerca, sus ojos azules se veían realmente sinceros, pero parecía que solo era una fachada. Pues al parecer, mantenía relación con otra reclusa, o bueno, no es como si con ella tuviera una, pero al menos tenía que respetar a Shion que era su pareja.

Más bien, ¿podía un oficial de una cárcel, mantener una relación con una reclusa? ¿Eso no es ilegal?

 _Ah claro, pero cuando estabas en sus fuertes brazos y comiéndotelo no dijiste ni pío._

Pensaba que era diferente. Sentía que Naruto era diferente, pero parecía que era igual que los demás, que era alguien que no le importaban los sentimientos, que se hacía pasar por alguien bueno cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario.

Su mente le estaba empezando a jugarle en contra y ella lo que quería era irse de ahí y agarrar un poco de aire.

– Oficial Uchiha. – llamó como pudo.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Puedo retirarme? No me siento muy bien – el pelinegro la miró desconfiado.

– De acuerdo, pero directo a la enfermería.

– Gracias.

La chica salió disparada del lugar, sentía muy aguados los ojos y sabía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas comenzarían a rodar por sus mejillas sin su permiso.

Corrió con los ojos nublados y rápidamente se escondió en la lavandería. Faltaba todavía para la hora del desayuno, solo que ahora el hambre se le había ido.

No tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

.

.

– Kakashi, ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo va todo? Un gusto volver a reunirme contigo – saludó un hombre alto y con una gran cabellera blanca.

– Señor Jiraiya, el gusto es mío – respondió cortes estrechando su mano contra la de él para después sentarse en una de las mesas de aquel restaurant.

– ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó sentándose en la silla frente al peligris –. Escuché que perdiste el último caso.

Kakashi bajó un poco la mirada al recordar aquel día en el que no pudo hacer más por sus chicas, sin embargo, ahora estaba haciendo todo lo posible para encontrar pruebas del porque ellas hacían lo que hacían.

– Si, lamentablemente perdimos y ellas fueron a prisión. Yo estoy bien pero no puedo negar que las extraño. Aunque sé que están bien, siento que me hacen mucha falta.

– Me imagino, has vivido casi la mitad de tu vida con ellas. Dices que están en un reclusorio, ¿Cuál?

– Tokio – respondió para después añadir – Han estado ahí por un mes.

– ¿Es el que comanda Orochimaru? – inquirió.

– Si. El mismo. ¿No es en el que deberías tú de estar al mando?

En ese instante el mesero llegó a pedirles sus órdenes y ambos hombres pidieron un par de cervezas.

– Si, el señor Hiruzen me lo dijo antes de morir, que cuando él faltara me haría jefe del reclusorio por mi esfuerzo y desempeño de mi trabajo, pero cuando leyeron sus últimas palabras el día del entierro, el nombre del jefe no era yo, sino Orochimaru. – contó, esa historia no le gustaba, sin embargo era algo que siempre lo seguiría.

– Sigue haciéndome raro, escuché eso en algún lugar, pero por alguna razón algo no me cuadra. – sospechó el Hatake, esa historia por más que la oía, más rara se le hacía. – Perdón por la pregunta, pero, ¿dónde murió el señor Sarutobi?

– En el Hospital General de Tokio.

– ¿No fue el hospital que se incendió hace 22 años? – recordaba perfectamente los años, ya que fue el mismo lugar en donde encontró a Hinata.

– Si. El mismo, él estaba en terapia incentiva, y cuando el fuego comenzó no pudieron hacer nada, fue consumido por las llamas – su voz dejaba oír dolor – Fue hace tanto tiempo y la herida parece no sanar.

– Fue demasiado repentino, y pensándolo bien, muy extraño.

– Según los forenses, fue una fuga de gas. La verdad, no hondeé mucho en el asunto para no sentirme destrozado, Hiruzen fue como un padre para mí –. Kakashí le dio una mirada de consuelo. – Y de hecho, ese día el abogado de Hiruzen iba a leer donde me hacía jefe del reclusorio de mujeres de Tokio. Pero sin embargo, esos papeles se quemaron junto todo a su paso. Pasaron los días y como te conté, después el abogado leyó, lo que dije que eran los nuevos deseos de Hiruzen, los cuales eran que Orochimaru se encargara del recinto al estar más capacitado que yo.

El mesero llegó con sus pedidos y ambos le dieron un trago.

– Me dijeron que yo podría encargarme del reclusorio en dado caso que Orochimaru renunciara o fuera cesado de su puesto, sin embargo, no tengo muchas esperanzas, ya pasaron 22 años del ese accidente lamentable – terminó por decir el peliblanco, sin embargo Kakashi siempre tuvo dudas.

¿Cómo fue posible que Hiruzen, el jefe de policías de Tokio, haya cambiado de opinión tan repentinamente? Jiraiya era muy bueno en su trabajo. Y por lo que había escuchado de otros oficiales, Orochimaru siempre tuvo una conducta rara. Tenía un carácter sombrío. Fue por eso que Hiruzen eligió a Jiraiya para ser el nuevo jefe del reclusorio, sin embargo todo resultó al revés.

– Una historia que se balanceó mucho hacia Orochimaru, ¿no lo crees? – inquirió Kakashi.

– No trato de pensar en eso, fue hace mucho tiempo. – de un sorbo se acabó toda su cerveza.

– Lamento hacerte recordar, pero tengo que decirte algo – Jiraiya lo miró – Soy abogado, y a veces, solo a veces, nosotros nos guiamos por corazonadas, y en lo que a mí respecta esta historia no la conocemos a fondo. Siento que hay algo que todavía no se ha descubierto.

– ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

– Sé que este asunto ya debió ser olvidado por todos, pero yo siento que el incendio, el alboroto y sobre todo, las muertes de muchos pacientes y Hiruzen Sarutobi, fue planeado. Y que el que está atrás de todo esto, es Orochimaru.

Jiraiya abrió levemente los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

– Kakashi, lo que estás diciendo es muy grave.

– Lo sé, pero por más que lo pienso, no hay otra respuesta – alzó su portafolio y lo puso arriba de la mesa – Hiruzen murió hace 22 años, los mismos que tiene Orochimaru de estar al mando del reclusorio, me contaste tú que días antes que muriera Hiruzen, te había dicho a ti que ibas a subir de cargo, pero por alguna razón que no supieron explicar los doctores, Hiruzen sufrió una decaída, luego días después murió en el incendio. Semanas después el abogado de Hiruzen, sacó una "nueva" petición en donde decía que Sarutobi había "cambiado de parecer" y ahora quiso que Orochimaru fuera quien ocupara el cargo que tú ibas a tener. – Jiraiya lo miraba hablar, sin embargo, eso era algo que ya sabía hace tiempo –. Pero, a sabiendas que tú conoces mejor que yo la historia, investigué más, y adivina, ¿qué hace ahora el abogado de Hiruzen?

– Según sé se fue del país después de eso.

– No, está trabajando con nada más y nada menos que con Orochimaru en el reclusorio.

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué?

– Es el de las finanzas y administración del recinto. – Jiraiya no lo podía creer, eso sí lo había tomado por sorpresa.

– ¿Recuerdas el nombre? – preguntó a Kakashi.

– Kabuto Yakushi. – contó el peligris – Que conveniente que lo contratará Orochimaru en ese puesto tan prestigiado a la par que entraba como jefe del reclusorio, ¿no?

Jiraiya estaba procesando todo la historia, y ahora que la analizaba con más detenimiento, la historia mostraba muchos puntos a favor de Orochimaru, pero ¿Cómo fue posible que Hiruzen cambiara de opinión tan drásticamente? ¿Acaso no confiaba en él? Imposible, siempre le decía que era un buen hombre y el día que él faltara, él iba a ser su sucesor. ¿Acaso Orochimaru tenía algo que ver con el incendio? No quería pensar lo peor, pero todo apuntaba a que la muerte de Hiruzen no fue accidente, sino asesinato, llevando muchas vidas del hospital en el trascurso.

¿Sería posible que Orochimaru fuese el culpable para quedarse con el puesto? ¿Mataría a su propio jefe para su beneficio? Mierda, todo esto ya le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

– Kakashi, todo esto tan repentinamente… – habló ofuscado – No sé qué pensar en estos momentos…

El peligris lo entendió, estaba hablando tan apresuradamente sobre ese caso, que no se dio cuenta que Jiraiya había sufrido mucho con eso.

– Si, lo siento, me dejé llevar. – se disculpó con el hombre.

Ambos siguieron platicando cambiando de tema, poniéndose al día. Sin embargo, la mente se Kakashi seguía trabajando para encontrar los cabos sueltos dentro de esa historia que lo tenía despierto en las noches.

Algo andaba mal y él lo descubriría.

.

.

Sakura se encontraba en su puesto de trabajo, acomodando libros en esa pequeña biblioteca que tenía el reclusorio, el estómago le rugía como si llevara una semana entera sin comer bocado, lo bueno era que ya casi era la hora del desayuno.

– Gracias a dios – habló sola, tenía un hambre de perros y lo que más quería ahora era ir a comer.

La estancia estaba sin gente, por lo regular no venían a leer temprano, siempre era después de la primera comida del día.

Seguía organizando los libros por categoría, de humor, de suspenso y misterio, de romance, entre otros géneros, también había libros de estudio, tales como de química, física, historia, literatura, filosofía y muchos más, algo que al principio asombró a la pelirrosa, pues no pensó en encontrar libros de ese tipo en este lugar, luego lo asimiló bien, claro que podía haber libros de ese tipo, las personas dentro de reclusorios también tienen derecho a estudiar y salir adelante, bueno, eso será cuando estén libres.

Fue en ese entonces que la ojijade recordó cuando estaba libre ella y sus amigas, como conversaban estando en fuera, todas ellas vivían en un orfanato desde que Kakashi la adoptó.

Como jugaban en el parque que estaba cerca de su casa, como Kakashi las llevaba a comer helado, los cuentos de dormir que les leía. Como se preocupaba cuando alguna de ellas se enfermaba por más mínima gripe.

– Dios, ¿cómo pudimos pagarte así, Kakashi? – susurró con voz quebrada, se sentía demasiado decepcionada de ella misma, Kakashi no se merecía todo el sufrimiento que ella y sus amigas le estaban ocasionando.

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y ella la dejó caer hasta su mentón. Había jurado no llorar ante cualquier situación, pero le era imposible cumplir esa promesa al verse a ella y sus amigas encerradas en la cárcel, la oportunidad de salir hasta que tuvieran como 40 años de edad.

– ¡Aww! La bebecita está llorando, ¿quieres un pañuelito? – una voz se escuchó detrás de ella y rápidamente se volteó para encontrarse con Tekumi mirándola con burla junto a otras dos reclusas.

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas y levantó la barbilla. No dejaría que nadie la viera cabizbaja. Y menos esa chica que parecía que la traía en contra de ella desde que entró.

– Así que regresaste – inquirió más no hubo respuesta –. Pues bienvenida de nuevo – Sakura no quería tener enemigas dentro del reclusorio, quería que Kakashi se sintiera orgulloso de ella y su buen comportamiento, así que juró no meterse en más líos.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?

– ¿Quieres que haga una fiesta? – soltó sarcástica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

– Tienes que pedirme disculpas de rodillas, hija de puta. – decía Tekumi a la par que señalaba el piso.

– ¿Es enserio? – alzó una ceja – Madura, ya no estamos en la secundaria, donde de seguro fuiste de esas personas que se dedicaban a molestar a otras, no eres más que alguien esclava de sus pensamientos e inseguridades, que creyendo que intimidando a los demás tendrás el control de todo, pues te diré algo, no es así, de seguro terminaste aquí a causa de tu comportamiento inmaduro.

Tekumo frunció el ceño, no le gustó para nada todo lo que dijo la Haruno sobre ella.

– ¿Y tú estás aquí por ser una excelente persona, no? – rio en su cara y la ojijade rodó los ojos.

– Déjame en paz. – soltó tajante pasando a lado de la pelimorado dispuesta a irse antes de meterse en problemas. De verdad que no quería tener más reportes.

– ¿A dónde crees que vas, maldita estúpida? – agarró el brazo de la pelirrosa y la jaló enterrando sus uñas en la piel.

Sakura se soltó del agarre, miró su brazo y notó que casi le rompió la piel, ya empezaba a enojarse.

– ¿Qué mierda quieres? ¡¿Qué carajo traes contra mí?! – gritó. Tekumi la sacaba de sus casillas y eso que casi no habían interactuado.

– Por tu culpa me mandaron a maldito _Hoyo_ , ¿sabes cuánto tiempo estuve ahí? ¡Semanas! Es una porquería.

– Tú fuiste quien se metió conmigo en primer lugar, tu misma te lo buscaste. – se defendió.

– Te arrepentirás de hacerme miserable el tiempo que estuve allá. – la pelimorado y sus amigas se acercaron amenazadoramente a Sakura, sin embargo, ella en ningún momento se amedrentó.

Mierda, ella no quería meterse en más problemas, pero parecía que los problemas se encargaban de buscarla. Pero no se iba a dejar golpear ni intimidar por nadie, no sin antes dar pelea.

– ¿Eres tan cobarde como para que otras personas peleen tus batallas? – mencionó con una sonrisa burlona picando el orgullo de la otra chica.

Y pareció que había funcionado. Pues Tekumi hizo una señal para que las otras dos no se metieran.

– Estás acabada. –advirtió.

– Eso lo veremos – respondió la ojijade.

.

.

 _¡Soy la peor persona del universo!_

Se quería dar topes contra la pared, dios, ¿en qué momento quiso ir a revisar porqué Temari llegó ahí? ¿A él que le importaba? Ahora solo había metido un reporte a alguien que no había hecho nada.

– Imbécil… – se insultó.

A Shikamaru le faltaba solo un pasillo para llegar a su puesto en el comedor, cuando de pronto se abrió una puerta de conserjería, vio a la rubia causante de baños de agua helada salir no sin antes verificar que nadie la viera, sus ojos se engrandecieron cuando se dio cuenta que el Nara la estaba observando con las cejas levantadas.

Rápidamente cerró la puerta tras ella. Shikamaru se acercó a donde estaba y desde el momento que la vio, recordó lo que le había hecho, chasqueó la lengua en señal de frustración, si se enteraba no lo iba a perdonar jamás, y las pequeñas interacciones o discusiones que tenían todos los días iban a desaparecer, y el pelilargo no iba a poder vivir sin siquiera hablarle.

Sin embargo, la rubia se veía muy nerviosa, algo escondía y él lo iba a averiguar.

– ¿Y bien? – inquirió estando frente a ella.

– ¿Si? ¿Qué se le ofrece oficial Nara? – preguntó haciéndose la tonta.

– ¿Por qué sales de aquí como si no quisieras que nadie te viera?

– ¿Qué? No… – respondió pero sin mirarlo a la cara – Claro que no, solo que hoy me toca limpieza y vine por una escoba. _– Uff, esa idea estuvo buena._

– ¿Y la escoba? – preguntó él al no verle nada en las manos.

– No hay aquí, así que tendré que ir a la conserjería de los baños, con permiso. – habló y se fue tan rápido que al chico casi no le daba tiempo de detenerla.

– Hey, hey, hey… – la tomó del brazo – No tan rápido.

Temari tragó duro, maldita sea. Si algo sabio de Shikamaru, es que era muy inteligente y demasiado analítico con las situaciones, si se enteraba de qué era lo que estaba escondiendo, seguramente iba a pensar mal de ella.

No obstante, el Nara no iba a preguntarle sobre qué estaba haciendo ahí o por qué actuaba diferente. Estaba más ensimismado en querer disculparse con ella que en averiguar su comportamiento extraño.

– Yo… bueno… – _¡Habla y no seas un cobarde!_ – Hoy hice algo malo…

Temari lo miró con confusión.

– ¿El oficial correcto hizo algo malo? Vaya qué interesante. – molestó. – Bueno, si eso es todo me tengo que ir-

– No es todo – la detuvo de nuevo y Temari empezaba a desesperarse –. Accidentalmente… hice que te pusieran un reporte – confesó por fin.

Esperó algo de parte de ella, que le gritará o golpeara por ser tan imbécil. Pero nada llegó. Temari lo miraba y poco a poco una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

– ¿Eso era?

– Si. – Shikamaru no entendía su personalidad.

– Oficial Nara, no tiene que preocuparse, si usted me puso un reporte, es porque soy una chica mala, ¿no es así? – un dedo suyo llegó al uniforme del pelilargo, su rostro se acercó y la boca de ella alcanzó a rozar la barbilla de él.

El Nara no supo ni qué decir, literalmente esa rubia lo dejaba sin habla y lo peor de todo, hacía que su cerebro no reaccionara como debía. Un suspiró salió de sus labios cuando sintió el aliento caliente de la chica en su oreja. Cerró los ojos, olvidándose completamente de que estaban en un pasillo y que cualquiera podía verlos tan pegados.

A Temari le encantaba la cercanía de él. Lo deseaba desde hace tanto tiempo que tenerlo así de cerca de su cuerpo, provocaba que su interior se incendiara, y que la única forma de apagarlo era que él la hiciera suya de una vez por todas.

Pero para la mala suerte de ambos, la campana que avisaba el desayuno los separó estrepitosamente, segundos después reclusas llenaron el pasillo dirigiéndose al comedor.

– Me tengo que ir – Temari se despidió de él, y Shikamaru asintió.

Dio media vuelta y despareció a la par que todas dentro de ese gran salón, Shikamaru suspiró.

– ¿Por qué siempre me tengo que quedar a la mitad o con las putas ganas? – soltó frustrado –. Tengo que tenerla, para así quitarme esta obsesión.

Sin embargo, Shikamaru no sabía que Temari para él sería más adictiva que el propio cigarro.

.

.

– ¿Has visto por alguna parte a Hinata? – preguntó Tenten a Ino encontrándosela a la mitad del comedor, ambas tenían su charola con comida.

– ¿A Hina? – la castaña asintió – No, no la he visto, pero seguramente está en su puesto de trabajo, en el taller de computación, ¿por? – se sentó en una mesa e invito a su amiga a hacer lo mismo.

– Solo quería preguntarle algo, pero pensándolo bien, creo que ella no es a la persona que debo preguntarle.

Ino la miró confundida, a veces Tenten se enredaba con sus propias palabras que no se le entendía que era lo que quería decir.

Después de unos segundos, se integró Temari con una sonrisa boba.

– ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Ino curiosa.

– ¿A mí? – se señaló – Nada.

– ¿Cómo que nada? Si se nota que pasó algo y por eso traes esa risita traviesa, ¿ya te comiste al oficial Nara?

– ¡Ino! – regañó la castaña, a veces su amiga se pasaba con sus comentarios.

– Tranquila, Tenten. Ninguna de nosotros es santa, así que podemos hablar de sexo con tranquilidad – guiñó su ojo y de nuevo su mirada fue a dar con Temari.

– ¿Qué? – se hizo la que no entendió.

– ¡Vamos! Dinos de una vez por todas si ya tuviste que ver con el Nara. – susurró lo último y Temari se metió un bocado a la boca.

Ella era muy reservada con sus cosas, pero no sabía que Ino era lo doble de insistente cuando quería saber algo.

– Oigan, ¿dónde están Hinata y Sakura? – cambió de tema y pareció que funcionó, ya que Ino volvió a buscarlas con la mirada.

– Qué raro que no estén aquí, es el desayuno, siempre lo comemos juntas. – comentó la castaña preocupada por sus amigas.

– No te preocupes, seguro están en su trabajo y en unos momentos más nos acompañarán – guiñó su ojo, no obstante, Tenten no estaba muy convencida de su ausencia.

Las tres chicas ya habían terminado de desayunar, se levantaron de su lugar y se dispusieron a dejar el comedor, dispuestas a reposar su comida fueron directo al patio. Se sentaron debajo de un árbol y comenzaron a conversar.

– ¿Será que la comida de hoy haga daño?

Ambas rubias miraron raro a Tenten por su comentario.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó Ino agarrando el hombro de su amiga.

– No, no es eso. Pero tan siquiera que me dé un dolorcito de estómago, ¿es mucho pedir?

– Okey, creo que te estás volviendo loca – dijo Temari al escucharla.

– Si sigues diciendo eso, te vamos a llevar al psiquiatra – recriminó Ino con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Por qué quieres enfermarte? – inquirió la rubia mayor.

Tenten se sonrojó e Ino supo de inmediato lo que estaba pasando.

– ¡Quieres ir de nuevo con el doctor, cierto picarona! – la chica casi lo gritó y Tenten se sintió muerta de la vergüenza al ser descubierta.

– ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! – se defendió y trató de sonar convincente pero no lo logró.

– ¡Oh por Dios! Ino tiene razón, quieres enfermarte para ir a parar a la enfermería de nuevo, ¿verdad? – Temari e Ino soltaron carcajadas y Tenten por su parte, estaba roja.

Después de varias burlas y molestos comentarios a consideración de la castaña, ambas rubias se tranquilizaron.

– ¿Ya terminaron de burlarse de mí, brujas? – infló las mejillas.

– ¿Tan bueno está el doctor? – inquirió curiosa Ino, inmensamente interesada en lo que iba a decir la castaña.

Temari aunque no lo demostrara también tenía curiosidad por saber por qué Tenten quería volver a la enfermería por más mínima que fuese la excusa.

– Tenten… – llamó Ino al observar que su amiga no tenía intención de hablar.

– Anda, te sentirás mejor si te desahogas – secundó Temari.

– ¡Es el hombre más guapo del universo! – confesó sintiéndose más liviana, y es que cada vez que pensaba en él, ella se sentía como en un sueño, se sentía tan afortunada, pues nunca pensó que en un lugar así pudo conocer a un hombre tan maravilloso.

– ¿Es muy guapo? – preguntó Ino.

– ¡Es un ángel, tiene el cabello castaño, largo pero muy bien cuidado, y en vez de hacerlo ver mal, lo hace ver demasiado varonil, tiene un cuerpo de infarto, sus manos son tan suaves y tiene una personalidad única, simplemente me encanta!

– Pues como lo describes, es un súper modelo – molestó la rubia de ojos azules.

– Y sus ojos… – suspiró pensando al doctor que la traía de cabeza, pero inmediatamente recordando que eran idénticos a los de Hinata – ¿Saben? Hay algo en ese doctor que se me hace muy parecido a Hinata.

– ¿A Hinata? ¿Por qué? – cuestionó Temari, confundida por el repentino cambio de humor de Tenten.

– Es que ambos tienen los mismos ojos y-

No pudo continuar, ya que la ambulancia llegó abriendo paso por el patio, las sirenas sonaban y sonaban como martillos en los oídos de todos. Las tres chicas rápidamente se levantaron del suelo e igual que las otras reclusas se acercaron a ver qué pasaba.

– ¿Qué rayos? – llegó Shikamaru al ver todo el alboroto.

– Dos reclusas pelearon y una salió gravemente herida – respondió Suigetsu, que era quien manejaba la camioneta.

– ¿Qué? – rápidamente el Nara buscó con la mirada a Temari y al verla ahí parada sana y salva, sintió un alivio, sin embargo, otra chica había sido lastimada y ellos como policías no estuvieron ahí para evitar que esto pasara.

– ¡Abran paso! – salió Sai del edificio junto con el oficial pelirrojo, arrastrando una camilla. Que por culpa de la trifulca, las chicas no pudieron ver de quien se trataba. Sin embargo, Tenten e Ino tuvieron un mal presentimiento.

Sai subió a la chica a la ambulancia ante los ojos de todas y junto a Suigetsu, se marcharon del lugar.

– Mierda, para que venga la ambulancia tiene que ser muy grave. – contó Temari viendo alejarse del lugar.

Tenten e Ino no dijeron nada, quedaron impresionadas por todo que ninguna se movía de sus lugares.

– Escuché que Tekumi le iba a dar su merecido a la pelirrosita – escucharon atrás de ellas.

– Si, dijo que se iba a vengar de ella por mandarla a aislamiento.

– Mira como terminó, pobre – fue lo último que alcanzaron a oír pues cuando quisieron reaccionar, no supieron quién era el par de reclusas que estaban hablando.

El trio quedó en medio de donde pasó todo. Había pasado demasiado rápido que casi creyeron que fue su imaginación. Sin embargo, una mancha de sangre se podía ver en el pavimento.

– Creo que… algo malo le pasó a Sakura.

.

.

El rubio se encontraba en su casillero, tomando agua y preocupado, en todo el día no había visto a Hinata y él quería hablar de lo que pasó la noche anterior. Necesitaba verla. Esos ojitos color plateado que lo hacían babear, aspirar su aroma a lilas.

– Diablos, como la extraño. – soltó al aire.

– Yo también te extrañé, guapo.

Rápidamente giró su cuerpo y encontró a la persona que no quería ver ni en pintura.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – soltó hosco – Sabes que está prohibido que las reclusas entren aquí, Shion.

– Si, eso lo sé, pero no podía estar más tiempo sin verte – se acercó lentamente.

– No des un paso más – amenazó rígido.

– ¿Qué? ¿Me tienes miedo? – sonrió seductoramente pero Naruto solo pensó que era desagradable.

– Te lo advierto, Shion.

– Me encanta que te hagas el difícil, ¿sabías? – se relamió los labios mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo – Estar tanto tiempo separada de ti, hizo que casi se me olvidara lo sexy que te ves con ese traje de policía, ¿hace calor aquí? – comenzó a sacarse el uniforme de rayas y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

– Es todo.

El Uzumaki hartó de la situación, la tomó de las manos y se las puso atrás de la espalda.

– ¿Vamos a jugar? – inquirió divertida – Me estas excitando, Naru. Ya me mojé.

– Deja de decir estupideces – furioso la sacó del lugar y la encaminó de nuevo hacia los pasillos del recinto, de pronto sintió como tenía mojada la pierna izquierda, al parecer Shion se había restregado en él y manchó su uniforme. ¡Mierda!

– Pisar suelo que no pertenece al reclusorio merece reporte, ¿lo sabias?

– Claro que sí, ¿olvidas todos los reportes que escribiste de mí? – sonrió al sentir la cercanía del rubio.

– Y seguiré haciéndolo si no dejas de perseguirme. ¿Qué no puedes dejarme en paz?

– ¿Y alejarme de ti? Ni que estuviera loca.

– Eso es lo irónico. Que si estás loca y todavía no te das cuenta.

– ¡No estoy loca! ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldito imbécil! – gritaba a la par que forcejeaba con el oficial, escuchar que Naruto la llamó loca la hizo enloquecer.

La fuerza del ojiazul ganó la batalla y la llevó directo a su cubículo, aventandola a su cama.

– ¡Sigue así y te mandaré a aislamiento! – amenazó el rubio fuera de sus casillas, pocas veces se le veía asi.

– No pararé hasta que seas mío. – respondió ella completamente decidida. – ¡Que no se te olvide que me desharé de cualquiera que se interponga entre nosotros!

El Uzumaki ya no respondió, lo único que quería era alejarse de ella. Maldita sea, ¿en qué momento empezó esa obsesión con él? Era enfermiza. Peor, era psiquiátrica.

Vio la mancha en su uniforme y sintió nauseas. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la lavandería.

– Solo a mí me pasan estas cosas. – se recriminó – ¿Por qué mejor no renuncias y te evitas este estrés?

No obstante, él no era del que huye de sus problemas, él los enfrentaba por mas malos que fuesen. Y aparte, tenía una razón más importante por la cual ir todos los días a ese trabajo.

Cerró con seguro la puerta y lentamente se empezó a quitar el uniforme, si bien la mancha solo estaba en el pantalón, él sentía sucio hasta la camisa. Así que iba a lavar las dos prendas. Quedando en solo ropa interior, metió su uniforme en una lavadora.

Y antes de prenderla, escuchó un leve quejido. Inmediatamente volteó a ver a todas partes y comenzó a buscar si alguien más estaba ahí. Prendió la lavadora cuando vio un par de pies salir de un hueco.

– ¿Quién es? – preguntó, más se arrepintió enseguida.

¡Estaba prácticamente desnudo!

Lentamente caminó hacia la persona escondida y asomando solo los ojos, se percató que era Hinata.

– ¡Mierda! – se cubrió con las manos lo que pudo, pero fue en vano. Seguía desnudo. Sin embargo, notó que la chica tenía los ojos cerrados y no se movía. Volvió a fijarse y efectivamente, la peliazul dormía arriba de un montón de ropa.

Naruto sonrió como un idiota al verla, su rostro se veía precioso, la contempló un momento, y la recordó en el baño.

Uh oh.

 _Tranquilízate, no pienses en eso porque si no algo se levantará y después no tienes como calmarlo._

Se acercó a ella agachándose, mientras veía como el pecho de la chica subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, y se perdió completamente en esas pestañas largas y enchinadas, su fleco caía sobre su frente y él quiso con todas su fuerzas ser el que la viera dormir todas las noches.

– ¿Qué es lo que tienes que me hace adorarte sin siquiera conocerte bien? – susurró acariciando delicadamente su mejilla.

Algo que hizo que la Hyuga se moviera, él por su parte alejó su mano rápidamente. Para su suerte, Hinata seguió dormida.

Naruto continuó contemplándola, su nariz era decorada con pequeñas pecas que combinaba perfectamente con sus rosáceos labios. Estaban entreabiertos, como incitándolo a tocarlos, el rubio recordó su sabor y de nuevo deseó tenerla entre sus brazos, estaba mal y lo sabía, pero no podía evitar sentir lo que ahora mismo su corazón quería.

Quería besarla, quería volver a probarla. Se moría de ganas y antes de darse cuenta su rostro estaba a milímetros del de la chica, combinando sus respiraciones el Uzumaki se embriagó profundo por el aroma que desprendía ella.

Y cerrando los ojos lentamente, acercó su boca a la de ella, rozando sus labios en un beso tímido y casto, no obstante, no quedando satisfecho, Naruto la tomó por el cuello y el beso se volvió más firme, solo él estaba participando o eso era lo que él pensaba, y se sentía mal por estarse aprovechando de la situación, pero no podía evitarlo.

– Mmmh… Naruto – suspiró la ojiperla entre sueños haciendo que el rubio se alejara por miedo a despertarla. Sonrió feliz al saber que él era parte de sus sueños.

Dispuesto a darle el último beso, se acercó a ella y de nuevo juntó sus labios, moviéndolos lentamente.

– ¿Qué… hace?

Naruto abrió los ojos estrepitosamente y vio la mirada aperlada de Hinata.

– ¡Lo… lo siento! – se separó lo más que pudo de ella. Totalmente avergonzado de sus acciones.

– ¿Me estaba… besando? – preguntó enderezándose y tocando sus labios.

El rubio no supo que contestar, ese era un perfecto sí, pero decirlo le era difícil.

– Perdóname, Hinata. ¡Lo siento! ¡No sé qué me pasó!

– ¿Por qué está desnudo? – otra pregunta la cual agarró al Uzumaki desprevenido.

– Se… está lavando mi uniforme – fue lo que contestó.

– ¿I… I… Intentaba… abusar de… mí? – tartamudeó asustada dando unos pasos hacia atrás, empezando a asustarse.

Verlo ahí, semidesnudo, con la puerta cerrada y que por si fuera poco la estuviera besando estando dormida no daba muy buenas señales.

– ¡Qué! ¡Claro que no! ¡No pienses eso por favor! – rogó acercándose a ella, y en respuesta Hinata se sonrojó entera al verlo tan cerca. – Pero sé que te debo una respuesta, así que te la daré – lo miró esperando sus palabras – Me gustas, ¿está bien? Sé que está mal, y sé que si puedes ir a denunciarme y me pueden mandar a la cárcel porque te besé. Pero es porque me gustas, me encantas, Hinata. No te conozco mucho, lo sé, pero es algo más el que hace que me gustes demasiado. Es como si te hubiese esperado toda la vida. Eres la razón por la cual me levanto a las 5 de la mañana con una sonrisa. Porque es aquí, en donde te puedo ver todos los días.

Naruto dejó salir todo lo que sentía en menos de un minuto. Tenía el corazón en la mano y quería que Hinata lo tomará y lo cuidara por siempre.

Hinata quedó embobada mirándolo a esos hermosos ojos azules, ¡Le estaba diciendo que le gustaba! ¡Naruto! ¡El oficial del que estaba prendida prácticamente desde que llegó! Su corazón empezó a bombear fuerte, emocionado.

De pronto, una frase llegó a mente y quebró todos los pensamientos felices:

 _Si en su lugar estuviera mi Naruto, todo sería diferente. ¿Lo conoces? Le encanta mantener relaciones con reclusas, pero la verdad es que me ama a mí y tenemos un romance. Pero shh, no le cuentes a nadie que es un secreto, le gusta mantenerlo a escondidas._

– ¿De verdad? – soltó sarcástica y el ojiazul la miró confundido – ¿Cómo puedes decirme todo esto cuando estas teniendo una relación con otra reclusa? – Naruto abrió la boca.

– ¿Qué? Eso no…

– ¿Por qué mejor no te vas con otra que te crea los cuentos? – sonó amarga y con todas las fuerzas del mundo para no romper en llanto siguió – Por que definitivamente yo no lo haré.

Pasando a lado de un estupefacto rubio que alcanzó a escuchar como algo dentro de él se rompió. Sin voltearla a ver, pudo notar como quitaba el seguro de la puerta y salía sin dar marcha atrás.

Dejando a un Naruto con el corazón en la mano, los sentimientos a flor de piel y demasiado confundido.

.

Caminaba con tranquilidad hacia el recinto, el taller de computación era el edificio que quedaba más lejos del reclusorio, el trabajo había sido interrumpido por el desayuno así que se decidió por ir por algo de comer.

Llegando al patio, se veían personas murmurando entre ellos, frunció el ceño, no era algo normal.

– ¡No puede ser! ¿Me perdí de la pelea? ¡Mierda, que mala suerte!

 _¿De qué pelea están hablando?_

– Dicen que Tekumi traía una navaja.

 _¿Navaja?_

– Y dicen que la otra chica, Sakura, salió herida.

 _¡¿Sakura?!_

– ¡Oigan, ustedes! – las reclusas respingaron por el grito de Sasuke – ¿Qué pasó con Sakura y Tekumi? – preguntó.

– Pelearon en la bliblioteca. – dijo una.

– Si, hasta se llevaron a una al hospital y la que sufrió menos daño se quedó en enfermería. – respondió otra.

– ¿V-Vieron quién era? – cuestionó desesperado, hasta tartamudeaba.

Las chicas negaron.

– Mierda – soltó y rápidamente entró al edificio.

Caminó varios pasillos, fueron 2 minutos pero para él fueron días, hasta que llegó a donde quería. Su corazón latía desenfrenado. Quería creer que era por la caminata y no por la salud de Haruno, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que le preocupaba esa reclusa más de lo que debía.

La enfermería estaba frente a él, sin embargo, sus manos estaban temblorosas. Dios, jamás le había pasado algo así, sus dedos tintineaban a sus costados, su pulso estaba desbocado, sentía una revolución en su estómago, sentía terror.

Terror de entrar y no ver a Sakura en la enfermería, lo que querría decir que era ella quien estuviese en el hospital probablemente agonizando. Tragó duro, no quería entrar y que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

Pero tenía que ver si era ella, o si no tendría que salir ya mismo al hospital para ver cómo está, así que sin dudarlo más, abrió la puerta y el olor a desinfectante invadió nariz mientras sus ojos negros lograron ver la cabellera rosa recostada en la camilla, tres amigas estaban rodeándola mientras el doctor curaba sus heridas.

Los cuatro pares de ojos miraron al Uchiha, quien se sentía realmente aliviado de que Sakura estuviera ahí, más no lo exteriorizó. Se acercó lentamente a la camilla y observó que la ojijade dormía tranquilamente, aunque un moretón se dejaba ver en su mejilla derecha.

– No sufrió heridas graves – anunció Neji – Pero si tiene golpes en el cuerpo y rostro. Con cuidados y medicamentos, pronto desaparecerán, desde que llegó le inyecté un calmante, pero pronto despertará, si no me equivoco, será en menos de cinco minutos.

– Gracias doctor – respondió Tenten admirando el trabajo del castaño y en respuesta, éste le guiño un ojo.

Neji se fue a anotar algo en unos papeles e Ino y Temari vieron como el Uchiha no dejaba de mirar a Sakura postrada en la cama.

Cambiaron miradas y ambas se escabulleron lentamente para quedar de lado de la puerta.

– Bueno, dejaremos descansar a Sakura – mencionó en voz alta Ino, para que todos en el lugar escucharan.

– Si, debe recuperar fuerzas. – secundó Temari abriendo la puerta.

– Si quiere chicas, me puedo quedar con ella, tengo tiempo – dijo Tenten mirando de reojo a Neji.

– No – la voz del pelinegro retumbó – Ustedes váyanse, como superior tengo que quedarme a vigilar a la reclusa – eso definitivamente se le había ocurrido en ese instante y las tres chicas junto al doctor lo notaron, más no se opusieron.

– De acuerdo, oficial Uchiha, usted será encargado en cuidar a Sakura, me han llamado del hospital y requieren mi presencia – comentó el pelilargo tomando su chaqueta – Vamos, dejemos descansar a Sakura.

Las tres reclusas salieron de la enfermería y Neji atrás de ellas, cerrando la puerta.

– Me tengo que ir, cuídense y no se metan en problemas – aconsejó despidiéndose, no sin antes echarle un vistazo a Tenten y en respuesta, ella le regalo una sonrisa.

Vieron al hombre desparecer por los pasillos.

– Pues si está hecho un bombón – soltó Ino – Tenias razón, Tenten. Ese hombre se cae de bueno.

La chica no contestó pues se quedó embobada recordándolo.

– Y lo de los ojos de Hinata también era cierto – comentó Temari.

– ¡Es verdad! – Ino estaba sorprendida.

– Bueno chicas, tengo que ir al baño. – la rubia mayor se despidió de ambas amigas – Dejamos a Sakura en buenísimas manos – guiñó su ojo – Nos vemos en un rato, ¿está bien?

La chica se fue antes de que alguna de ellas la detuviera.

– Algo trae entre manos – dijo Ino sonriendo.

– Ajá. – asintió la castaña.

.

.

Se escondía detrás de unos edificios para poder fumar un cigarrillo, el problema de hoy lo había puesto de nervios y ahora lo que necesitaba era relajarse. Y un fumar era algo que lo tranquilizaba de sobremanera.

Ya estaba por terminar el tercero cuando vio a una rubia correr y mirar hacia atrás como verificando que no la estuviesen siguiendo. Era Temari. Shikamaru frunció el ceño, dejó que ella llegara al almacén de jardinería y volviendo a fijarse que nadie la viera, se introdujo.

El Nara se acercó lentamente al almacén sin hacer ruido, pegó su oreja a la puerta y alcanzó a oír que Temari estaba con alguien más ahí.

 _¿Qué mierda? Es una voz de hombre. Se me hace conocida, ¿Dónde la he escuchado? De Naruto no es, es demasiado silenciosa, de Sasuke tampoco, Sai menos…_

– _¿Qué hizo qué?_ – se escuchó a Temari hablar más fuerte. Después de eso Shikamaru no podía oír más que murmullos y susurros. – _¿Nos vio salir de la conserjería? ¡Te dije que no era buena idea vernos ahí! De seguro también se dio cuenta de que nos vimos hoy como a las 5 a.m._

– _Eso mismo pensé, pero fue imposible, Nara llegó como media hora tarde_ – respondieron.

 _¡Esperen, esperen! ¿Por eso estaba tan apresurada de irse cuando según dijo que había ido por una escoba? ¿Y qué es eso de que también se vieron a las 5? ¡¿Se estaba viendo con alguien?!_

La mente casi le explota, pasaron varios minutos y el pelilargo seguía pegado a la puerta, de pronto escuchó como se acercaban para salir.

Rápidamente se escondió para ver quien salía. Una cabellera roja se dejó ver y el Nara casi se atraganta. ¡Era el mismo policía que se había topado en las oficinas! ¿Qué carajo hacia hablando a escondidas con Temari? Con razón no conocía muy bien la voz.

 _¡Qué idiota fui, me mintió en la cara! ¡Y yo sintiéndome mal de ponerle reporte, con razón ese idiota casi se atraganta cuando se lo dije, seguro pensó que yo lo sabía!_

Cuando vio que Gaara se alejó lo suficiente del lugar, imaginaba que Temari iba a esperar más tiempo para poder salir, así que rápidamente se puso frente a la puerta, la abrió y se metió al almacén, cerrando detrás de él.

– ¡Y ahora qué! – Temari estando de espaldas giró su cuerpo y se quedó estática al ver que no era el pelirrojo sino el pelinegro.

– Esto si es sorprendente – dijo el oficial – ¿Este es su escondite? – miró a los lados inspeccionándolo.

Vio a Temari boquear y ponerse tensa de un segundo a otro.

La rubia sudaba frio, ¿cómo puede estarle pasando esto a ella? Nerviosa levantó el mentón, no iba a dejar que la intimidaran. Había sido descubierta así que lo mejor era enfrentarlo.

– ¿Quedaste muda? – sonó hosco y Temari tragó duro, la mirada que le daba Shikamaru no era la de todos los días, entre confusión y calidez, no, ahora era fría y calculadora.

– No, aquí estoy. – habló como pudo, aunque no supo cómo sonó tan segura.

– ¿Qué mierda hacías con ese pelirrojo aquí? – preguntó casi saliéndole fuego de la boca. Tenía apretados los puños, una sensación de rabia lo consumía por dentro, lo único en lo que pensaba era a su rubia teniendo algo que ver con ese estúpido pelirrojo.

¡Mierda, acababa de entrar como oficial y ya se escondía con ella! ¿¡Qué le daba el derecho!? No, no tenía ninguno.

– ¿Te ves a escondidas con él? – preguntó, pero no queriendo saber la respuesta, sabía que sería afirmativa y eso solo encendería la mecha para ir a moler a golpes a ese estúpido.

O tal vez estaba malinterpretando todo…

– Si.

Shikamaru sintió un golpe directo al rostro, no físico, sino psicológico.

– Supongo que cuando viste que tus tácticas no funcionaron conmigo, te fuiste con otro, ¿no? – soltó, pero mentía, sus "tácticas" como él decía, si funcionaban más de lo que debería, la deseaba, la soñaba todas las noches, quería estar con ella siempre, sin embargo, ahora su mente estaba nublada por la furia.

– ¿Qué estas tratando de decir? – preguntó, le dolió que Shikamaru fuese quien la juzgara de esa manera. No pensó que fuese de ese tipo de persona.

– Que como viste que yo no caería en tus "encantos y coqueteos" preferiste merodear con otro, así tendrías más beneficios en este lugar – quiso parar de hablar, pero el enojo lo estaba dominando, sentía una frustración muy grande, y aunque no lo admitiera, estaba muerto de celos. De no ser él quien estuviera escabulléndose con ella.

– ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? – sentía en su garganta un nudo, más no lo hizo notar. Estaba demasiado ofendida. – Porque te estas equivocando, y por mucho.

– ¿Debo dudar? Si todo esto está muy claro. – declaró sonriendo de lado – ¿Aquí tienen sexo?

Los ojos verdes empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas, ella luchaba por que ninguna saliera y que Shikamaru la viera en ese estado. Ella estaba enamorada de él, pero no por eso iba a soportar todo lo que la estaba acusando.

No eran absolutamente nada, y sin embargo, estaban discutiendo como si fueran todo.

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia – susurró pero audible para ambos. Dispuesta a irse, caminó directo a la puerta. El Nara la tomó por el brazo.

– ¿Te acuestas con él sí o no? – preguntó de nuevo.

Necesitaba saber, para así sacarla de su mente de una vez por todas. Nunca pensó que Temari fuera el tipo de chica que hacia este tipo de acciones. No la juzgaba por tener sexo, pues hace unos días él quería tenerla y sentirla en todos los aspectos. Sino le dolía que se acostara con otros, cuando pensó que Temari sentía algo por él.

– ¿Si te respondo me vas a dejar en paz? – inquirió sin mirarlo a la cara.

– Tenlo por seguro – no quería, pero era lo más sano para ambos.

– Entonces sí, lo que estás pensando es cierto. Tengo algo que ver con él. – el pelinegro poco a poco ablandó su agarre, Temari se alejó de él.

Abrió la puerta y sin esperar más salió. Pasaron varios segundos para que Shikamaru empezara a golpear las paredes lleno de rabia. Se sentía traicionado. Sabía que no tenía porque, pero él así lo sentía. Él y Temari aunque no tuvieran nada, la sentía de su pertenencia. Y él, por más estúpido que sonara, le guardaba respeto y fidelidad.

– ¡Maldición! – golpeó la pequeña mesa para después lanzar un montón de altisonantes al aire.

Su corazón se había agrietado.

Afuera, Temari escuchó todo el bullicio que ocasionó el chico. Después, los sollozos eran lo único que alcanzaba a oír. Su corazón tembló y quiso ir de inmediato hacia él. Pero no podía. La había herido y eso no se lo iba a perdonar.

Tomó la decisión de alejarse del lugar, necesitaba llorar para sacar todas las penas que sentía en su pecho.

¿Cómo era que sin ser nada, puedas estar sufriendo por alguien? Quien sabe, dicen que duele más cuando pierdes a una persona antes de ser algo más.

Y eso, es lo que les estaba pasando a Shikamaru y a Temari.

.

.

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo poco a poco y su nariz fue atacada por el olor del lugar. Al principio su vista estaba nublada, pero mientras más parpadeaba más iba enfocando mejor. El color blanco era predominante y la claridad igual. Vio una sombra azul a un lado de su cama, sin embargo no alcanzaba a reconocer quien era, así que se talló los ojos y lo miró ahí sentado.

– Genial, no basta en mis sueños, ahora también te apareces en mis alucinaciones.

Sasuke en cuanto notó que la chica despertaba se puso atento por si llegara a necesitar algo, pero después del comentario de ella, se sintió entre feliz y confundido. Observó su rostro, tenía un golpe en la mejilla que comenzaba a ponerse morado, sin embargo no se le notaba tanto, el cabello estaba levantado por una coleta y su brazo tenía un par de moretones. Sintió impotencia al saber que no estuvo ahí para detener la pelea.

Quiso decir algo pero la pelirrosa se le adelantó.

– Bueno, ya que le vamos a hacer… – soltó algo perdida, el Uchiha le echó la culpa a los calmantes – Quisiera odiarte por ser tan… odioso – soltó una risita – Pero eres tan guapo, que me es imposible hacerlo.

El pelinegro sonrió divertido. Esa reclusa sí que era peculiar.

– ¿Te parezco gruñón? – fingió ofenderse. Decidió seguirle el juego.

– Si, pero shh, no le vayas a decir al oficial Uchiha – hizo señal cual soldado – Porque luego se molesta. No le gusta que le digan así, pero… yo siento que en la cama es igual de mandón.

Sasuke no pudo contener la carcajada que salió de su boca, se estaba divirtiendo con las ocurrencias de la Haruno.

Parecía que los niños, los borrachos y las personas con calmantes, decían siempre la verdad.

– Estás loca – soltó burlón.

– Ajá, eres tú el que me trae loquita – sonrió y le mandó un beso, que Sasuke estaba seguro que si estuviera en sus cabales en vez de aventarle un beso, le aventaría un zapato.

– ¿Qué harías si te doy un beso ahora mismo? – no supo cómo salió esa pregunta de su boca, solo sabía que estaba incorrecto aprovecharse de alguien con calmantes en su organismo, pero esa chica era un bocadillo andante.

– Mmmh… déjame pensarlo – puso un dedo en sus labios y al pelinegro se le antojó demasiado – Lo recibiría pero luego me sentiría muy triste – puso los ojitos como gatito y el Uchiha casi se desmaya.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque solo eres una alucinación, no eres real – hizo un puchero y cruzo los brazos.

¿Acaso estaba haciendo un berrinche?

– No te preocupes por eso, lo sentirás muy real, ya lo veras – y mientras hablaba iba acercándose poco a poco al rostro de la pelirrosa.

– Eres muy guapo – levantó su mano para acariciar el rostro del ojinegro, quien sintió el contacto muy dulce, demasiado dulce a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Y lo más impactante, lo estaba disfrutando.

– Y tú eres preciosa – ya que posiblemente no iba a recordar lo sucedido, Sasuke decidió decirle algo que pensaba de ella desde hace tiempo.

Sus narices se rozaron, ambos lentamente fueron cerrando los ojos, y cuando sus labios finalmente se tocaron, Sakura alzó sus brazos y los enredó en el cuello del policía, él por su parte, tomó el rostro de ella y demandó más de ella, su lengua acariciaba la femenina y en ese mismo instante se sintió en el cielo, lamió los labios de ella y ésta gimió despacito. Algo que lo encendió de sobremanera. El beso se volvió húmedo y Sasuke disfritaba del sabor que ella desprendia. Era la primera vez que la besaba y se recriminó a si mismo por no hacerlo desde antes.

Y en ese instante, juró protegerla de todo mal de ahora en adelante. Se aseguraría que la pelirrosa fuese feliz en ese infierno. Porque se lo merecía, aunque negara que era porque le empezaba a tomar cierto cariño y la belleza de ella lo dejaba loco.

Sin embargo todo terminó demasiado rápido, ya que el sonido de la puerta los separó de inmediato.

– Vaya forma de interrumpir – susurró molesto.

Sasuke rápidamente se enderezó para encaminarse a la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con la mano derecha de Orochimaru, Kabuto.

– ¿Dónde está el doctor Hyuga? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño al verlo – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Desde que entró a trabajar ahí, Sasuke no confiaba en ese hombre, siempre lo miró como alguien sospechoso, sin embargo no pasaba mucho tiempo pensando en él, solo lo ignoraba.

– Fue al hospital y yo estoy resguardando a la reclusa.

– Ah, ¿Es Sakura verdad? – intentó pasar, pero el pelinegro no lo dejó.

– Esta en reposo, necesita descansar – Kabuto lo miró hacia arriba, ya que estaba más alto que él por diez centímetros – Como sea, que bueno que estas aquí.

– ¿Por qué? – cuestionó desconfiado.

– Como podrás imaginar, Orochimaru se enteró de la pelea entre esta chica y Tekumi, está demasiado molesto y la prensa no lo deja de molestar en el hospital, quieren castigos y la única forma de calmar a la gente es dándoles lo que piden.

Sasuke escuchaba con gesto templado, pero por dentro sentía que algo muy malo estaba por pasar.

– ¿Y qué decidió?

– Sakura Haruno será mandada a una cárcel de máxima seguridad. No la volveremos a ver por aquí.

La.

Puta.

Madre.

Esto no podía estarle pasando, no a ella, no a él.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! ¡Aquí yo con un nuevo capítulo!**

 **¡Uff, ufff y recontra ufff! Se vienen tiempos difíciles, ¿no lo creen? Me mató hacer este episodio, es que sí los hago sufrir a ellos, yo sufro xDD No sé porque, pero me pongo en sus zapatos y siento que la están pasando demasiado mal por mi culpa jaja pero es que esto no se puede evitar, tiene que haber problemas para que los lectores se enganchen con la historia (?)**

 **¡Espero les esté gustando! Yo espero de todo corazón que sí, pasé días escribiendo este capítulo, pero por fin lo terminé y yo quisiera que me dijeran d en los reviews, si les está gustando, si lo disfrutan, si quieren que algo cambie, no sé, lo que ustedes quieran plásmenlo en los comentarios que yo los leeré gustosa.**

 **Me fascina su apoyo, me gusta que me presionen, que me digan ¡¿Cuándo vas a actualizar?! Se los juro que eso funciona para que yo me ponga a escribir, tengo la manía de no querer decepcionar a nadie. Así que ustedes se pueden aprovechar de eso xDD No mucho, ¡eh! JAJAJA**

 **Y también funciona que mencionen mis otras historias en los reviews de mis otras historias (?) Jajaja como pasó con Kakashi's shipper, mencionaron tanto Policías y ladronas que no tuve más remedio que ponerme frente a la lap y ponerme a escribir, de igual manera, ¡Mil gracias por leer Kakashi's shipper! Se los agradezco un montón, ustedes son maravillosos.**

 **Y bien, como me relaja mucho contestar cada comentario lo haré como siempre lo hago, les enviaré MP y a los que no tengan cuenta, responderé por aquí:**

 _ **-**_ _ **chico tranquilo:**_ _ **¡Hola, de nuevo! ¡Antes que nada, quiero agradecerte que siempre estás ahí, apoyando y escribiendo comentarios que me alegran el dia, la semana, LA VIDA COMPLETA! En serio, eres genial. Y mira, me pediste actualización en Kakashi's shipper y aquí, esta xDD ¿notas todo lo que hago por ti? xDD Me puse a escribir como loca y aquí el resultado, ¿qué te pareció? Espero te haya encantado como los demás. SaiIno son candela pura, no los culpes, solitos hacen que el ambiente se queme. ¡Si! Me puedo comer a Neji con todo y zapatos jajajaja es tan, no sé cómo explicarlo, simplemente hace querer devorarlo (?) Sasuke es un papacito que se muere por la pelirrosa pero todavía no sabe o se hace tonto, pero después del capi de hoy, creo que se dará cuenta más rápido de lo que parece. El NaruHina siempre ha sido tierno, pero yo quiero darle toques calientes 7u7 jajaja siempre he pensado que son cochinillos a escondidas xDD ¿Ya te había dicho que me encanta tenerte entre mis lectores? ¡Pues te lo vuelvo a decir! Por personas como tú es que no abandonaré estas historias hasta completarlas, ustedes lo merecen. En este episodio no hubo lemon, pero en el siguiente estará presente, así que ¡sigue leyendo! Por cierto, gracias por leerte Guerra de Bandas y dejar tu opinión me sacaste una sonrisa al verte por allá, y aquí entre nos, trataré de subir actualización pronto. ¡Gacias por todo! ¡Espero te haya gustado! Una super respuesta, para tu súper review :D Espero leerte pronto, te mando muchos saludos. Besos y abrazos.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Mariacre02:**_ _ **¡Hola, me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado! Sai e Ino son unos loquillos jajaja y claro que Naruto y Hinata tienen su corazoncito :3 muchas cosas vendrán para estas parejas, estén al pendientes. Neji y Tenten también tendrán lo suyo, solo que por ahora las cosas estan un poco lentas. ¡Sasuke celoso me encanta! Y he notado que a ustedes también xDD Que suertuda la Sakura jajaja. Gracias por leer mis demás historias, me esmero para que les gusten. Espero tu comentario en este episodio, dime qué te pareció. Estaré esperado ansiosa. Te mando muchos saludos.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Karmina:**_ _ **¡Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado! Naruto y Hinata van lento, pero muchas cosas se vienen para este par, como podrás notar, estan teniendo problemas, pero si quieres saber cómo finaliza, tendrás que seguir leyendo, prometo no tardarme tanto con la conti. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Espero leerte de nuevo, te mando muchos saludos.**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Xingmi:**_ _ **¡Hola! Me algra mucho que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer y comentar, ya actualicé y quisiera saber tu comentario, qué te pareció. Lo estaré esperando. Te mando muchos saludos.**_

 **Y bueno, por mi parte seria todo, chicos y chicas. Me complace hablarles siempre. Espero sus reviews, ya tengo todas las ideas de cómo será el siguiente. Asi que depende de ustedes que actualice rápido, y entonces ustedes diran, ¿Nos estas amenazando? JAJAJA PUES SI. Jajaja ok no. Pero como ya les he dicho un montón de veces, sus comentarios son mi motor para escribir.**

 **Gracias también los que leen mis otras historias, y los que no, ¿Qué esperan? :v JAJAJ los quiero un montón. Espero leerlos pronto. Les manod un abrazo gigante.**

 **Los quiero muchísimo.**

 **Lussyvr14**


End file.
